Clearwater VS Cullen
by Leilani972
Summary: Casey est une jeune fille pleine de vie. Elle a tout ce qu'une fille de son âge peut désirer: Une mère aimante et complice, une "famille" totalement barrée, des amis à la pelle. Mais elle ne rêve que d'une chose: que son père leur revienne enfin. post BD
1. Casey, 18 ans, Métamorphe

_Hello! _

_Alors voila, début juillet, j'ai fait un rêve... (Je sais, c'est un peu tordue, mais c'est ce qui fait que j'arrive à écrire des fics...)_

_Et ce rêve était tellement beau que je l'ai écrit. Je voulais faire un OS au départ, mais l'histoire était si longue que j'ai finalement découpé les chapitres, et puis arrivée au troisième, le trou noir..._

_Impossible de me rappeler la suite du rêve... _

_J'étais dégoûtée, moi qui voulais le faire partager à mes lectrices, je me retrouvais avec un super début, et pas de fin!_

_Alors j'ai mis cette histoire de côté... Jusqu'à ce que j'en rêve à nouveau cette semaine._

_A mon réveil, je me suis dépêchée de noter les évènements importants pour ne pas l'oublier de nouveau, et je me suis remise à l'écriture!_

_Et comme je suis sûre et certaine de pouvoir achever mon histoire, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

_Toute l'histoire est du point de vue de Casey. Mais qui est Casey? Me demanderez-vous. _

_Et bien c'est simple. Casey est la fille de mon rêve. _

_Celle qui fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que son rêve se réalise et que ses parents se retrouvent._

_Partisanes de l'anti-imprégnation, cette histoire est pour vous!_

* * *

Pour moi, **Casey** - prononcez Keïssy, Casée ça craint... - la Push était un petit coin de paradis, mais aussi le pire endroit où passer ses vacances. J'aimais passer du temps à trainer sur la plage avec mes cousins où à embêter mes oncles, mais rien de tout cela ne lui faisait oublier à quel point ma mère me manquait.

Je détestais être loin d'elle, ne pas pouvoir l'appeler autant que je l'aurais voulu. Ma mère et moi étions comme des sœurs siamoises. Inséparables et identiques.

J'adorais vivre avec ma mère. Elle était sévère, mais juste, et avec une petite pointe de folie qui rendait la vie quotidienne imprévisible. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où nous avions déménagé sur un coup de tête. Ma grand-mère n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'un enfant avait besoin d'être dans un environnement stable et pas d'être sans cesse balloté à droite à gauche, ce à quoi ma mère répondait toujours qu'il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point ça avait marché sur elle pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que des conneries.

C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle ma mère ne mettait plus les pieds à la Push. Elle avait détesté y vivre. Littéralement. Elle n'y avait connu que souffrance et malheur. La seule chose positive qui lui soit arrivée là-bas fut de rencontrer mon père – l'autre raison pour laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas retourner à la Push, de peur d'y rester définitivement – et de tomber enceinte, contre toute attente.

Le relations entre lui et moi étaient toutefois tendues. Je l'adorais autant, sinon plus que ma mère. Des hommes comme mon père, on n'en trouve pas deux. Gentil, attentionné, brave, loyal, un brin agaçant lorsqu'il ne se prenait pas au sérieux, mais tellement adorable qu'on ne pouvait que rire à ses pitreries. Ma mère disait que j'avais hérité de son horrible sens de l'humour.

Mais je lui en voulais de l'avoir laissé partir sans rien dire. Sans même faire d'efforts pour la retenir.

Ma mère m'avait raconté tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la Push et ses habitants, y compris ses petits secrets. Elle était une Métamorphe, tout comme mon père et mes oncles – elle détestait ce mot, mais ça valait toujours mieux que ''Femelle loup-garou'', surtout lorsque l'on est la seule de son espèce, et accessoirement la seule à ne pas s'être imprégnée.

L'imprégnation a toujours été le grand problème de **Leah Clearwater**. Elle avait été amoureuse de deux hommes – dont mon père – et les deux s'étaient imprégnés d'une autre qu'elle.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à saisir comment deux personnes qui s'aimaient autant que mon père et ma mère n'aient pas pu finir ensemble. Parce qu'il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que ces deux là, après toutes ces années, étaient encore mordus l'un de l'autre. Ma mère n'avait jamais refait sa vie. Quant à mon père... Il espérait la revoir un jour. Il avait été fou de joie lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de lui et avait prévu de vivre avec elle. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais la laisser tomber; ni elle, ni l'enfant qu'elle portait, mais, malheureusement pour nous, il fut rattrapé par l'imprégnation.

Maman avait mené sa grossesse à terme, seule. Elle avait accouché dans sa baignoire, assistée par mon oncle Seth, et avait failli en mourir, pendant que celui qui lui avait promis de la soutenir s'amusait avec celle qui lui était destiné.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lutter contre l'imprégnation, et elle ne voulait pas que je devienne aussi amère qu'elle en voyant mon père m'ignorer constamment. Alors elle prit la décision de s'en aller. Et il la laissa faire.

Lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il était malheureux sans elle, il voulut la revoir. Ma mère refusa catégoriquement, ce qui est totalement compréhensible compte tenu de la situation.

* * *

Je vis mon père pour la première fois à l'âge de trois ans, puis tous les ans à chaque vacances scolaires.

Je faisais tout pour le voir le plus souvent possible quand j'étais à la Push. Mais il y en avait une qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

**Renesmée Cullen**, alias la Reine des Neiges. L'imprégnée de mon père.

Cette fille, ou femme, peu importe, me sortait par les yeux.

Pas seulement parce qu'elle m'avait empêché d'avoir un père à temps complet, mais surtout parce qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à se l'accaparer lorsque j'étais dans les parages. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à lui montrer, à lui demander, à lui faire goûter... Ou, quand il était à la Push avec moi, il fallait absolument qu'il lui ramène quelque chose. Au début, ça ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure, mais le jour où elle lui avait demandé de revenir parce qu'elle s'était foulée la cheville et qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller chasser sans lui, j'ai trouvé ça louche. Comment une demi-vampire, super gracieuse et quasiment incassable, peut faire pour se tordre la cheville? Et surtout, parmi toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient – donc deux médecins, en passant – pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tenait à ce que ce soit mon père qui l'emmène chasser? Il n'aime même pas ça!

Seth – qui refusait que je l'appelle tonton – m'avait fait réaliser que Nessie avait peur de moi, parce que je lui rappelais sans cesse qu'elle avait failli perdre son Jacob adoré au profit de ma mère. Elle avait été gravement malade lorsque ma mère était enceinte de moi. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et s'était gravement affaiblie. Bella – encore un phénomène, celle-là – avait supplié mon père de veiller sur sa précieuse petite fille, ce qu'il fit.

Étrangement, elle s'était sentie tout de suite mieux quand ma mère avait quitté la Push, et d'après mon oncle Quil, elle avait tout fait pour persuader mon père qu'il souffrirait moins en nous laissant partir.

Personne à la Réserve ne l'aimait, hormis mon père. Même cette enflure de Sam Uley – je ne prendrai même pas la peine de dire pourquoi je ne l'aime pas – aurait préféré que mon père et ma mère soient ensemble. Tout le monde avait essayé de la convaincre de revenir, en espérant que sa présence suffirait à éloigner mon père des Cullen, mais essayer de raisonner ma mère, c'était comme essayer de faire rentrer un énorme carré dans un petit trou triangulaire. Aucune chance de marcher.

Alors je m'amusais à énerver ma ''belle-maman''. Mon père n'arrêtait pas de me complimenter devant elle, et je ne me gênais pas pour parler de maman lorsqu'elle était présente. J'accompagnais mon père chez les Cullen et je leur imposais ma présence. Je critiquais ouvertement sa façon d'être, de faire, de s'habiller. Je la poussai à bout, mais elle était coriace. Elle gardait toujours le sourire devant mon père – habile façon de passer pour la jeune fille modèle, puisque je tirais la tronche plus souvent que rarement – et essayait de me remettre à ma place lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné.

Elle avait craqué une seule fois devant lui. Le jour où j'avais parlé de leur vie intime quasi inexistante.

Mon père avait tenu à avoir une discussion avec moi au sujet des rapports sexuels, quand Keenan, le fils de Jared et Kim, m'avait invité au cinéma. C'était marrant de voir qu'il s'inquiétait sur un truc qui n'avait aucune chance de se produire à la Réserve.

_ Relax, papa! Lui avais-je lancé nonchalamment. Je ne vais pas coucher avec Kee, c'est comme si je couchais avec mon frère! Ou comme si toi, tu couchais avec Nessie! Ce serait trop, trop bizarre...

Il avait blêmi, et elle tremblait de rage.

_ Qu'est-ce qui serait ''bizarre'' dans le fait que ton père et moi puissions avoir des relations intimes? M'avait sèchement demandé Miss-Intello.

_ Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu aies quelques mois de plus que sa fille et que tu ne sois pas encore majeure? avais-je répondu en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je n'étais pas majeur quand je t'ai eu, C.C. . M'avait fait remarquer mon père.

(C.C. - prononcez Sissi - est un surnom que m'avait donné ma mère, pour embêter mon père. En référence à mes initiales, et pour bien lui rappeler que j'étais une Clearwater et non une Black, puisqu'il nous avait laissé tomber avant même ma naissance. Elle avait refusé qu'il me reconnaisse, même si son nom était sur mon certificat de naissance. Et j'avoue que j'adore mon surnom. Ca fait garçon manqué, ce que je suis tout à fait!)

_ Mais tu n'as pas changé les couches de maman et tu n'as pas joué à la baby-sitter pendant dix sept ans avant de coucher avec elle... avais-je rétorqué, fière de moi.

Il s'était gratté la tête, mal à l'aise. Apparemment, j'avais touché un point sensible. Je savais qu'il avait promis à Bella et Edward d'attendre la majorité de la petite princesse avant de jouer à la bête à deux dos, et que ça ne plaisait pas à la principale intéressée. J'en avais profité pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

_ Désolée, mais je trouve ça glauque. Déjà quand vous vous embrassez, j'ai envie d'appeler les services sociaux, alors si vous passez à l'action...

_ Non mais pour qui tu te prends? S'énerva Blanche-Neige. Tu n'as aucun droit de juger ma relation avec Jacob! Ça ne regarde que nous! Si tu n'apprécies pas qu'on soit ensemble, personne ne te retient ici! Tu peux tout aussi bien retourner dans ton trou paumé avec ton idiote de mère!

_ Nessie, ça suffit. C.C. a le droit de dire ce qu'elle pense et ce qui la gêne. Et je t'interdis de dire du mal de Leah devant elle ou moi, tu m'entends? Avait tonné mon père.

Loch Ness n'avait plus dit un mot et était partie pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère. !et pour la première fois, j'avais gagné une de mes nombreuses batailles. Je savais que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre mon père et elle, malgré l'imprégnation, ma mère et moi passerions avant tout le reste.

* * *

Et puis, le destin – ou plutôt ma grand mère – nous avait donné une chance de réaliser mon plus grand rêve : passer les vacances d'été avec mon père ET ma mère.

Après dix huit ans à jouer au chat et à la souris, ma grand-mère avait enfin accepté d'épouser Charlie Swan et elle avait tenu à ce que maman soit sa demoiselle d'honneur – évidemment, Bella et Nessie avaient fait la gueule, mais ce n'en était que plus jouissif pour nous deux.

Maman avait demandé à Seth de venir nous chercher à l'aéroport, mais j'avais fait en sorte que ce soit mon père qui le fasse. J'espérais qu'il ne laisserait pas Super Sangsue ruiner mes plans. Mais bien sûr, c'était trop lui demander.

Nous attendîmes deux heures à l'aéroport avant que Seth n'arrive, visiblement tout aussi mécontent que moi. Il serra ma mère dans ses bras en me faisant signa qu'il m'expliquerait plus tard.

_ Bon sang, t'as pas changé, frangine! s'étonna mon oncle. Ça fait quoi, quinze ans que que je ne t'ai pas vu? Et t'es pareille que quand tu étais encore à la Push!

_ C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de vieillir, mon pote, mais je ne contrôle pas mon sale caractère et je mute bien trop souvent. Soupira maman.

_ Bah! Maintenant que notre C.C mute aussi...

Je le fis taire d'un geste brusque. Maman ne supportait pas qu'on parle de ça. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu me préserver de ce qu'elle considérait comme une malédiction. Moi je trouvais ça plutôt sympa. J'étais la digne héritière de mon père, et au moins, j'étais sûre de pouvoir démembrer son imprégnée si elle m'énervait de trop. Pas sûre que le geste serait très malin, mais il nous soulagerait tous, cependant...

Seth nous emmena à la Réserve, où toute la Meute – cet enfoiré de Sam Uley compris – nous attendait avec impatience. Ils furent tous surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas vieilli, et elle dût leur expliquer qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler les transformations assez longtemps pour vieillir.

Tante Emily – Alias Miss Muffin – avait préparé un buffet en l'honneur de maman, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement ravie de l'attention, bien qu'elles aient toutes les deux enterré la hache de guerre après ma naissance.

Nous restâmes un moment à la fête, avant que maman ne décide de s'éclipser en m'entraînant avec elle vers la falaise.

_ Certaines choses ne changent pas... grommela maman. Dix huit ans que je suis partie, et ses muffins sont toujours aussi dégueulasses!

_ T'es dure, là! J'ai noté de légers progrès ces deux dernières années. rétorquai-je, morte de rire.

_ Alors ils devaient être pire que dans mes souvenirs... pouffa-t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à faire des muffins. Quand on n'est pas bon, on n'est pas bon, à quoi bon s'acharner?

_ Parce que les mecs trouvent ça bon.

_ Ce sont des gouffres sur pattes, tu leur présenterais une vache morte depuis dix jours qu'ils trouveraient le moyen de la bouffer et de te dire que c'est la viande la plus délicate qu'ils aient jamais goûté!

Je ris de plus belle en imaginant la scène.

_ Ça fait du bien de rentrer, quand même. Avoua-t-elle. Ces imbéciles m'avaient manqué... Et ça m'a fait bizarre de voir Claire aussi grande... C'est une belle jeune femme, maintenant. Quand je pense qu'elle avait fait Quil porter une robe de princesse pour ses trois ans!

_ Et encore, tu n'as pas vu ce qu'elle lui a infligé pour son huitième anniversaire! Ricana une voix derrière nous qui fit frémir ma mère.

_ Salut, P'pa! Claironnai-je en allant l'embrasser. T'es en retard...

_ Désolé, gamine, mais j'avais un truc à régler avec Nessie avant de venir... s'excusa-t-il avant de s'adresser à ma mère, qui ne s'était toujours pas retournée. Ça fait un bail, Leah...

_ Pas assez longtemps, apparemment. Souffla-t-elle avant de se reculer de quelques pas et de courir se jeter dans le vide.

Je jubilais intérieurement en voyant l'effet que sa seule voix pouvait avoir sur elle. Mon père esquissa un sourire, lui aussi, et j'eus la vague impression que cette chère Nessie devait se tordre de douleur dans son château de glace...

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!_

_Donnez-moi vos impressions!_

_A bientôt!_

_Leilani_


	2. Un partout, balle au centre

_Hello!_

_Merci mille fois pour vos reviews!_

**Lunita01** : Tu m'as fait rougir! Je suis contente que ce que j'écrive te plaise, et tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre pour la suite. Je compte tout poster assez rapidement (en fait dès que je finis un chapitre, j'en poste un!). Bon par contre, pour le rateau, faudra attendre un peu!

**Julie Winchester **: Oui, Jacob est imprégné de Nessie et il a eu une affaire avec Leah juste après le passage éclair des Volturis. Il s'était rendu compte ce jour là qu'il avait eu tout aussi peur de la perdre que sa petite imprégnée, et une chose en entraînant une autre... Casey a été conçue! Ce qui fait qu'elle a exactement un an de différence avec Nessie ^^. Voila pour la précision.

**Mrs Esmee Cullen** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas!

**7 **: Ah! C'est vrai que mon petit résumé n'est pas vraiment alléchant, mais je ne savais pas comment introduire l'histoire, en sachant que tout est raconté du point de vue de Casey... Mais je suis contente que ça t'ai plu!

**allison **: Merci! Tu as aimé la répartie de C.C. ? Je te garantis que tu l'aimeras encore plus lorsqu'elle se penchera sur le cas Renesmée!

**choupinette** : Entièrement d'accord! Leah est celle qui a le plus de caractère et elle fait passer les autres filles de la saga pour des Desperate Housewives! (et pas dans le bon sens du terme!). Par contre, dans les chapitres suivants, Emily sera un peu moins potiche... (il faut que je reste fidèle à mon rêve, mais ça n'empêche pas que je ne l'aime pas hein!). Quant à la complicité entre Leah et Casey, elle se renforcera au fil des chapitres également! En tout cas, merci de me lire et merci pour tes compliments!

**sarah0406** : J'espère que j'arriverai à te faire rire encore plein de fois!  
Et pour répondre à ta question... Je ne déteste pas les Cullen! Ni Sam (oh, non, au contraire, je me sens mal pour lui!). Mais oui, je déteste Emily pour ce qu'elle a fait subir à Leah (et la je ne parle pas de l'imprégnation, elle ne pouvait pas le prévoir, et je peux comprendre qu'après s'être fait démolir la face, on ait peur de ne pas trouver de mec et on cède à la facilité... Mais bien du fait qu'elle ait demandé à Leah, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour Sam, de bien vouloir être sa demoiselle d'honneur, et qu'elle étale son bonheur devant elle comme si de rien n'était! Quelle cousine digne de ce nom ferait une chose pareille?) , et je ne supporte pas l'attitude égoïste de Bella dans le bouquin.  
Ca ne m'a pas empêché de verser une larme au moment de son mariage avec Edward (bien que j'ai failli déchirer le livre quand j'ai vu comment elle a parlé à Jake ce jour la!). Je pense que chaque personnage à son utilité (à plus ou moins grande échelle) et à part le gros bug des Cullen au moment de la transformation de Bella (comme tu l'as vu dans mon autre fic, lol!) Je n'ai rien à leur reprocher. Donc non, je ne suis pas radicale! (Pfiou!)  
Casey est la fille de Leah, elle sait ce qu'elle a traversé avec Sam et avec Jacob. Elle l'a vu pleurer pendant des jours en se disant qu'elle ne devait pas mériter d'être heureuse, si les deux hommes qu'elle avait aimé se sont imprégnés d'autres personnes... C'est un peu normal qu'elle leur en veuille, tu ne penses pas? ^^ (en passant, j'ai pensé à l'imprégnation pour Embry et Lizzie, ce n'est pas du tout tabou, je trouve juste que c'est trop facile!)

**noleme** : Merciiiiiiii! Ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur! Je croise les doigts pour que tu continues à me trouver aussi merveilleuse! (J'adore ce mot! Merci encore!)

**GinLynn** : Haha! Mon petit doigt me dit que tu vas encore plus détester Nessie dans quelques minutes! Je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder des fictions sur Rose et Emmett, mais comme je suis en manque de lecture ces derniers temps, en aurais-tu de bonnes à me proposer? (si oui, envoie moi les titres par mp, merci d'avance!)

_Voila, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps. Voici la suite de ma mini fic, toujours du point de vue de Casey Clearwater!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Jamais on n'avait vu Jacob Black aussi présent à la Push que depuis que Leah Clearwater était revenue. C'était ce qui se disait dans toute la Réserve.

Maman ne supportait pas toute cette attention sur elle. Si ce n'était pas pour le mariage de grand-mère, elle serait déjà partie.

Mis à part ça, elle avait repris ses vieilles habitudes. Je m'étais souvent demandé ce que serait la vie si nous étions restées, et l'aperçu que j'en avais surpassait de loin mes rêves les plus fous. Les feux de camp avec la "famille" au grand complet - à l'exception de papa, bien sûr - les courses avec Keenan, Seth et maman, les patrouilles, les discussions animées entre Quil, Embry et elle... La manière dont elle remettait Paul à sa place... Ca n'avait pas de prix. C'était les meilleures vacances de ma vie!

Mais ce qui m'avait le plus réjoui, c'était la réaction de Heckle et Jeckle lorsque nous nous étions retrouvées face à elles, pour choisir le gâteau. Pour l'occasion, ma mère avait tenu à ce que nous fassions un effort vestimentaire, histoire de tenir la comparaison avec les deux beautés glaciales – façon de parler, Nessie était bien plus chaude que nous deux réunies, et sa mère était un volcan sans cesse en éruption...pauvre Edward.

Bella et Nessie arrivèrent un peu après nous, et grincèrent des dents en voyant ma mère.

_ Bonjour, Casey. Leah, c'est un plaisir de te revoir après toute ces années. Nous salua poliment Bella, alors que sa fille nous adressa un sourire crispé.

_ Ouais. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas partagé. Mais comme nous sommes là pour maman et Charlie, je vais essayer de faire comme si j'appréciais ta compagnie! Grommela maman, le regard noir.

_ C'est très prévenant de votre part, Leah. Déclara Nessie. C'est fou comme tu ressembles à ta mère, C.C. !

_ Et toi à la tienne, Renesmée. Répliqua sèchement maman.

_ Merci! Sourit le petit Chaperon Rouge. Ma mère a toujours été un modèle pour moi – je me retins de rire – et j'espère qu'un jour je serais une aussi bonne épouse et mère de famille qu'elle.

_Elle a dit quoi là? _Songeai-je en serrant les poings.

Maman passa son bras autour de mes épaules et regarda Nessie droit dans les yeux, sans flancher.

_ J'espère pour Jacob et vos enfants que tu le seras. J'espère que tu les traiteras mieux que tu n'as traité ma fille, en tout cas. Parce que tu m'en dois une, gamine, et je ne te louperai pas si tu fais un pas de travers.

Nessie déglutit et grand-mère eut la bonne idée de nous interrompre à ce moment là.

On se serait cru dans une espèce de mauvais film où les bons et les méchants devaient se côtoyer. D'un côté, trois générations de Clearwater. Sue, Leah, Casey, en train de rire, de faire des commentaires déplacés et de se bourrer de gâteau. De l'autre, les Reines de Glace. Isabella Marie et Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Assises comme si on leur avait pointé une arme entre les deux yeux, un sourire hypocrite collé à leur lèvres parfaite, avec leur assiette de gâteau quasiment intacte. Une parodie de Bree Van de Kamp en beaucoup, beaucoup plus effrayant.

_ Tu ne manges pas ton gâteau, Bella? Ricanai-je.

_ Non. Grimaça cette dernière. Ce n'est pas du tout à mon goût.

_ Et si on le fourrait de sang de biche, ça te conviendrait? Gloussa ma mère.

Bella fronça les sourcils. Brrrr!

_ Il faudrait prévoir un buffet pour les Cullen, maman. Reprit ma mère. Vous préférez quoi, pékinois ou lévrier?

Grand-mère essaya de reprendre son sérieux, mais la réplique de ma mère l'acheva.

_ En ce moment, je crois que je préférerais le loup. Cracha Nessie.

Silence.

_ On se calme, les filles. Nous intima grand-mère.

Long silence.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça! C'est déplacé! Leah et Casey ont peut-être de mauvaises manières et un sens de l'humour déplorable, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les attaquer personnellement. Gronda Bella.

_Un bon point pour le glaçon._ Songeai-je en essayant de me retenir de ne pas arracher la tête de sa Sainteté Nessie.

_ Et tu as pensé à Jacob? C'est un loup, lui aussi! Renchérit ma grand-mère.

Nessie se décomposa. Ô Joie!

_ Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Décréta maman en se levant. On se voit plus tard maman.

_ Mais maman... balbutiai-je, mécontente de devoir écourter un moment avec ma grand-mère et ma mère à cause des imbécillités d'une gamine trop gâtée et qui ne savait pas où étaient ses limites.

_ On y va, fillette. Avant que je ne commette un meurtre et que je ne sois obligée de m'expliquer devant ton père. Dans la voiture, fissa!

J'obéis à contrecœur et grognai de frustration à l'intérieur de la Rabbit que papa nous avait prêté pour l'occasion.

* * *

_ Cette fille mériterait qu'on la démembre! Vociférai-je. Franchement, je ne vois pourquoi est-ce que papa s'est imprégné d'elle!

_ Moi non plus. Mais c'est comme ça. Faut faire avec. Soupira maman.

_ Faire avec? Tu te rends comptes qu'elle sera surement ma belle mère d'ici trois ans?

_ C.C., on ne peut rien y faire. Jacob et elle sont liés l'un à l'autre...

_ Mais toi aussi, maman! M'emportai-je. Vous m'avez fait! Et tu l'aimes! Alors...

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, Casey. N'espère pas que je vais m'immiscer entre ton père et son imprégnée. Tonna-t-elle.

_ Tu devrais. Vous vous aimez, et il est si heureux que tu sois là... Il ne va presque plus la voir, il ne reste plus chez eux. C'est la première fois en quinze ans que je le vois autant... Et c'est parce que tu es là. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'il ne te quitte plus jamais.

_ J'y ai cru, la première fois, et il est retourné vers elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Et regarde la maintenant. Elle est sublime. Parfaite. Elle est tout ce qu'il rêve d'avoir...

_ Tu es mille fois mieux qu'elle. Tu es l'anti perfection à l'état pur. Gloussai-je.

_ Sympa! Bougonna-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi papa t'a choisi, toi, et pas une autre? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est fier que je sois ton portrait craché?

_ Parce que si tu lui ressemblais, il ne pourrait pas mettre les nombreuses bêtises que tu as fait sur le compte de l'hérédité! Pouffa-t-elle.

_ Très drôle! Maugréai-je. Ne m'écoute pas, et laisse le gâcher sa vie avec sa Nessie adorée... Mais je te préviens. Dès qu'ils sont mariés, je ne remettrai plus les pieds à la Push.

Maman hoqueta.

_ Tu ne veux pas revoir Jacob après son mariage?

_ Pas si celle qu'il épouse est Renesmée Cullen. Plutôt mourir. Affirmai-je.

_ Tu es sûre de toi? Insista-t-elle.

_ Certaine.

_ Tu la détestes à ce point?

_ Et même plus encore.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça à ton père, C.C.

_ Je vais me gêner. S'il se marie avec elle, c'est qu'il n'a pas les yeux en face des trous. Tout le monde sait qu'il crève d'amour pour toi. S'il en épouse une autre sous prétexte qu'il y a un truc magique débile entre eux, c'est que je me suis vraiment trompée sur son compte.

Elle soupira et arrêta la voiture près de chez Seth.

_ Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je parle avec Jacob... Je vais voir s'il est chez Billy. Toi... Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne t'attires pas d'ennuis.

J'exultai littéralement en la voyant courir chez grand-père. Elle avait passé son temps à éviter papa depuis qu'elle était là, et le pauvre commencer à désespérer de ne pas lui parler.

Je téléphonai à tante Kim pour savoir si Keenan était chez elle, et leur rendis une petite visite après avoir laissé un mot à maman pour l'informer de l'endroit où j'étais.

* * *

Dans la soirée, Keenan et moi allâmes faire un tour du coté de First Beach, où nous aperçûmes mes parents en grande conversation.

_ C'est bien, il ne se sont pas entretués! Gloussa mon ami.

_ Tais-toi, imbécile! Marmonnai-je en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Viens, on va essayer d'écouter ce qu'ils se disent.

Nous nous approchâmes à pas de loup – désolée pour le jeu de mots – et nous cachâmes derrières une énorme rocher.

_ Ce ne serait pas un problème si tu étais restée. Disait mon père.

_ Tu plaisantes? J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Casey et pour moi! Regarde un peu ce qui se passe entre Nessie et elle! Tu ne penses pas que ça aurait été pire si elle avait été obligée de te voir constamment la choisir, Elle, plutôt que ta propre fille?

_ Je serais toujours revenu vers vous, Leah. Vous êtes ma famille.

_ Oh, Pitié! Ta famille n'a pas pesé bien lourd dans la balance lorsque j'étais enceinte.

_ C'est faux!

_ Sept mois, Jacob. Sept mois pendant lesquels tu étais censé être avec moi, et où j'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule. Je t'ai appelé au moment où j'ai perdu les eaux, mais Nessie était soit-disant à l'article de la mort. C'était supposé être le plus beau moment de nos vies, et tu n'étais pas là!

_ Tu crois que ça ne me hante pas? Tu crois que je suis fier de t'avoir abandonné ce jour-là, en sachant en plus que j'ai failli vous perdre toutes les deux? Seth m'a montré les images de ton accouchement tous les jours pendant trois longues années avant de m'adresser de nouveau la parole. Embry et Quil m'ont ignoré eux aussi, et je me dégoûtais de t'avoir fait subir ça. Quand tu es partie je... Je ne vivais plus. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi, mais je ne pouvais pas te demander de revenir après ce que je t'avais fait... J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent différemment... Qu'on puisse vivre tous les trois ensemble, sans que je ressente le poids de l'imprégnation.

_Allez, vas y... déballe tout..._ l'implorai-je mentalement

_ Mais tu ne peux pas te défaire de l'imprégnation. Contredit maman. Tu as essayé, et ça n'a pas marché.

_ Ça avait marché, Lee! Si Bella ne m'avait pas supplié d'y retourner...

_ C'est bien ça le problème, Jake. Quand ce n'est pas Nessie, c'est sa mère. Tant que les Cullen seront là, tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

_ Alors je m'en irai avec toi.

_OUI!_

_ Non. Tu as des responsabilités ici. Tu es l'Alpha de la Meute, et tu ne peux pas les laisser comme ça.

_ Alors je leur demanderai de partir!

_ S'ils voulaient s'en aller, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps, tu ne crois pas? Gronda-t-elle.

_ Dis-moi simplement que tu ne veux pas de moi, qu'on en finisse! S'emporta papa.

_Ne fais pas ça!_

Je vis ma mère poser sa main sur la joue de mon père, et serrai la main de Keenan en espérant que ça soit positif.

_ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, Jacob. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que tu ne sois pas attaché à elle... Que notre fille puisse avoir une famille unie, et que je puisse enfin vivre avec toi... Mais c'est impossible...

_ Je sais que je peux y arriver, mais il faut que tu croies en moi, Lee... Ça fait dix huit ans que je suis vide sans toi... Je ne veux pas te laisser partir encore une fois. Je t'aime trop... Pour ne pas que ça compte... Je me fiche de l'imprégnation. C'est toi que je veux. Toi et Casey.

_Oh maman s'il te plait ne le repousse pas!_ Priai-je en fermant les yeux.

_Mais pourquoi elle ne répond pas?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend?_

Keenan me secoua vivement pour que j'ouvre les yeux.

OH. MON. DIEU!

Mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Mes parents s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Enfin, je pouvais dire à mes amis que j'avais surpris mes parents en train de s'embrasser.

Je sautai dans les bras de Keenan et le serrai fort contre moi. Mon rêve allait se réaliser. Mes parents se remettraient ensemble et...

ARGH! MAIS C'EST DEGUEULASSE!

Mon père venait d'enlever le débardeur de ma mère...

OH NON! PAS ÇA!

_ On se casse! Grimaçai-je en tirant mon ami de toutes mes forces. La dernière chose que j'ai envie de voir, c'est bien mon père et ma mère en train de me faire un petit frère...

* * *

_Voilà! J'ai tenu à rester fidèle à mon rêve et à ne surtout pas changer de point de vue. _

_C'est encore mieux quand c'est Casey qui raconte ce qui se passe..._

Casey *gronde* : Tu trouves ça mieux, toi? T'étais vraiment obligée de me faire voir cette horreur?

Leilani : Mais ce n'est pas horrible, c'est naturel, au contraire!

Casey *dégoutée* : Mais ce sont mes parents! Et ils font... Des trucs! Sur la plage!

Leilani *fronce les sourcils* : Et comment tu crois que tu as été faite, hein? Par l'opération du Saint-Esprit?

Casey *se bouche les oreilles* : LA LA LA! Je n'entends rien!

Leilani *tapote l'épaule de Casey* : Allez, c'est rien...

Casey *pleurniche* : J'aimerai bien t'y voir, toi! Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais plus penser à avoir des relations sexuelles de ma vie! Je finirai vieille fille, à cause de toi!

Leilani *sourit* : Vois le bon côté des choses... Ca te fera économiser l'argent des contraceptifs!

Casey : Je te déteste! Vieille sorcière!

Leilani : Ah non, ça, c'est Bella, ma chérie... Tiens, prends un muffin!

_Bon, j'arrête mes délires et je vous dis à très bientôt!_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires!_

_Leilani_


	3. Temps mort!

Hello!

Voici la suite de mon rêve (oui je sais, je rêve comme dans les films, mais c'est pas de ma faute!) Toujours d point de vue de Casey!

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews (même si certaines m'ont plus touchées que d'autres, zallez voir!)

**Lunita01** : Voila les réponses à tes questions! Quant au hic... Ben il va être de taille!

**7** : Merci! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! (Même si mon cerveau sadique a bien buggé sur ce coup-là)

**choupinette** : J'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres en juillet, juste après mon rêve... Et le début du troisième aussi. Et juste après en avoir rêvé une seconde fois, j'ai fini le troisième et je n'arrête pas d'écrire... La, j'en suis au 6! Donc... Vu qu'il ne me reste que le dénouement à écrire, tu auras toute la fiction dans la semaine ^^  
Concernant Emily, non, elles ne vont pas devenir les meilleures amies du monde! Elle va juste s'affirmer un peu plus et aider Leah au lieu de l'enfoncer... Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elles se seront réconciliées pour autant, juste qu'elle sera moins potiche ^^

**noleme **: Voyons! La violence ne résoudra rien! (même si j'avoue que j'aurais aimé qu'elle lui tape dessus dès qu'elle l'a vue... Mais non, je reste fidèle à mon rêve.) Mais rassure-toi. Elles l'auront au mental ^^

**Julie Winchester **: J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

ma chérie** K. Sawyer** : Je t'aime, toi! Je t'adore, même! Et rien que pour la peine, je laisse tomber l'épilogue et je te commence l'O.S. sur Gilmore Girls! (P.S. : MDR le coup du Parrain de la Mafia! J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un peu de Leah en toi! Continue comme ça, petit Padawan, tu es sur la bonne voie!)

J'en profite pour faire un petit coucou à toutes mes chéries : **Foxy White**, **supergirl971**, **aliCetwiligthF.F**,** Sykana**, **Bella-Swan-Masen**, **crys063** et bien sûr** K. Sawyer** et pour leur dire que je les remercie de leur soutien!

**mlodie** : *soupire* Par où commencer. Déjà je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton point de vue (même si je n'apprécie pas forcément tout ce que tu as dit) et je le respecte. Il y a deux manières de répondre à ce genre de review. Soit la manière douce (ce qui n'est pas dans mon caractère), soit par l'agressivité (ce qui ne m'apportera rien du tout et ne fera pas progresser les choses). Alors je vais opter pour la troisième, la mienne. Reprenons depuis le début.  
Ma fic est débile : Soit.  
Tu n'as jamais lu une débilité pareille: Merci Beaucoup!  
Nessie est la femme de la vie de Jacob : Techniquement, c'est encore une petite fille... Mais passons. Peut-être que c'est le cas, mais pas dans MA fiction. Parce que dans MA fiction, c'est MOI qui mène la danse. Et si je dis à Nessie de se taillader les veines pour rendre service à la société, Nessie le fait, et elle demanderait même "Tu la veux profonde ou superficielle, l'entaille?"  
C'est complètement stupide d'écrire que Jacob et Leah s'aiment parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort que l'imprégnation : Oui... Je suis tarée, je l'avoue, mais dans la très Sainte Bible qu'est Twilight, ne dit-on pas que Sam éprouve toujours des sentiments pour Leah malgré l'imprégnation? Alors si Jacob avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour Leah avant... Enfin Bref. Je ne polémique pas dessus, je suis stupide.  
Je décris Nessie comme un monstre alors que c'est faux : J'ai fait ça, moi? Non! Je crois avoir décrit Nessie comme une gamine capricieuse qui veut tout faire pour que Jacob reste avec elle. Et tu remarqueras que dans une autre de mes fictions sur Leah (que je ne te force pas à lire, ne t'inquiète pas), Nessie est une fille douce, posée, agréable, et Jacob et elle sont très heureux tous les deux! DONC, pour en revenir à nos moutons, les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais dans ma fiction, je fais ce qui ME plait.  
Leah mérite mieux que d'être amoureuse d'un homme déja imprégné : Entièrement d'accord!  
Leah mérite de vivre sa vie et d'avoir sa propre imprégnation : Pas d'accord! On n'est pas obligé de s'imprégner pour vivre! Comment feraient les êtres humains alors? Ils ne sont pas capable de s'imprégner! Vite! Il faut que je me sépare de mon fiancé avant que je ne m'imprègne d'un autre homme!  
Ah et là... Cerise sur le gâteau... Ma fiction ressemble à une autre fiction, et c'est un vrai copier-coller que j'ai fait... Sacrilège! Comment ai-je pu? Honte à MOI! Pour celles qui ont lu les deux chapitres de "La malédiction des louves" (dont je fais partie, mais je suis certaine que ça va me retomber dessus un moment où un autre) Dîtes-moi où, quand, comment, et à quel niveau est-ce que j'ai copié cette magnifique fiction? Nokomis a été adoptée, Casey non. Pour l'instant, j'ignore toujours qui est le père de Nokomis (me demande si c'est pas Embry...) alors que Casey sait qui est son père et comment elle a été conçue... S'il y a une chose qui m'enrage plus que le fait qu'on insulte ma fiction (mais ça, c'est pas trop grave, parce que même si ça m'enrage, je suis ouverte d'esprit et je conçoit qu'on ne peut pas tout aimer dans la vie.), c'est le fait qu'on insulte mon intégrité! Ca fait dix fois que je me creuse la cervelle pour pondre quelque chose d'original (bien que cette fois-ci ça m'est venu en rêve). Douze si on compte les fictions que je n'ai pas posté et que je ne suis pas prête à poster après ça... (De peur qu'on me dise encore que j'ai copié sur quelqu'un). Alors que ma fiction ne te plaise pas, certes. Tu peux passer ton chemin comme j'en ai passé des centaines qui ne m'ont pas plu, mais que tu m'attaques personnellement en m'accusant de plagiat et ensuite que tu me DEMANDE d'arrêter ma fiction ou de la changer POUR TE FAIRE PLAISIR parce qu'elle craint...  
Je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à te dire...

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Je savais dans quelle carrière je pourrais me recycler si je n'arrivais pas à finir mes études de droit.

La voyance.

Alice Cullen avait du soucis à se faire, parce que la concurrence était rude!

Le jour du mariage de ma grand-mère, soit trois semaines après que j'aie surpris mes parents sur le point de... Passons. Maman n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Papa avait encore failli à sa promesse, en disparaissant dès le lendemain de leur... discussion. Ce qui l'avait plongée dans une profonde déprime. Elle avait mis plus d'une semaine avant de sortir de chez Seth, et mon oncle m'avait confié qu'elle était dans le même état quand elle était enceinte de moi et que mon père était parti rejoindre Nessie.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir mis autant de pression pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais j'en voulais encore plus à mon père de nous avoir trahi encore une fois.

Il avait essayé de nous parler mais Sam – enfoiré – Uley l'en avait empêcher, de même que Seth, ce dont nous leur avions été reconnaissantes, maman et moi. Pour une fois qu'il servait à quelque chose, celui-là...

* * *

Pendant que tante Emily s'occupait de coiffer Grand-mère, je pris maman à parti et lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, C.C. . me répondit-elle. C'est le mariage de ta grand-mère, on réglera ça après.

_ Régler quoi? M'énervai-je. C'est à cause de lui, c'est ça? C'est lui qui te rend triste?

Maman frémit.

_ S'il te plait, ma chérie... Pas maintenant. M'implora-t-elle, luttant contre les tremblements.

_ Je te connais, maman. Tu ne m'appelles ma chérie que lorsqu'il y a une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Casey a raison, Leah. Acquiesça grand-mère. Je ne serai pas tranquille tant que tu ne déballeras pas ce qui te tracasse.

_ Très bien... soupira Maman. J'ai couché avec Jacob. Voilà.

_ C'est pas une nouvelle, ça. Toute la Push est au courant. Renifla grand-mère.

Maman grogna de frustration et frappa contre le mur.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que cette maudite Réserve ne sait pas à propos de ma pathétique vie? Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Calme toi... souffla Emily. C'est pas un drame...

_ Pas un drame? Ricana amèrement ma mère. Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi qui as une vie si parfaite.

_ Ma vie n'est pas parfaite. Rétorqua Emily.

_ C'est vrai, tu ne sais toujours pas faire la cuisine correctement. Cracha maman.

_ Hé!

_ Peu importe. Tu as un homme pour qui tu es le centre du monde, en dépit de tes misérables talents culinaires. C'est pas toi qui te retrouverais de nouveau enceinte d'un homme qui s'est imprégné d'une autre.

_ QUOI? Hurlèrent Emily et grand-mère en même temps que moi.

_ Enceinte? Balbutiai-je.

_ De Jacob? Ajouta Emily

_ Encore? Conclut Grand-mère.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai! Maman! Comment? M'épouvantai-je.

_ Tu veux que je t'explique maintenant comment on fait les bébés alors qu'on a dû te l'expliquer en cours de biologie? Sourcilla maman.

_ Non... Je sais comment..._ Et si je ne le savais pas j'en aurais eu une vague idée après ce que j'ai vu à First Beach il y a trois semaines... _Ce que je veux dire c'est...

_ J'ai pas réfléchi... Je me suis encore laissée avoir par ses promesses... Et on se retrouve au même point qu'il y a dix-huit ans... s'affligea-t-elle.

_ Je hais Jacob Black. Grogna ma grand-mère.

_ Je suis désolée, Casey... Mais je hais ton père aussi. Renchérit Emily, furibonde.

_ Je crois qu'on est toutes d'accord pour dire aujourd'hui qu'on déteste Jacob Black. Décrétai-je.

_ Je vous signale qui faut être deux pour faire un enfant. Ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute, alors rentrez vos griffes les fifilles. Pouffa cyniquement maman.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Lui demandai-je.

_ Ce que je sais faire de mieux, gamine. Sauver les miches de mon Alpha. Je rentre demain à Minneapolis.

_ Et pour le bébé?

_ Bah, il va falloir qu'on trouve un appartement plus grand! Sourit-elle tristement. Oh! Et bien sûr, tu seras la marraine, C.C.!

Je serrai ma mère dans mes bras, luttant contre l'envie de sortir de la pièce et d'aller castrer mon père.

_ Tu aurais eu ta fin heureuse, si ELLE n'avait pas existé... ronchonnai-je.

_ Dire que cette... Fille va devenir ma... Petite-fille... Ugh! Cracha dédaigneusement ma grand-mère.

_ Alors quoi? Ça fait de moi sa... Tante par alliance? Ugh...

_ Et moi... sa cousine... Berk! Grimaçai-je.

_ Bonjour les histoires de famille! Quand ton père se mariera avec elle, il deviendra mon neveu et ton cousin, poulette! Et la, on est est bon pour le Jerry Springer Show. Ricana nerveusement maman.

_ J'imagine, l'horreur! Salut tout le monde, ma mère a couché avec mon cousin, et mon cousin est mon père! Pouffai-je tout aussi nerveusement.

_ Ça n'arrivera pas. Cette peste n'aura pas ton Jacob. Martela grand-mère. Tu es une Clearwater, Leah. Et les Clearwater ne se laissent pas faire sans se battre. Encore moins face à ces maudites sangsues...

_ Tante Sue... murmura timidement Emily. Tu te rends compte que tu parles de ta famille par alliance, hein?

_ Je n'en ai rien a faire, Emily! Ma fille, ma petite-fille et mon futur petit-enfant méritent d'être heureux. Bats-toi pour ce qui t'appartient, Lee!

_ Elle a raison! M'exclamai-je. On va récupérer papa, et quand on l'aura, on va le castrer sans anesthésie pour ces dix-huit années de galère! Il va comprendre sa douleur, et après tu pourras le câliner autant que tu voudras!

_ Vous croyez que... commença maman avant qu'Emily ne l'arrête.

_ Tu es la femme la plus déterminée, la plus forte et la plus pénible que je connaisse! Ne te laisse pas avoir par une jeunette qui fait la moitié de ton âge. Si tu veux cet homme, alors mets tes burnes en place et va le chercher!

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Ce langage n'allait pas du tout à sainte Emily, mais ça avait l'air de remettre maman d'aplomb. Cette dernière sourit tristement et acquiesça avant de se refaire une beauté.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le mariage de ma grand-mère devint l'opération ''Récupérons le loup égaré.''

Juste avant le début de la cérémonie, nous avions appelé mes oncles au complet pour les informer de tout ce qui se passait – y compris la grossesse de maman, qui avait reçu une grande leçon de morale de la part de Seth sur les bienfaits de la contraception – et nous nous étions mis d'accord sur notre plan de bataille.

Première étape : Eloigner les deux plaies de mon père, pour qu'il puisse admirer maman dans toute sa splendeur pendant la cérémonie.

Deuxième étape : Retenir son attention au maximum pendant la réception, que ce soit avec la Meute ou nous.

Troisième étape : réunir les amoureux le temps d'une danse, pour que maman puisse lui annoncer sa grossesse et son départ.

Et quatrième étape, ma préférée : Attendre que Renesmée s'énerve et fasse un écart de langage devant mon père, au sujet de ma mère. Le connaissant, il ne laisserait jamais cela passer.

Quelques instants après notre petite réunion, nous entendîmes un cri strident provenir du salon de Charlie. Je jubilais déjà en descendant voir comment les garçons avaient décidé de gérer la partie ''éviction de la Sorcière'', mais lorsque j'aperçus Bella et Loch Ness couvertes de gâteau chocolat-pistache, toute la frustration qui m'habitait depuis ma naissance s'envola. Je dus me mordre très fort pour ne pas rire aux éclats.

_ Mais tu ne pouvais pas faire attention, imbécile? S'époumona Renesmée en s'essuyant le visage.

_ Je suis désolé, Nessie, vraiment... Je ne t'avais pas vue... mentit Quil, mon nouveau héros.

_ Où sont passés tes réflexes de loup-garou? Hurla Bella, qui fusillait mon oncle du regard.

_ Essaye de jongler avec deux énormes gâteaux sans y voir devant toi, et on en reparlera! Grogna-t-il.

_ Mère, regarde! Geignit Renesmée en lui montrant l'état de sa robe.

_ Je sais, ma chérie... On ne peut pas assister à la cérémonie dans cet état... lui dit Bella.

_ Encore désolé, les filles! Intervint Quil. Je vous rembourserai les dégâts.

_ Même si tu travaillais toute une vie, tu n'arriverais pas à la rembourser! Cette robe coûtait une fortune. Hors de ma vue, avant que je ne t'arrache la tête, stupide cabot! Rugit la petite princesse à sa maman.

_ Stupide toi même, hybride de mes deux... marmonna Quil en retournant dans la cuisine.

_ Vous devriez vous changer, leur suggéra Emily. Vous avez apporté vos tenues de rechange?

Bella et Renesmée la regardèrent comme si elle venait de débarquer d'une autre planète.

_ Évidemment qu'elles n'en ont pas! Elles ne risquent pas d'exploser leurs vêtements à la moindre colère... Parfois ça a du bon, d'être un sale cabot! Reniflai-je dédaigneusement.

Elles me fusillèrent du regard, mais se radoucirent lorsque mon père – cet idiot – rentra dans la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux en les voyant barbouillées des pieds à la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Demanda-t-il, se retenant tant bien que mal de rire.

_ C'est une histoire qu'on pourrait appeler ''Quil, l'hybride, le vampire et les pièces montées''. Gloussai-je.

_ Pour faire simple, repris sèchement Emily, Quil a accidentellement renversé les gâteaux sur ton imprégnée et ta meilleure amie.

_ C'est dommage, rajoutai-je, feignant la tristesse. Ils avaient l'air tellement bon...

Mon père lança à Quil un regard suspicieux, et mon héros haussa simplement les épaules.

_ On va rentrer se changer, mon cœur. Roucoula Renesmée avait une tendresse écœurante, ce qui me mit encore plus en rogne.

_ Hum... D'accord... grimaça mon père en m'adressant un regard désolé.

_ Tu viens? On t'attend! Insista la pimbêche.

_Quoi? Non mais je rêve, elle va tout foutre en l'air !_

Quil et Emily me regardaient, paniqués, alors je fis la première chose qui me vint en tête.

_ Ouais, c'est ça... Va avec ta précieuse imprégnée, ''Papa''... Essuie-lui les fesses quand elle sortira des toilettes, pendant que tu y es.

Toute la pièce hoqueta, alors que le rire de ma mère résonnait à l'étage.

_ Tu peux répéter? S'offusqua Renesmée.

_ Tu as très bien entendu, Nessie. Claquai-je. Tu as vraiment besoin que mon père soit là pour te tenir la main pendant que tu changes de robe? Tu as quoi? Cinq ans? Je suis sûre que même Bella savait s'habiller toute seule à cet âge là! Quoi que, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, elle était assez maladroite...

Maman rit de plus belle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire fièrement. Mon père, d'abord choqué de ma répartie, s'adoucit bien vite. Sûrement en l'entendant. Maman avait un effet sur lui encore plus saisissant que les plus puissants anxiolytiques.

_ Vas-y, Ness. Lui dit-il, sans pour autant la regarder. J'ai deux mots à dire à ma fille.

_ Pardon? S'exclama Renesmée.

_ Il t'a dit de partir! Crachai-je. Quil t'a mis du gâteau dans les oreilles ou quoi? A moins que... Je ne savais pas que la masturbation rendait aussi les vampires sourds!

_ CASEY! Hurla maman, morte de rire. C'est... Impoli de ta part...

Sous entendu : ''Bien joué ma fille, mais gardes-en un peu pour après...''

La Reine de glace déguerpit vite fait, après une tentative – royalement ratée – de baiser d'au revoir à mon père. La Reine mère la suivit de près, non sans nous avoir lancé un regard noir.

* * *

Papa allait dire quelque chose, mais Seth l'en empêcha en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.

_ Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard! Pour l'instant, on a un mariage à célébrer, et vite! Lui dit mon oncle.

_ Quoi? Mais vous n'attendez pas Bella? S'étonna mon père.

_ On est en retard sur le planning. Elles n'avaient qu'à prévoir un linge de rechange! Répliqua Seth.

Je regardai les deux hommes s'éloigner et tapai dans la main d'Emily lorsqu'ils furent enfin sortis.

_ C'est bon, on peut y aller! Claironna Seth.

Maman descendit dans le salon, talonnée par grand-mère, et les deux me firent un énorme câlin de groupe pour se donner du courage.

_ Tout va bien se passer. Nous rassura grand-mère. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre jour. Vous, mes chéries, vous allez enfin obtenir ce qui vous revient de droit. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ J'en doute toujours autant... soupira tristement maman.

_ Tu verras. Le cœur de Jacob t'appartient, seulement comme tous les hommes, il a besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour le faire bouger un peu. Mais avant que notre plan fonctionne... Amenez-moi à mon futur mari! Sautilla grand-mère.

Tous les Quileute présents dans la salle se mirent à rire, et j'attrapai le bras de Keenan, mon cavalier pour l'occasion.

_ Allons montrer à ces sangsues de malheur ce dont notre meute est capable! Me murmura-t-il en avançant vers le jardin.

Tous les regards de l'assemblée se tournèrent vers Missy, la petite fille que tante Rachel avait eu avec Paul, qui sautillait gracieusement en jetant des pétales de fleurs le long de l'allée, puis ce fut notre tour d'avancer. Je cherchai mon père dans la foule et le vis enfin, après être arrivée à l'autel. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration pour ma mère, qui défilait fièrement, mais sensuellement au bras de Seth.

Première étape : réussie!

* * *

_La suite du programme risque d'être mouvementée, très mouvementée!_

Leah : En même temps, si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle le soit, tu n'aurais pas écrit une histoire sur moi...

Leilani *offusquée* : Même pas vrai! J'écris sur toi parce que je t'aime, Leah!

Leah *renifle* : Ouais, c'est ça... Alors pourquoi dans chacune de tes fiction, tu fais en sorte que je me retrouve dans des situations compliquées?

Leilani *les larmes aux yeux* : Ne dis pas ça, tout s'arrange toujours à la fin!

Leah : Pour l'instant, j'ai pas vu une seule de tes fins... Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas me faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances...

Leilani : C'est une fin comme une autre...

Leah *gronde* : Tu as cinq secondes pour courir...

Leilani : Je peux pas, je dois nettoyer les restes de gâteau au sol! Allez, va prendre un muffin, le temps que je termine! Emily en a fait plein!

_Voila... Je vous dis à très bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aimez pas!_

_Leilani_


	4. Avantage, Clearwater!

_Hello hello!_

_Avant de répondre aux reviews, je voulais vous inviter à voir deux sets que j'ai créé pour vous permettre de voir un peu mieux les évènements qui se sont produit dans le chapitre 3 ^^_

http (:/ /)www(.)polyvore(.)com(/)bridesmaid_dress(/)set?id=23921751 : c'est la tenue de Leah (et de Casey) pour le mariage de Sue.

http(:/ /)www(.)polyvore(.)com(/)cgi(/)set?id=23941885 : et ça, ce sont les tenues de Nessie et Bella et le joli gateau qui les a recouvert!

Bon, place aux réponses au reviews!

**Lunita01** : Ah! L'annonce de la grossesse de Leah va se faire dans des conditions plutôt... Tendues... Enfin, tu verras bien ^^

**choupinette** : Et oui, ça vient d'un rêve! Bon, j'ai dû faire les dialogues, parce que je ne m'en rappelais que vaguement, mais tous les évènements étaient bien dans mon rêve!  
Entièrement d'accord en ce qui concerne l'imprégnation de Jacob sur Nessie. Rien de plus facile pour rayer Jacob du tableau et forcer les loups à être éternellement les petits chiens de garde des Cullen... (même s'ils parlent d'une grande amitié, qui se vérifie dans les bouquins... Maintenant ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent... Même boire du sang humain si ça leur chante, enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois les chose, encore heureux que ces vampires soient respectueux et responsables!)

Julie Winchester : Tu te l'es demandé? Leilani l'a fait! MDR. Quant à Casey, tu la verras dans toute sa splendeur dans ce chapitre! Prépare-toi à rigoler un bon coup!

**7 **: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras ma suite!^^

**Mrs Esmee Cullen** : Merci de ton soutien, ça me touche beaucoup. En général, j'accepte les critiques parce qu'elle permettent d'avancer. Tout le monde n'aime pas forcément les mêmes choses, et c'est bien aussi de se prendre des claques ou de recevoir un "j'aime pas" de temps à autres (ça évite de prendre la grosse tête.) Maintenant, malgré la gratuité de la vilaine review de melodie, l'envie d'écrire est toujours là, et c'est en partie grâce aux personnes qui aiment mes fictions. Tant que l'envie est là, je ne m'arrêterai pas. Encore merci !

mes chéries!

**aliCetwiligthF.F** : Merci mon Embrynette adorée! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu me soutiens autant! Je promets de toujours te montrer mes fics avant de les poster ^^ Et vive les Quileute!

**Sykana** : J'ai trouvé ça fun de le faire, mon auteur de fic en anglais préféré le fait de temps en temps, et j'avoue qu'on y prend goût! Je t'adore, toi aussi!

**supergirl971** : Wow! Merci pour tes trois reviews impressionnantes! Après avoir déjà eu tes impressions en live en plus, ça fait plaisir! Et tu arrives encore à me surprendre!  
Merci aussi d'avoir rajouté un mot pour tous les auteurs de fictions qui ne suivent pas le chemin tracé par S. Meyer... Blague à part, on ferait comment, nous, la Team Wolfpack, si on ne pouvait pas rêver un petit peu? Pas de Jacob/Bella, pas de Leah/Jacob-Embry-Sam... Pas d'orgies sanguinolentes avec Leah au milieu de plein de loups à moitiés nus (dont Paul... Ah... Paul...). Pas de All Human avec Leah en rockstar ou en secrétaire, avec JAcob en homme d'affaire ou Sam qui plaque Emily... Et pas de MarySue avec le Quileute de son choix... Pas de fous rire en imaginant Quil et Claire, ou Quil sortir avec Bella... (oui, les Quil/Bella sont hilarants, surtout quand Jacob s'en rend compte!). Bon, j'arrête. Le reste, on en parlera après. Merci d'être montée au créneau, en tout cas! Ma super Héroïne^^

_Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps! _

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

La cérémonie se déroula sans aucun accroc.

Grand-mère était rayonnante, et je voyais que maman et Seth étaient heureux qu'elle ait enfin épousé Charlie.

Ils avaient tenu à faire un discours au nom de la famille Clearwater, pour accueillir Charlie définitivement au sein de la tribu et de la famille, et précisant bien que même si Sue Young-Clearwater était dorénavant Sue Swan, Charlie était devenu un Clearwater à part entière, et que mon grand-père Harry serait heureux de les voir ensemble.

Charlie avait versé une larme. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il était inséparable de mes deux grands-pères, avant, et Maman avait eu du mal à accepter qu'il puisse draguer Grand-mère après la mort d'Harry.

Morticia et Mercredi Adams arrivèrent au moment où tout le monde congratulait les mariés.

_ C'est déjà terminé? Gémit Bella en allant embrasser son père.

_ Et oui! Répondit gaiement Grand-mère.

_ Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas attendus? Gronda Renesmée.

_ Parce que j'avais hâte de devenir Mme Sue Swan! Dit Grand-mère sur le même ton.

_ Et puis, c'est pas comme si vous étiez indispensables... renchérit Embry à voix basse, ce qui me fit marrer.

Elles congratulèrent les jeunes mariés – c'est drôle de dire ça en parlant de personnes ayant dépassé la cinquantaine – et Blanche-Neige se précipita illico se greffer à mon père, comme une mauvaise herbe à un mur. Maman me donna un coup de coude et afficha un sourire narquois en me désignant le couple princier.

_ Et ça, ma fille, c'est la définition imagée du mot ''sangsue''! Plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Tu crois que si on l'asperge d'eau salée, elle se décollerait de lui? Demandai-je.

_ C'est une idée intéressante, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on y arriverait, même avec tout le sel de la Terre. Soupira-t-elle.

_ Personnellement, je serais d'avis d'essayer le feu... Il paraît que c'est très efficace, contre ce genre de sangsue! Railla Emily.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et nous dirigeâmes vers le buffet, pendant que les garçons se chargeaient de démonter l'autel et de mettre en place la piste de danse. Seth avait demandé à mon père de les aider, afin de pouvoir commencer la phase deux de notre plan machiavélique, et il fallut que maman décide d'intervenir en installant les chaises pour qu'il se décide à planter la Mutante et à filer un coup de main.

* * *

Je discutais tranquillement avec Keenan, tout en regardant mes parents interagir. Si Nessie savait comment accaparer l'attention de Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater savait à coup sûr appuyer sur les bons boutons pour le rendre chèvre!

Au bout de vingt minutes, il déclara forfait et se dirigea vers le buffet, où je me trouvais avec mon ami. Keenan se tendit en le voyant arriver, et je pris de profondes inspirations pour me calmer, sachant que je ne devais pas essayer de lui arracher les yeux et que je ne devais en aucun cas lui parler du bébé avant que maman ne le fasse.

_ Casey, je peux te parler un moment? Me demanda papa avec un regard implorant.

_ On est dans un pays libre. Répondis-je sèchement. Mais je ne suis pas obligée de t'écouter...

_ Je peux toujours te donner l'ordre de le faire, répliqua-t-il.

_ C'est ça... Ce serait bien la première fois depuis ton imprégnation que tu te comporterais comme un Alpha. Grommelai-je.

_ C.C. , je sais que tu m'en veux, mais tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu dure, sur ce coup là?

_ Tu te fiches de moi? M'emportai-je. Ça fait trois semaines qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de toi et tu crois que je vais t'accueillir les bras ouverts?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Se défendit-il. Bon sang! T'es aussi têtue que ta mère! Il se retourna vers elle et esquissa un sourire. Et toute aussi ravissante.

_ Merci du compliment! Souris-je. Tu devrais aller le lui dire...

_ Elle ne m'écoutera pas, me dit-il tristement. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir non plus, après ce que je lui ai fait...

_ Tu n'as même pas idée de tout ce qui s'est passé... murmurai-je.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as dit? Sourcilla-t-il.

_ Que tu pouvais encore te rattraper! M'empressai-je de mentir.

_ On dirait que tu ne connais pas ta mère... pouffa-t-il cyniquement.

_ Je la connais beaucoup mieux que tu ne le feras jamais. rétorquai-je froidement. Et ne me contredis pas sur ce sujet, parce que je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi en ce jour heureux, et je doute que tu veuilles que je remette ton imprégnation et ses conséquences sur le tapis non plus.

Il me dévisagea, visiblement peiné, et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, quand la Reine des glaces jugea bon de rappliquer, tout sourire.

_ Tout va bien? S'enquit-elle en passant son bras autour de la taille de mon père.

_ Ça pourrait aller mieux. Grognai-je en la fusillant du regard. Je vous laisse, je vais voir ma famille.

Mon père hoqueta, mais ne dit rien. Je savais que je l'avais achevé sur ce coup-là, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il sache ce qu'il était sur le point de perdre s'il ne se bougeait pas un peu.

Je rejoignis ma mère qui rigolait avec Rosalie Cullen. Ça faisait bizarre de se dire qu'elle pouvait s'entendre avec une sangsue, mais en même temps, Rosalie était celle du clan que je détestais le moins. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, allez savoir.

_ En tout cas, ta fille a un sacré caractère! J'attends toujours avec impatience les vacances d'été. C'est la période de l'année où il y a le plus d'animation à la maison, grâce à elle. railla Rosalie.

_ Heureuse de pouvoir te divertir. Ironisai-je en m'asseyant. Mais je pense que cette année sera la dernière où tu me verras, Blondie.

_ Pourquoi ça? Se mêla Emmett de manière théâtrale.

_ J'ai 18 ans cette année. Je ne suis plus obligée de traîner avec le paternel, et je vais pas me gêner pour profiter de mes vacances comme je veux! C'est vrai, quoi! C'est une perte de temps! Courir derrière Jacob Black pour avoir son attention, c'est comme aller à la chasse au lapin de Pâques!Lançai-je, assez fort pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie de mon père.

_ Et dire que je croyais qu'on avait quelque chose de spécial tous les deux! Murmura Emmett en feignant d'être blessé. J'ai pas de chance avec les filles-loups! Tu es bien comme ta mère, va!

_ Les loups ne font pas des chats! Ricana maman.

_ Oh allez, Emmett! Tu t'en remettras! Blondie te feras tout oublier d'un coup de baguette magique! Gloussai-je.

_ Techniquement, c'est moi qui l'ai, la baguette magique! S'esclaffa Emmett.

Rosalie et maman levèrent les yeux au ciel, alors que je ris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ On va vous laisser. Reprit Blondie en tirant son mari vers leur table. Bonne chance pour votre plan!

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Tu leur as dit?

_ Moi! Tu plaisantes! Pouffa maman. C'est lui là... Toujours à se fourrer des affaires des autres...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Edward – The Mentalist – Cullen qui venait vers nous et je me raidis.

_Merde! Je l'avais oublié! Maudit télépathe! Il va tout faire rater!_

_ Je n'en ferai rien, Casey. Déclara-t-il en arborant un sourire en coin. Ça fait dix-huit ans que j'attends le retour de Leah. En fait, je suis persuadé qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû partir...

_ Ouais, et bien on se passera de ton avis. Grommela maman.

_ Tu sais qu'il aurait réussi à se passer d'elle s'il avait eu une raison de rentrer tous les soirs et de rester chez lui. Insista-t-il.

_ Il en avait deux, de raisons. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de découcher non pas un jour, ni deux, mais SEPT longs mois! Alors tes leçons de morale à deux balles, tu te les gardes, Cullen! Rugit-elle, tremblant de tous ses membres.

_ Un problème? Demanda Bella, qui s'était apparemment rendu compte des tremblements de maman et qui avait sûrement peur pour la non-vie de son mari.

_ Manquait plus qu'elle! Grogna ma mère. Écoutez, je ne pas envie de pourrir le jour le plus heureux de la vie de ma mère, mais je vous jure que si vous ne dégagez pas vite de mon espace vital, je vais faire un malheur.

_ Et elle ne sera pas la seule! Ajoutai-je. Virez vite vos sales faces puantes de nos vues, avant qu'elle ne se transforme!

Je savais qu'elle avait muté plusieurs fois quand elle m'attendait et que ça avait pas mal compliqué sa grossesse. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il lui arrive la même chose, vu qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte.

Edward écarquilla les yeux et je sus que j'avais merdé.

Il prit Bella par la main et retourna de son côté après avoir souhaité à ma mère de réussir. S'il y avait une chose que j'avais du mal à lui reprocher, c'était son sens des valeur.

Je frottai le dos de maman pour la calmer, et la pris dans mes bras lorsque ce fut fait.

_ Bon sang... Je hais ces gens... maugréa-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans mon cou.

_ Moi aussi, M'man... Tiens le coup encore quelques heures, et ce sera bientôt fini...

Elle acquiesça et reprit sa place à la table d'honneur.

* * *

La deuxième phase de notre plan se déroula plus ou moins bien.

Seth, Embry et Quil accaparèrent Papa pendant le repas, et Sam vint lui demander conseil pour des trucs sans importance, soit disant en rapport avec la Meute.

Dès que Loch Ness essayait d'accaparer son attention, l'un des nôtres se mettait en travers de son chemin.

Vint le temps de l'ouverture du bal par les mariés. Embry me fit signe d'aller voir papa et de l'inviter à danser. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de le faire, mais c'était le seul moyen de le faire danser avec maman sans que l'autre pimbêche ne monte sur ses grands chevaux. De toutes manières, maman ne demanderait jamais à mon père de danser avec elle, et il avait trop la trouille de sa réaction pour éventuellement le lui proposer.

Je me rendis donc d'un pas lourd vers la plus grande corvée de ma vie. Arrivée devant lui, j'ignorais carrément comment lui poser la question. Le Mentaliste dût entendre mon dilemme, parce qu'il proposa à sa fifille d'être son partenaire le temps d'une danse, et cette dernière accepta ''avec le plus grand des plaisirs''! Quand je disais que cette fille n'était pas normale! Sérieusement, quelle adolescente digne de ce nom serait ravie de s'afficher en public avec son père?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançai, après m'être juré que ce bébé me le paierait un de ces jours.

_ Tu veux aussi qu'on fasse une activité père-fille?

_ Attends... Tu es entrain d'inviter ton père à danser? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Apparemment, ouais! Grognai-je.

_ Où est la caméra? Sourcilla-t-il.

_ Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à dire non! M'énervai-je.

_ Non, non! S'empressa-t-il de dire. Viens.

Nous nous retrouvâmes au beau milieu de la piste de danse, et j'étais quasiment mortifiée. Je regardais maman, complètement paniquée, ne sachant pas comment tenir mon père.

Bon, je savais comment danser, mais voilà, quoi, je ne me voyais simplement pas m'accrocher au cou de mon père comme je le faisais avec Keenan ou un petit-ami potentiel.

Il était aussi perdu que moi, et maman soupira en venant à notre secours.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai... Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu des empotés pareils! Jacob. Main droite sur la taille de C.C., et toi, fillette, le bras gauche au niveau de l'épaule de ton père. Et vous vous tenez l'autre main. Voilà! Pas trop tôt! Allez viens, Seth, fais ta sœur danser un peu!

Mon cher tonton, qui se bidonnait avec le reste de la Meute en nous voyant essayer de nous dépêtrer, ne se fit pas prier et attrapa sa sœur pour la faire valser. Quant à nous, nous n'avions pas encore bougé de là où nous étions.

_ Fais un effort, Black! Lui intima maman. Montre à la gamine quel merveilleux danseur tu es! Tu lui fiches la honte, là!

_Non, M'man... Ce que tu viens de faire, ça, c'est la honte..._ songeai-je en sentant tous les regards braqués sur nous.

L'espace d'un instant, je crus le voir rougir, puis il nous fit bouger un peu.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser. Déclara-t-il.

_ Maman m'a appris toutes les danses de salon, pour que je n'ai pas l'air idiote si vous deviez aller quelque part avec les Cullen, avouai-je, mal à l'aise.

_ Lee a toujours été prévoyante, sourit-il en jetant un regard vers elle. Et à juger par la manière dont tu danses, elle a été un excellent prof...

_ Tu as déjà dansé avec elle? Demandai-je pour faire la conversation

_ A chaque feux de camp où on a été après s'être mis ensemble. On avait même notre chanson à nous...

Ses yeux brillaient quand il parlait de ça. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler autant de leur relation. On pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et c'en était autant jouissif que déprimant.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec Renesmée, si tu aimes autant maman? Lui demandai-je subitement.

_ Casey... J'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs avec Leah, et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, j'en ai encore fait alors que j'avais une deuxième chance avec elle... J'étais parti pour dire à Nessie que je voulais tout arrêter entre elle et moi, et je me suis fait rattraper par l'imprégnation... J'ai besoin de vous voir tout le temps pour ne plus ressentir les effets de ce truc, et surtout, qu'elle ne soit pas avec moi. Et quand je suis revenu, vous ne vouliez plus me parler... C'était pareil quand ta mère t'attendait. Avec Leah, je suis moi, je peux fréquenter ma famille et mes amis, mais il suffit que je voie Nessie une fois, et je dois tout recommencer à zéro...

_ Tu veux dire que si tu ne la voyais plus jamais, tu...

_ Je pourrais être à nouveau libre de partager la vie de celle que j'aime, oui.

_ Pourquoi tu ne la chasses pas, alors? Sourcillai-je.

_ L'imprégnation te fait faire des choses idiotes. Je suis incapable de lui demander de partir. J'ai essayé. Les mots ne sortent pas.

_ Pourquoi tu ne refuses pas de la voir lorsqu'elle t'appelle?

_ Imprégnation...

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous rejoindre à Minneapolis?

_ Ta mère... pouffa-t-il. Elle m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Et j'ai respecté sa décision. Je pensais qu'elle me haïssait, après la manière dont je l'avais abandonnée alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Et quand on a enfin pu parler...

_ Te fatigue pas, je sais ce qui s'est passé... grimaçai-je, essayant d'oublier ce que j'avais vu ce soir-là.

_ Tu... Tu sais? Balbutia-t-il en s'arrêtant.

_ Toute la Push sait que vous vous êtes...

_ Il est temps de changer de partenaire! M'interrompit Seth, d'un ton un peu trop enjoué. Je veux danser avec ma nièce!

Il ne nous laissa pas le temps de répondre et me saisit par la taille. Alors que nous commencions à danser, il éclata de rire.

_ Tes parents ont l'air de deux idiots!

Je tournai la tête et les vis scotchés au beau milieu de la piste.

_ Et qui c'est, l'empotée, maintenant! Me moquai-je.

Maman me lança un regard noir et passa ses bras autour du cou de papa, qui rayonnait littéralement.

_ Moi qui pensais que c'était glauque de danser avec son père, voir ses parents danser tous les deux comme... Des lycéens... C'est encore pire! Geignis-je.

_ Oh, ne te plains pas... Je les ai vu faire bien pire! Grimaça Seth.

_ Moi aussi! Chouinai-je.

Nous nous rapprochâmes pour entendre leur conversation. Histoire d'intervenir si ça ne se passait pas bien.

_ Tu es magnifique, Lee... dit mon père.

_ C'est gentil. Répondit-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_Flatte-le, M'man! Prends le par les sentiments!_

_ Tu sais, reprit mon père, je ne voulais pas rester aussi longtemps là-bas...

_ Je sais... Je t'ai entendu parler avec C.C. .

_ Alors tu sais pourquoi j'y suis allé...

_ Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas revenu tout de suite... répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_Ne l'attaque pas! Sois gentille!_

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, Lee. Mais je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit... J'ai juste besoin de toi pour y arriver...

_ Tu veux que je fasse quoi? S'emporta-t-elle. Que je revienne vivre à la Push et que je joue les secrétaires, pour t'éviter de répondre au téléphone? Tu veux que je te menace de te couper les burnes si tu songes à aller la voir? Tu veux que Casey fasse la même chose? C'est pas la vie que je veux mener, Jacob. J'ai besoin que tu sois là pour nous, et pas l'inverse. Je ne veux pas être ton gendarme. Je veux être ta femme!

_Wow! Elle a sorti le grand jeu! Chapeau!_

Mon père sembla encaisser toutes les paroles qu'elle avait débité.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu! S'écria Seth.

_ Quoi? M'affolai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y... AAAHHH!

Ils s'embrassaient! Encore! Devant tout le monde!

Bon, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils nous donnent un cours d'éducation sexuelle sur la piste de danse, mais ça restait quand même gênant!

Ben oui! C'était mes parents qui se roulaient des galoches avec son et lumière!

Maman rompit leur baiser – enfin – tout en restant collée à lui et lui sourit. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi radieuse, et franchement, la voir comme ça, c'était la meilleure chose au monde.

_ Jacob... J'ai quelque chose à te dire... commença-t-elle.

_ Je t'écoute, lui dit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

_ Voilà, je... Je suis...

_ JACOB! ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIS? S'époumona Renesmée en les séparant brutalement.

_ Oh, Oh... souffla Seth, pétrifié.

A en juger par le regard meurtrier que ma mère lançait à la Reine des Glace, en tout point identique à celui que cette dernière lui lançait, les explications risquaient d'être plus musclées que prévues.

Phase trois : Epic Fail!

* * *

_Et oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour! La confrontation entre Nessie et Leah sera plus que musclée, c'est moi qui vous le dis!_

Jacob *fusille la pauvre Leilani du regard* : Tu ne pouvais pas simplement faire Nessie partir en pleurant et me laisser savourer ce moment avec Leah?

Leilani : Et puis quoi encore! J'écris exactement comme ça s'est passé dans mon rêve.

Jacob *grogne* : Et tu n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux que ça?

Leilani *regard noir à Jacob* : Bon, estime-toi déjà heureux que dans mon rêve, tu embrasses Leah et que tu joues aux montagnes russes avec elle! Non mais oh!

Jacob *bombe le torse*: Je te signale que sans moi, tu n'aurais pas pu rêver, alors mets-y un peu du tien! Depuis le temps que j'attends d'avoir Leah dans mes bras!

Leilani *grogne à son tour*: Oh, ça suffit, maintenant! D'abord, j'aurais pu rêver que Sue et Charlie décidaient de faire passer "La danse des Canards" au moment où tu t'apprêtais à danser avec Leah, et deuxièmement, tu n'es pas indispensable, Jacob Black, alors Pouèt-pouèt, Camembert!

Jacob *hoquet de surprise* : Comment ça "Pas indispensable"?

Leilani : J'aurais pu rêver d'Embry à ta place, et y aurait pas eu de soucis! Casey serait restée tranquillement à la Push, Leah et lui seraient mariés et auraient eu six enfants!

Jacob : ...

Leilani *sourire victorieux* : Ahah! On la ramène moins, hein, l'Alpha! Donc tu arrêtes de te la péter, et pour la peine, tu vas aller bouffer un des Muffins d'Emily!

Jacob *gémit et supplie du regard* : Noooonnn! Pas les Muffins! Je serai sage, promis!

Leilani : C'est trop tard, mon pote. *lui fourre un muffin dans la bouche* Souffre, maintenant!

_La suite, demain!_

_Gros bisous et à tout bientôt!_


	5. Carton rouge! Simulation!

_Hello à toutes!_

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre du jour. Mais avant, les traditionnelles réponses au reviews (dont une particulièrement longue et éprouvante ^^)_

**Julie Winchester** : J'aime ton slogan! Et il est bien plus réaliste que tu ne l'imagines (en tout cas dans la fiction...). Contente que la discussion père-fille t'ait plue, la danse est la partie de mon rêve qui m'a fait le plus marrer!

**choupinette** : Merci! Sarcasme est mon troisième prénom ^^ Sinon toi et moi on se ressemble beaucoup! Tu aimes Leah et Rosalie, tout comme moi, et pour les mêmes raisons! Et tout comme toi, je n'aime pas les personnages dits "lisses". J'aime quand ils sont torturés (quitte à les torturer d'avantage pour que leur fin heureuse soit encore plus méritée!)

**allison **: Pas besoin de t'excuser ma jolie! Et ne t'inquiète pas, la fiction ne va pas s'enfuir, tu as tout ton temps pour la lire... (même si d'ici quelques minutes je sens que tu vas me hair)

**Lunita01** : Ah, oui, la révélation... Hum... *Se gratte la tête* Et ben... Euh... Elle ne va pas se faire comme elle devrait (d'avance désolée...)

**7 **: Merci! Voici la suite! Et j'ai prévu un stock de pierre pour l'occasion... Tu pourras en choisir autant que tu voudras pour me lapider!

**Adeline** : Je suis ravie que ça te fasse rire! C'était le but des premiers chapitres! J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même, même si elle est moins drôle.

**mlodie** : Dire que je suis flattée que tu perdes ton temps à lire mes fictions pour mieux dénigrer mon travail serait un peu hypocrite.  
Un bon point en passant pour le sarcasme mais quand on verse dans ce style là il faut aller jusqu'au bout, et éviter de se répéter, ça fait collégienne en manque d'argument. Or des arguments, tu en as à la pelle, vu que tu reviens à la charge pour démonter mon boulot...  
Ou alors tu as juste besoin de passer le temps? Parce que franchement lire 9 chapitres d'une fiction qui te file mal au crâne, faut être sacrément... Masochiste pour le faire. (Ou névrotique, au choix.) Tu remarqueras que j'ai fini ma phrase. Le sarcasme est une deuxième nature chez moi, un peu comme l'inconscience chez d'autres.  
Maintenant je vais verser dans le mélo. Pourquoi moi? Avec la quantité d'auteurs qu'il y a sur le site, la quantité de fictions intéressantes qu'il y a sur twilight, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi que tu viens visiter avec ta plume acérée et tes répliques à cent mille euros? Devrais-je me sentir honorée de lire ton sacro-saint point de vue en ce qui concerne mes capacitées à écrire? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Bon, une review est une review, bonne ou mauvaise, ça fait grimper mes stats... Mais je pense que tu t'es frottée à la mauvaise personne.  
D'abord parce que même si tes remarques me font mal (je t'imagine devant ton pc en train de jubiler. Youhou! T'as décroché le jackpot, t'as fait pleurer cette gourdasse de Leilani! Vas-y, encore un peu et tu arriveras peut-être à l'envoyer aux urgences avec une rupture d'anévrisme! Fais péter le Champomy!) j'ai connu pire, de beaucoup plus proche que moi (et je vis ça tous les jours, mais je ne vais pas te raconter ma misérable vie... Dieu seul sait ce que tu pourrais faire en apprenant des choses sur moi!), et malgré ça, je suis encore là.  
Alors si tu veux perdre ton temps à m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire à quel point je suis nulle, mes fictions sont nulles et les personnes qui me lisent sont nulles (ce qui au passage t'inclut puisque visiblement, tes douleurs de règles t'empêchent de dormir et tu as besoin d'un truc pour te changer les idées...) pour me dégoûter de l'écriture et te laisser le champ libre pour... Rien du tout en fait... Libre à toi. Tu me trouveras toujours en face de mon ordi pour te répondre et continuer mon petit bonhomme de chemin, avec ou sans ton accord. Sauf si évidemment je souffre d'un claquage neuronal à essayer de comprendre où tu veux en venir (et c'est tout près, crois-moi!).  
Quoi que, continue de m'envoyer des reviews mesquines... J'aime bien me défouler sur toi à ma manière! Réponds-moi! Insulte moi! Dis-moi que je me goure totalement et que tu n'as pas de règles douloureuses (ce qui serait marrant, c'est que tu n'en n'aies pas tout court, là je pourrais me la péter!)  
Sur ces doux mots dégoûlinant de sarcasmes, je t'embrasse et te dis au plaisir. (Désolé pour le pavé, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!)

**noleme **: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien! Rassure-toi, c'est pas une (ou maintenant deux) reviews désobligeantes qui vont m'empêcher de finir ce que j'ai commencé ^^

**Sykana** : Je fais juste une pause d'une semaine au mois de décembre, mais je n'abandonne pas l'écriture! Juré! Gros bisous ma belle! Et merci encore!

**aliCetwiligthF.F **: J'aime quand tu aimes me relire ^^ Et merci de monter au créneau encore une fois pour moi! Je t'adore! (Quileute Power!)

**supergirl971** : MDR! T'inquiète, j'ai connu ça aussi, danser avec son père à un mariage, c'est galère! Mais au tien, tu verras, tu te taperas pas la honte! (Tu le filmeras au cas où, hein? lol)  
En passant, si tu es lèche-cul, comment devrais-je me décrire, moi qui me liquéfie d'extase à chaque fois qe je vois un de tes chapitres? Non,non, tu n'en es pas une. En tout cas pas pour moi ^^  
Et en ce qui concerne mlodie... On ne peut pas toujours être d'accord avec tout le monde, alors... Pour reprendre les paroles d'une chanteuse de chez nous (que ma maman adore et dont la phrase est devenu un proverbe à la maison) "J'aime les bourgeois qui m'aiment, j'emmerde les bourgeois qui ne m'aiment pas"! Méditons ensemble ces magnifiques paroles... (PTDR)

_Voila! Je pense n'avoir oublié personne... Alors Bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

Seth et moi nous rapprochâmes instinctivement de maman. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as embrassée, Jacob? Rugit Ness-café.

_ Parce que je l'aime. Martela-t-il.

Il l'avait dit avec tellement de conviction que j'avais cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Le regard de maman s'adoucit instantanément, et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage.

_ Tu ne peux pas l'aimer, Jacob! Reprit Renesmée. Je comprends que tu sois chamboulé de la revoir après tout ce temps, et que tu aies besoin de relâcher la tension sexuelle qui t'habite, compte tenu du fait que nous n'avons pas encore franchi ce cap, mais ce n'est absolument pas de l'amour!

_ Pardon? S'offusqua ma mère en même temps que moi.

_ Voyons, Leah... Tout le monde sait que tu es prête à tout pour avoir un homme! Renifla dédaigneusement l'hybride. Tu es ce qu'on appelle ''une fille facile''... Et Jacob n'est qu'un homme, après tout. Si une femme lui donne ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir avec son âme-soeur, pourquoi s'en priverait-il?

_ Répète un peu ça pour voir! Rugis-je, prête à lui casser la figure.

Ma mère m'arrêta d'un simple geste de la main. Elle voulait gérer la situation toute seule. Mon père, lui, était paralysé. Mais connaissant le bonhomme, ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié.

_ Dis-moi, gamine. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es majeure?

_Oh! Bien joué, maman! Vas-y, joue la carte du sexe!_

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport. Grogna la Reine des Glaces.

_ Moi si. Tu as un an de plus que ma fille. Ce qui veut dire que ça fait plus d'une année que tu es majeure. Donc, si ma mémoire est bonne, ton petit marché avec tes parents a expiré, n'est-ce pas?

Renesmée se raidit. Jackpot!

_ Alors explique-moi pourquoi Jacob et toi n'avez pas encore couché ensemble? Enchaîna maman.

_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Vociféra Loch Ness.

_ On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible! Claironna maman en affichant un sourire narquois.

Mon père sembla revenir parmi nous et fit quelques pas vers nous.

_ Allons-nous en d'ici, Lee. S'il te plait. L'implora-t-il.

_L'imbécile. Il essaye encore de protéger sa fichue imprégnée! _Je bouillais de rage intérieurement. Quand-est-ce qu'il allait définitivement prendre parti?

_ Tu veux savoir pour quoi Jacob et moi n'avons pas fait l'amour? C'est à cause de vous deux, mais surtout à cause d'elle! tempêta Nessie en me pointant du doigt.

_ Moi? M'écriai-je, surprise. Tu m'en vois ravie mais... Éclaire donc ma lanterne... Pourquoi moi?

_ Comme si tu ne le savais pas! Clama-t-elle. Tu lui as monté la tête avec toutes tes allusions sur notre âge et le fait qu'il soit avec une fille qui pourrait être la sienne...

_ Tu ne pouvais pas être plus proche de la vérité, C.C. . l'interrompit ma mère, dont le sourire s'était élargi.

_ Leah... gronda Edward.

_ Quoi? Vous ne lui avez pas parlé de l'affaire entre sa merveilleuse maman et son imprégné? Lança nonchalamment maman. Quelle honte!

_Hein? Quoi? Comment?_

_ LEAH! Hoquetèrent mon père et Bella, horrifiés.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombée aussi bas! Cracha Renesmée. Je te savais mesquine, mais pas menteuse...

_ Ah parce qu'après la réaction des deux intéressés, tu crois encore que je mens? Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais! S'esclaffa maman.

_ Maman... balbutiai-je. T'es sérieuse?

_ Demande aux vieux de la Meute. Répondit-elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours, et je les vis tous hocher la tête. Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady et Seth. Tous... Même Emily, Kim et tante Rachel!

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?_

_ J'ai passé toute une année à entendre Jacob pleurer sa Bella adorée, tous les jours, jusqu'à son imprégnation. Raconta ma mère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait préféré Edward, alors qu'elle clamait qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Renesmée hoqueta et se tourna vers Bella, dont le visage était décomposé.

_ Mère? C'est vrai?

_ Et comment que c'est vrai! Et tu veux savoir le plus marrant de tout ça? Quand ta mère est tombée enceinte de toi, ton père...

_ LEAH! NON! Hurla Edward.

_ TON PERE, cet homme merveilleux que tu admires, avait tellement peur que tu fasses du mal à ta mère, qu'il était prêt à tout pour que tu ne viennes pas au monde! Y compris supplier TON IMPREGNE de faire un enfant à ta mère!

Je regardai mon père, qui avait les yeux fermés et tremblait de tous ses membres. Ça se voyait qu'il avait honte de lui et qu'il souffrait, mais quand même! Bella Cullen! Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemblait avant de devenir une sangsue, mais si la transformation sublimait la beauté, comme je l'avais entendu, elle devait pas être super super, avant... En tout cas ma mère n'avait vraiment rien à lui envier!

* * *

Maman était partie pour dire ses quatre vérités à Renesmée et apparemment, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle avait gardé sa rancœur et sa rage enfouies pendant dix-neuf longues années. Et ce jour-là, la soupape avait pété.

Personne n'osait dire le moindre mot. Edward et Jasper étaient partis précipitamment. Le premier ne devait pas supporter qu'on lui rappelle de mauvais souvenir, et Emo-Boy devait en avoir marre de toutes les émotions qui l'entouraient.

Lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec la petite Princesse, elle fusilla mon père du regard.

_ Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si tu m'avais écoutée, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé! Je t'avais dit de partir avant qu'elle n'accouche, mais NON! Monsieur voulait se battre pour raisonner Bella jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre! Monsieur pensait avoir une chance qu'elle change d'avis et le choisisse lui! Et après l'accouchement et la mort de Bella, Monsieur voulait sa revanche! Au lieu de dégager de la maison pour ne plus jamais y revenir, comme on avait prévu de le faire, tu as voulu mener ta vendetta! Tu voulais la voir morte ! Elle montra Renesmée qui sanglota de plus belle. Et tu t'en es imprégné!

_ Justement! S'égosilla Bella. Il s'en est imprégné! D'elle, et non de toi! C'est elle, son âme-sœur ! Tout le monde l'a compris, sauf toi! Il a fallu que tu t'acharnes pour essayer de les séparer, mais rends-toi à l'évidence. Jamais tu n'y arriveras! Il sera toujours lié à elle!

_ Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, Bella. C'est JACOB qui est venu me voir et qui m'a avoué ses sentiments, APRES son imprégnation. Tonna maman. Personne ne l'a forcé à me dire qu'il m'aimait, je ne lui ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge! C'est LUI qui m'a convaincu de lui laisser une chance. C'est LUI qui a voulu s'impliquer dans la vie de notre fille! C'est LUI qui m'a supplié de la lui envoyer pour les vacances! Il a beau être imprégné de ta Mutante, c'est avec MOI qu'il voulait vivre. Et si tu ne l'avais pas emmerdé pendant deux semaines pour qu'il puisse rendre visite à ta gamine alors que tu savais pertinemment qu'on faisait des projets d'avenir et que ma grossesse était difficile, on ne serait même pas là à en polémiquer. Tu serais au fin fond de l'Alaska avec le reste de ta famille, et ma fille pourrait vivre avec son père, comme on en a toujours rêvé!

_ Ma fille était malade! Répliqua Bella, furibonde.

_ Oh pitié! Intervint Seth en levant les yeux au ciel. Nessie n'a jamais eu le moindre rhume, la moindre maladie infantile de sa vie! Et étrangement, elle est à l'article de la mort quand Jacob ne veut plus d'elle?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Seth? Rugit Bella.

_ Ce que tout le monde pense. Renchérit Quil. Que ta fille n'est qu'une manipulatrice et qu'elle n'a pas pris ça du côté de son père!

Les grognement de mes oncles et du reste de la famille vinrent confirmer la réplique de Quil et se mêler au mien.

Papa nous dévisagea, apparemment choqué de notre réaction.

_ J'étais vraiment malade, je n'ai pas fait semblant! Et je n'ai en aucun cas manipulé Jacob! Protesta Nessie. Est-ce que vous connaissez la douleur qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on est loin de son imprégné? C'est atroce! Pire que si on vous broyait le cœur!

_ Tu parles comme si tu étais la seule imprégnée au monde! S'énerva Claire. Quand j'étais petite, je ressentais cette douleur à chaque fois que Quil restait plus d'une semaine sans venir me voir!

_ Alors tu sais ce que c'est! Sourit Nessie.

_ Je sais que tu t'es bien moquée de lui, surtout! Contra Claire en la fusillant du regard. D'abord, parce que certes, ça faisait mal, et ce n'était vraiment pas agréable, mais je pouvais me nourrir, jouer, vivre ma vie à côté... Mais surtout parce que cette douleur s'estompait dès qu'il franchissait le seuil de la porte!

_ Tu as fait semblant d'être mal pendant sept mois pour que Jacob ne quitte pas ton chevet, et tu l'as retenu jusqu'à ce que Leah n'en puisse plus de l'attendre. Ajouta tante Rachel. Tu crois que je ne me rappelle pas le jour où Leah a été présenter ma nièce à son père, chez toi? Tu crois que je ne me souviens pas du regard haineux que tu as lancé à Casey quand il a essayé de la prendre dans ses bras, et du sourire machiavélique que tu as fait lorsqu'elles sont reparties?

Ma rage ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque j'entendis ma tante raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Tous les coups tordus qu'elle avait fait pour attirer l'attention de papa me revinrent à l'esprit, ainsi que toutes les petites remarques désobligeantes qu'elle faisait sur maman. Je me retenais pour ne pas égorger cette fille sur-le-champ, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait.

_ Leah aurait dû mettre son intelligence à profit, pour une fois, et avorter lorsqu'elle a vu que Jacob ne reviendrait pas. Claqua Bella.

_ C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Isabella. Répliqua maman, tremblant elle aussi. Jacob ne m'a jamais demandé de le faire, contrairement à ton mari.

_ Parce qu'il considérait que c'était un miracle, vu que tu étais censée être stérile. Déclara Bella.

_ Alors que ton mari considérait sa fille comme un Fléau. Cherchez l'erreur.

_ Arrêtez! Tonna mon père. Arrêtez de parler en mon nom, comme si je n'étais pas là!

_ Si tu avais réagi depuis le début au lieu de rester planté là comme un idiot, elles n'auraient pas eu à le faire! Lui reprochai-je durement.

_ Casey! Gronda maman. Si ton père n'a pas les burnes pour intervenir, c'est son problème, mais en attendant, tu lui dois le respect!

_ Pourquoi je respecterais un type qui ne prend même pas le parti de sa famille! M'insurgeai-je. Non mais regarde-le! Ça veut ménager la chèvre et le loup, et ça laisse dire des atrocités sur sa fille et celle qu'il dit aimer sans broncher!

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus? Vous vous donnez déjà assez en spectacle pour que j'en rajoute! Vociféra mon père.

_ Ce que je veux que tu fasses, c'est que tu dises à cette face de rat que tu ne veux plus être son chien de garde une fois pour toutes, et que tu restes définitivement avec nous! M'époumonai-je.

_ Tu sais que c'est ce que je veux, alors pourquoi les provoquer d'avantage? Ma parole ne te suffit pas?

_ Ta parole ne vaut absolument rien, Jacob. Martela maman. Tu ne l'as pas tenue la dernière fois, tu ne l'as pas tenue il y a trois semaines, pourquoi est-ce que tu la tiendrais maintenant?

Toute l'assemblée retenait son souffle, alors que mon père la regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

C'était le moment que tout le monde redoutait. Celui où maman allait le mettre devant le fait accompli et où il devrait faire un choix clair et précis.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa tendrement le visage.

_ Je t'aime, Jacob, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce ne sera pas possible entre nous tant que tu ne diras pas à Nessie que tu ne veux pas d'elle. Casey et moi, on a besoin de ça. Dis-le lui.

Papa hocha la tête et mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Enfin! Après tous les efforts que nous avions fait pour qu'il fasse le bon choix, il allait nous montrer que notre famille passait avant tout! Qu'il avait choisi maman une fois pour toute!

Je serrai la main de Seth qui me sourit. Grand-mère Sue et Grand-Père Billy se tenaient aussi, les yeux emplis de larmes. Keenan vint passer son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui.

Et au moment où papa allait ouvrir la bouche... Tout se passa très vite.

La Reine des Glaces laissa échapper un cri strident et s'évanouit, mais mon père la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle se mit à convulser, sous le regard ébahi de toute la foule, et Bella se précipita à son chevet en hurlant son prénom.

Mon père, affolé, se confondit en excuses auprès d'elle. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle se releva fièrement, comme si de rien n'était.

_ Tu es à moi, Jacob. Claironna-t-elle. Et maintenant, elle sait que quoi qu'il arrive, tu reviendras vers moi.

_Quoi?_

Il me fallut un instant pour me remettre du choc et constater que maman avait disparu. Mais ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit partie qui m'effrayait. C'était les lambeaux de sa robe qui siégeaient à l'endroit où elle se trouvait précédemment.

_ Elle a muté! S'épouvanta Seth en me fixant, livide.

_ Et j'ai gagné! sourit triomphalement Nessie.

Son sourire me fit perdre le peu de self-control qu'il me restait. J'explosai mes vêtements et me ruai sur elle.

* * *

_Oh la sadique! Me direz-vous..._

_Désolée, mais j'aime les cliffhangers et puis... J'aurais rabiboché Jacob et Leah tout de suite et renvoyé Nessie dans le ventre de sa mère, mais dans mon rêve, c'est exactement de cette manière que ça s'est passé..._

_Surtout ne me lynchez pas!_

_N'arrêtez pas la fiction maintenant en vous disant "J'y crois pas, Remboursez!"_

_Je vous jure que vous n'allez pas le regretter!_

_Jacob a besoin de temps pour réagir de la bonne manière... Mais il réagira (juré craché!)_

Bella : C'est pas gentil d'étaler ma vie comme ça devant tout le monde!

Leilani *roule des yeux* : Fallait pas embêter Leah si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle réplique!

Bella : Oui, mais comment est-ce que je vais expliquer tout ça à Nessie?

Leilani : Achète-lui la Saga "Twilight" à lire, tu vas voir, c'est super et ça l'aidera à comprendre plein de choses!

Bella *fronce les sourcils* : Kézako? La saga Twilight? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Leilani *se nettoie les ongles* : Oh rien... Une histoire banale... Une fille qui tombe amoureuse d'un vampire et d'un loup et qui enchaîne les mauvaises décisions... Bizarrement elle porte le même prénom que toi!

Bella *surprise*: Tu veux dire que...

Leilani : On est des millions à connaître ta vie dans les moindres détails, tôt ou tard Nessie l'aurait su! Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à te reprocher... *hausse un sourcil en affichant un sourire narquois* Si?

Bella : ...

Leilani *tape sur son épaule* : Brave fille, va! Allez, hauts les coeurs...

Bella *se met à grommeler* : Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui a un bouquin sur ta vie...

Leilani : Quatre. Quatre bouquins!

Bella : ...

Leilani : Tu veux te défouler? *Bella hoche la tête.* Tu vois la personne, là-bas, en train de se goinfrer de Muffins? *Bella hoche encore la tête* Elle m'embête, et elle dit que mes fictions sont débiles... Si tu pouvais aller lui parler, ou mieux, la mordre... *Bella sourit et hoche la tête.* Allez, attaque!

_Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse!_

_A demain pour un nouveau chapitre! A moins que vous vouliez le lire ce soir... _

_Dans ce cas... Reviews mes jolies!_

_Leilani._


	6. You're OUT !

_Hello!_

_Je sais, je poste tard, désolée, mais j'ai complètement oublié de valider hier soir. Entretemps j'ai reçu des reviews, donc je vais y répondre également._

**KETUR **: Merci de ton enthousiasme! Encore désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté hier soir!

**Lunita01** : La fin est proche, et le Fléau sera bientôt vaincu, camarade! Courage!

**Julie Winchester **: Ah elle va souffrir un peu plus là... (mdr) Mais bon! Tu verras bien ^^

**Choupinette** : C'est ça, d'être enchainé à une personne qu'on n'aurait pas forcément choisi au départ (dans le cas de Quil et Jake, à moins d'être pédophile, qu'ils n'auraient pas choisis du tout!)... Ne t'inquiète pas pour Leah, elle va bien. Ils vont la retrouver très bientôt.

**Mrs Esmee Cullen** : Merci pour ta review et pour ton conseil, malheureusement beaucoup de personnes me laissent des reviews en anonyme... Alors je pense que j'ignorerai juste celles qui me gênent, même si je ne les supprimerais pas. Chacun à le droit d'avoir son opinion, et chacun est libre d'y répondre ou pas. En tout cas, heureuse d'avoir diverti une Team Edward!

**allison** : J'aime beaucoup les surnoms que tu leur as donné! Mais ça ferait de Leah Cendrillon, non? (ahah! pas mal pour une nouvelle fic lol) Sinon ton souhait va être exaucé!  
Et en ce qui concerne ton petit soucis, t'inquiète, moi aussi je suis passée par là, il y a TRES longtemps, mais si j'ai un conseil à te donner (et tu n'es absolument pas obligée de le suivre) prends tes distances... Il vaut mieux que tu sois dans ton coin que tu assistes à leur petite vie, et si c'est ton meilleur ami, il se rendra compte tôt ou tard que quelque chose cloche, et vous pourrez en parler sans que personne ne vous embête. Voila, en passant, si t'as envie d'en parler en PV, envoie moi un MP avec ton mail, et on causera toutes les deux ^^ (et ne t'excuse pas, ça me gêne pas de t'écouter si tu as besoin de quelqu'un...)

**7 **: Merci! J'aime bien faire des jeux de mots avec les prénoms ou les surnoms! Quand à l'attaque de C.C... je te laisse lire le chapitre!

**mélodie** : Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Nessie (même si j'ai du mal avec elle, beaucoup de mal). Ce que je n'aime pas c'est l'imprégnation. Le fait que Jacob se soit imprégné de la fille de Bella, c'est pour moi aussi insensé que le fait que Leah et Jacob soient ensemble. Le fait qu'une demi-vampire soit l'imprégnée d'un loup, c'est dur à avaler, mais bon, je passe. Je me suis dit, comme beaucoup de personnes (mais visiblement pas toi) que c'était fait pour régler le cas Jacob et que Bella n'ait plus aucun problème de conscience (il s'est imprégné, donc ils n'étaient aps faits l'un pour l'autre, et ensuite, elle le gardait avec lui et il l'aidait à protéger sa fille contre les Volturis). Et puis, tu trouves ça normal que Nessie boive le sang de Jacob? Moi pas. Je trouve ça malsain, et c'est tout. (pas beosin de répondre, on sera jamais d'accord à ce niveau là)  
Ensuite, je ne crois absolument pas aux âmes-soeur. Appelle ça désillusion dûe au poids des années ou juste insensibilité amoureuse, mais autant l'histoire entre Edward et Bella m'a touchée (sinon j'aurais pas lu les 4 bouquins), auant l'imprégnation, ça ne me va pas du tout, et pas seulement à cause de Sam/Leah/Emily.  
Enfin, il y a fiction et fictions... Là, Nessie est méchante, comme dans une autre de mes fic, c'est Rosalie qui l'est, ou comme dans d'autres, c'est Tanya qui veut tuer Bella! Ok, on n'a pas forcément besoin d'un méchant, mais comme je le répète depuis le début, c'est un rêve que j'ai fait que je réécris. Et c'est exactement comme ça s'est passé. Personne ne sait comment elle va devenir quand elle sera plus grande. Elle a un penchant pour le sang de Jacob, elle peut aussi devenir une Tueuse de loups! Ou aller chez les Volturis! Elle peut aussi être une épouse merveilleuse et aimante, et si S. Meyer écrit un autre bouquin, c'est ce que j'espère pour Jacob. Bref. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends mon point de vue, mais puisque tu tiens à lire mes fictions jusqu'au bout, dans "Un amour inattendu" je suis allée contre mes principes... Et dans celle-là, ben Jacob finira avec Leah. C'est comme ça, et c'est tout.  
P.S : Je ne te prends pour rien du tout. Je ne fais que constater qu'au lieu de dire "Je n'aime pas ta fiction" dès le départ, tu as dit qu'elle était débile. Donc, tu as dénigré ce que j'ai écrit, et c'est un manque de respect pur et simple. Toutes les autres lectrices l'ont vu comme ça, et c'est pour ça qu'elles ont répliqué. Elles ne sont pas lèche-cul, elles respectent juste assez le travail des autres pour ne pas dire ce qui leur passe par la tête quand elles n'aiment pas ça. Et contrairement à moi qui ai utilisé le sarcasme pour te répondre, elles y ont été cash. Chacune des réponses que tu as eu, j'aurais pu te les balancer en pleine tronche. Alors avant de traiter certaines de mes amies de pauvre conne et de repiquer les arguments des autres que tu critiquais avant pour te défendre, demande-toi pourquoi est-ce qu'aucune d'elle ne respecte ton opinion. Simple, parce que dès le début, tu t'es sabotée, et que le respect, ça se mérite. Sur ce, si tu pouvais arrêter de me répondre et de provoquer les autres, ce serait sympa. J'ai pas besoin que tu te justifie, et je connais déjà ton point de vue. Tu aimes Jacob/Nessie. Je préfère Jacob/Leah. Ca me suffit.  
Gros bisous quand même, c'était divertissant.

**Sykana **: Une semaine non-stop, et après deux soirs par semaine (j'ai promis à mon homme de jouer avec lui...) mais je n'arrête pas d'écrire! Je t'adore!

**aliCetwiligthF.F** : Bien dit! L'ouverture d'esprit est la clé pour vivre bien, et pour apprécier de belles fiction. A la base je suis Team Quileute, mais si je tombe sur une bonne fiction sur la Team Cullen, je suis preneuse! Et si je trouve une super histoire sur l'imprégnation (j'en ai lu une super hier, c'était sur Sam et Emily en plus...), j'apprécie encore plus, parce que l'auteur aurait réussi à me faire voir les choses autrement. (le temps d'une lecture... Evidemment!) Sinon merci ma belle d'être toujours là à me soutenir.

**supergirl971** : Certaines personnes sont égoïstes en amour, et d'après ce que j'ai pu lire les Imprégnées en tiennent une sacrée couche ! (et là on va me dire, oui mais personne ne peut y résister blablabla, ce à quoi je répondrai en deux mots. Emily Young. l'égoïsme à l'état pur, caché dans la peau d'une bonne cuisinière! Oui ça fait plus de deux mots et non je ne suis pas radicale).  
P.S : Super ton jeu de mot! Fallait le faire ^^

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

On dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Mais quand mes crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Nessie et que je me délectai de son cri, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais attendu aussi longtemps.

Ça faisait un bien fou. Malheureusement, je n'avais pu atteindre que sa jambe avant que sa mère ne me repousse.

Je n'attendis pas qu'on m'attrape avant de charger à nouveau. J'étais aussi rapide que ma mère et forte que mon père. La machine à tuer idéale, d'après Grand-Père Billy. Et j'avais bien l'intention de me servir de mes aptitudes pour clouer le bec à cette gamine de malheur.

Bella se mit de nouveau en travers de ma route, mais je n'avais pas de temps à lui consacrer. Je plantai mes crocs dans son flanc et l'envoyai valser contre la maison de Charlie, profitant de l'élan pour faire un tour complet sur moi et me relancer à la poursuite de Nessie. Ni Emmett, ni Rosalie, et encore moins Alice ne purent m'arrêter.

Je repensais à ma mère et à ce qu'elle avait subi à cause de la petite Princesse. Et la peur dans le regard de cette dernière me donnait envie de la faire souffrir à petit feu. Elle esquiva ma première attaque, mais je me servis de mes pattes arrières et les lançai habilement dans sa direction. Les crissements que j'entendis me firent jubiler, et son cri raviva ma rage meurtrière.

Je n'en avais rien à faire que les Cullen se vengent sur moi après, je voulais juste qu'elle meure. Pour ma mère, pour mon frère ou ma sœur, pour ma famille, j'aurais ma vengeance coûte que coûte.

_ Casey! Arrête-toi tout de suite!

_N'écoute pas, ne l'écoute pas..._

_ CASEY! Je t'ai donné un ordre!

Mon corps tremblait, mais je ne cédais pas. Tout était de sa faute, et je n'obéirais certainement pas à ses ordres. Il ne méritait pas que je l'écoute. Non. Il méritait de voir son imprégnée mourir devant ses yeux.

_ CASEY SUSAN CLEARWATER!

Je me retrouvai au sol, écrasée par le poids de son timbre d'Alpha. Je le haïssais de me faire ça. Pourquoi continuait-il à prendre la défense de ce monstre? En fait, maman avait raison depuis le début, et malheureusement, l'hybride aussi. Il ne changerait jamais. Il la protégerait toujours, elle.

Je me relevai doucement, et repris forme humaine. Keenan se précipita vers moi et me tendit ma robe de rechange, que j'enfilai à toute vitesse.

Je me tournai vers Nessie, qui sanglotait dans les bras de sa mère, et vis pour la première fois les dégâts que je lui avais causé. J'étais assez fière de moi, sur ce coup là, je ne l'avais vraiment pas loupée. Quel dommage qu'elle cicatrise aussi rapidement que nous!

Les autres membres de la Meute ne dirent pas un mot. Je savais qu'ils ne m'en voulaient pas, mais je savais aussi que c'était un crime d'attaquer l'imprégnée d'un Métamorphe, aussi cruelle soit elle. Papa ne me le pardonnerait sûrement pas, mais je m'en fichais. De toutes manières, je n'avais plus de père dès le moment où il m'avait ordonné de m'arrêter.

* * *

Il était allé voir les Cullen et il s'excusait de mon attitude.

Cet enfoiré osait s'excuser pour moi, alors que je ne regrettais absolument pas ce que j'avais fait!

_ Il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez, maintenant. Leur dit-il.

Bella acquiesça et Emmett prit Renesmée dans ses bras.

_ J'attends de toi que tu lui donnes une punition exemplaire. Sans quoi, le traité sera rompu. Martela cette dernière.

_ Il ne le sera pas. Elle ne t'a pas tuée. Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

_ Le traité sera rompu si je le dis, Jacob! Gronda-t-elle.

_ Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur ce maudit traité, Renesmée. La contredit-il. Tu ne l'as pas signé, même si tu es incluse dedans. C'est entre Carlisle et moi. Casey a mal agi, mais je doute que Carlisle lui en tienne rigueur, compte tenu des récents évènements. N'est-ce pas, Carlisle?

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu être aussi froid avec eux, et encore moins utilisé des mots ou des expressions du genre ''lui en tienne rigueur'' ou pire... ''Évènements''! C'était tellement anti-lui d'être sérieux qu'il m'en fila la chair de poule.

Pour la première fois depuis son imprégnation, Jacob Black agissait comme un vrai Alpha.

Et dire qu'il avait fallu que ma mère ait eu le cœur brisé une deuxième fois par lui pour qu'il se réveille...

_ Le traité est toujours en vigueur. Répondit Carlisle. Et je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de quitter Forks.

_ Quoi? Non! S'épouvanta Nessie.

_ Je crois aussi que ce serait préférable. Opina mon père.

Sa détermination aurait dû me faire sauter de joie, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne ressentais plus rien à part une immense colère contre lui et une profonde inquiétude pour ma mère. Je savais que Seth était parti à sa recherche, et j'espérais qu'il la retrouverait rapidement, mais j'étais encore bloqué par l'ordre de l'Alpha, ce qui m'empêchait d'aller la rejoindre.

_ Jacob... bredouilla Bella. Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous chasser de chez nous?

_ C'est ce que je fais. Répondit froidement mon père. Si vous voulez que le traité survive à ça, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous vous en alliez pour au moins une bonne centaine d'année.

_ Jacob a raison, intervint Rosalie. Nous leur avons causé assez d'ennuis comme ça. On doit partir d'ici.

_ Mais... L'imprégnation? Balbutia Renesmée, incrédule.

_ Je n'en veux pas. Claqua-t-il.

J'avais attendu qu'il prononce ses mots depuis des siècles. J'aurais voulu que maman soit là pour les entendre aussi, mais pour elle comme pour moi, il était trop tard. Trop de choses s'étaient produites ces derniers temps pour revenir en arrière. Je ne voulais plus de lui dans ma vie. Il nous avait trop fait souffrir.

_ Je veux vous voir partir au plus tard d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Ajouta-t-il.

_ Bien, dit Carlisle en se dirigeant vers la forêt. Ce sera fait.

_ Oh, et Nessie?

La Reine de Glace lui sourit tristement et sauta des bras d'Emmett pour rejoindre mon père, mais ce dernier l'arrêta et lui donna la gifle la plus bruyante que j'aie jamais entendu. Je crus même entendre ses os craquer sous la force de l'impact.

_ Casey s'est déjà défoulée sur toi, mais ça, c'était pour Leah. Et celle là – il lui en recolla une aussi forte – c'est pour m'avoir empêché d'être avec ceux que j'aime.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, même si je restais persuadée qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Nessie se tenait la joue, et des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage.

_ Tu vas le regretter, Jacob. Elle ne voudra plus de toi, et tu reviendras me trouver en rampant. Grogna-t-elle.

_ Ouais; c'est ça... soupira-t-il. En attendant, si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre une autre, ou que je décide de relâcher Casey pour qu'elle finisse le boulot, je te conseille de dégager, et vite fait!

Elle hoqueta avant de courir rejoindre sa famille. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je me rendis compte que toute la Meute et les Imprégnées m'entouraient. Je n'avais même pas vu que j'étais dans les bras de Grand-mère et qu'elle me caressait les cheveux pour me calmer. A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas qu'on me calme. Je voulais qu'on me laisse partir et ne jamais avoir à revenir à la Push.

_ Annule ton ordre! Rugis-je à l'attention de mon père.

_ Pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmée. Rétorqua-t-il.

_ ANNULE ce maudit ordre, ou je te jure que tu me le paieras, Jacob! Vociférai-je.

Je ne compris pas immédiatement pourquoi je m'étais retrouvée le nez dans la boue, mais quand je sentis ma joue me bruler au fur et à mesure, je sus que c'était parce que cet imbécile m'avait giflé, moi aussi.

_C'est la foire à la baffe ou quoi? Pour deux données, la troisième est gratuite?_

_ Idiote! Clama-t-il. Tu crois que je vais te laisser démarrer une guerre où on risque tous de perdre la vie? Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais il ne s'agit pas que de toi ou de Leah, ici! Tout le monde est concerné! Si on brise le traité, on n'a quasiment aucune chance de les battre, en tout cas, pas pour l'instant!

_ C'est toi l'idiot! Fulminai-je. Je n'en ai rien à battre, des Cullen, maintenant! C'est pour maman que je m'inquiète!

_ Seth et Sam sont partis à sa recherche. Me dit-il calmement.

_ Je dois y aller! Elle a besoin de moi!

_ Quil, Embry, allez-y. Leur ordonna-t-il.

_ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on lui dise, ma puce, me suggéra grand-mère.

_ Me dire quoi? Sourcilla-t-il.

_ Elle est enceinte, Jacob... lui dit-elle. Leah... De trois semaines...

Il recula, abasourdi, et alors que le poids de l'ordre qu'il m'avait donné s'évanouit, son visage refléta diverses émotions. D'abord la surprise, puis la joie, la tristesse, la honte et finalement, la peur.

_ Mon Dieu... Leah... souffla-t-il en tombant à genoux. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?

_ Tu lui as encore fait de belles promesses que tu n'as pas été fichu de tenir! M'emportai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai bien d'elle et du bébé, s'ils sont encore en vie... Mais ça, évidemment, ce ne sera pas grâce à toi ou à ta garce d'imprégnée!

_ Casey! S'indigna Grand-mère. Regarde dans quel état il est! Il est aussi inquiet que toi!

_ Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe de cette manière... murmura-t-il, en larmes.

Étrangement, ses larmes ne me faisaient pas de peine. Au contraire. Je les appréciais autant que les cris et les supplications de Renesmée. Je voulais lui faire mal, comme il l'avait fait avec maman. J'espérais qu'il vive avec les remords d'avoir blessé sa famille et de l'avoir perdue à jamais.

_ Je sais, mais moi, je vais m'assurer que ça ne se passe plus comme ça. C'est la dernière fois que tu blesses ma mère. Et ce bébé n'aura pas à passer par ce par quoi je suis passer, parce que je ferai en sorte qu'il ne te connaisse jamais. Il sera bien plus heureux sans toi dans sa vie, et nous aussi. Martelai-je.

_ Casey... sanglota-t-il.

_ C'est bien que tu te sois séparé d'elle. Vraiment. Tu pourras enfin être le chef qu'il faut pour cette tribu, mais en ce qui concerne notre famille, c'est trop tard. Tu n'en fais plus partie. En tout cas pour moi, je n'ai pas de père. Lui dis-je avant de courir vers la forêt.

Je l'entendis crier mon nom, me supplier de revenir, mais même si une partie de moi s'en voulait pour ce que je lui avais dit, je tenais assez de ma mère pour ne pas revenir sur ce que je m'étais promis.

On dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Mais quand je me transformai et sentis la tristesse de ma mère m'envahir, la mienne avait plutôt un goût amer.

* * *

_C'est pas fini! _

_Enfin, si, pour ce chapitre là, mais sinon, c'est pas fini!_

Casey *tourne en rond comme un lion en cage* : Pourquoi tu m'as empêchée de tuer Re-naze-mée ?

Leilani : Parce que dans mon rêve, elle ne mourrait pas.

Casey : C'est pas juste! J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute!

Leilani : Alors tu n'aurais pas eu ta fin heureuse!

Casey : Vu comment ton cerveau déraille, j'ai peur pour la fin!

Leilani *fronce les sourcils* : Pardon? Tu peux répéter?

Casey : J'ai dit que... *évite une volée de Muffins* Hé! C'est quoi, ça?

Leilani *lance un Muffin en plein dans la face de Casey*: C'est pour t'apprendre la politesse.

Casey *se frotte le visage en chouinant* : Ca fait mal, ce truc! C'est encore plus douloureux que de revecoir un parpaing sur la tronche, et crois-moi, on a essayé, avec Keenan, et ça fait mal!

Leilani *sourire en coin* : Pare que tu croyais vraiment qu'Emily cuisinait ses Muffins pour nourrir les loups?

Casey *lance un regard suspicieux* : Tu veux dire qu'elle essaye de nous tuer en nous bourrant l'estomac avec un truc indigeste?

Leilani : Non, je veux dire qu'elle bosse pour Les Maçons du coeur, et qu'elle fait des Muffins pour renforcer la solidité des murs des maisons qu'ils construisent... Et comme elle en fait toujours trop, elle vous laisse le surplus! Ni vu, ni connu, je t'embrouille!

Casey : ... * se précipite vers le buffet et prend un panier de Muffins*

Leilani *fronce les sourcils* : Avec tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu veux encore en manger?

Casey : T'es malade? Non, je vais m'en servir comme projectile pour lapider Jacob! *prend un deuxième panier et commence à les lancer* Crève, charogne!

*Leilani s'écroule de rire en voyant Jacob esquiver comme il peut les muffins.*

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues par la tournure de mon rêve!_

_Vous n'aurez pas long à attendre pour le dénouement!_

_Encore 3 chapitres (sans compter l'épilogue.) et vous serez fixées!_

_A très vite!_

_Leilani_


	7. Changement!

_Hello!_

_Voici la suite du rêve (je dois avouer que c'est l'une des parties que je préfère, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on pourrait imaginer...)_

_Et vous verrez que le mauvais caractère des Clearwater est loin d'être un mythe!_

_Mais avant, les traditionnelles réponses aux reviews!_

**Lunita01 **: Et oui, Nessie est encore en vie... A mon réveil, je me suis dit "Mince! Elle s'en est bien sortie!" Et puis il y a quelques jours j'ai rêvé de la suite (sans rire, mes rêves ont des suites, comme les films et les fictions!) et j'ai compris pourquoi! (en passant, la suite est aussi merveilleuse, alors j'ai noté tout ce qui s'y passait à peu près et je compte l'écrire prochainement...). Quant à Jacob, il ne va pas se comporter en Alpha bien longtemps (tu comprendras quand tu liras ce chapitre)

**allison** : Super contente pour toi ma jolie! Vous pourrez parler ce week-end, et tu verras, ça va te faire du bien de lui dire ce que tu as sur le coeur (en tout cas ce qui s'est passé ces trois dernières semaines!)  
Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu es voyante ou un truc du genre? Parce que la dernière fois, tu as parlé des claques (et y en avait!) et là tu parle du mauvais caractère des filles Clearwater (et jacob va ramer grave!)... Donc si tu pouvais voir les numéros de l'Euromillions et me les donner, ce serait super gentil de ta part (évidemment tu aurais un pourcentage sur les gains... Disons, 20%, ça te va?)

**GinLynn **: Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer pour faire connaitre ton point de vue. Je comprends que tu aies pu trouver la réaction de Jacob contraire à tes opinions, et je te remercie de rappeler dans ta review que la violence conjugale est un fléau qui ne doit en aucun cas être traité à la légère. Je m'excuse auprès de toi et de toutes celles qui auraient été blessées par le geste de Jacob.  
En ce qui concerne Leah, je pars du principe qu'elle a souffert de l'absence de Jacob pendant dix-huit ans... Elle avait réussi à donner sa confiance à un homme après ce qui s'était passé avec Sam, et même si tout n'était pas entirèrement de la faute de Jacob, elle en a énormément souffert. Même la plus forte des femmes peut craquer à un moment où à un autre. Quand elle éprouve de la rancoeur, Leah peut être très blessante et se défouler sur les autres (cf. Embry et le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas son père...), et là, Leah a énormément de rancoeur en elle.  
Au plaisir de te lire très bientôt, en espérant que la fiction continue à te plaire malgré tout ^^

**7 **: Je sais... Mais garde à l'esprit que ça va bientôt s'arranger!

**KETUR** : Merci ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Et pour ta dernière question : Jacob va avoir du mal à être séparé de Nessie, parce que l'imprégnation ne peut pas se briser (selon moi hein) mais rappelle-toi, il a dit qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'aller vers elle tant qu'il était avec Leah et Casey... Alors si ces deux-là s'y prennent bien, il ne s'es tirera pas trop mal !^^

**choupinette** : Plus je te réponds, et plus j'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble! Pour Casey, ça prendra du temps, et il faudra encore plusieurs évènements pour qu'elle lui pardonne, mais ça commence dans ce chapitre! (après celui-là, il en restera 2 avant l'épilogue!)

**melodie** : Excuses acceptées! Au moins on est d'accord sur Emily (bon, Sam, un peu moins... Même si ce que tu as écrit n'est pas faux du tout ^^). Pour ''Un amour inattendu'', pas de soucis, je veux bien répondre à tes questions (tant que tu ne me demandes pas comment ça va se finir lol) et DEAN WINCHESTER! Tu m'as eue sur ce coup là! Dans mes bras! (je ne peux définitivement pas en vouloir à une fan de Dean, c'est physiquement impossible!)

**Julie Winchester** : MDR! Lucius Malefoy! Carrément! Ma pauvre, le réveil a dû être difficile... J'avoue que mes rêves sont long... Mais c'est parce que je rêve dès que je ferme les yeux, fatigue oblige... Et il s'en passe des choses en six heures, lol! (Ben oui, Bilbon donne l'anneau à Frodon, qui va chez les elfes après s'être fait attaquer par les Nazguls, il part détruire l'anneau avec la Communauté de l'Anneau... Puis tu connais la suite! Et j'ai rêvé des deux premiers films du SDA une fois! A la suite! Et je venais de les voir!)  
Et tu as raison, ce serait effectivement trop simple, et mon cerveau de sadique devait absolument compliquer les choses au maximum! On se refait pas! ^^

**simonbruneau **: Merci pour ta review! Je devrais poster la suite d'un amour inattendu d'ici la semaine prochaine (enfin j'espère sincèrement, parce qu'il reste très peu de chapitres avant la fin et que je n'aime pas faire attendre mes lectrices!). Malheureusement, pas d'entente de prévue entre Nessie et Leah, et la suite de mon rêve (je veux dire le deuxième que j'ai eu et que j'écrirai APRES avoir posté les chapitres de mes autres fictions) ne va vraiment pas dans ce sens...  
Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre ma théorie sur les grossesses de Leah, mais puisque tu en parles, voici ma version des faits /Ames sensibles, s'abstenir/ : Leah pense qu'elle est stérile parce qu'elle n'a plus ses règles... Or son corps agit différemment parce qu'elle est une Métamorphe. Au lieu d'avoir ses règles après non-fécondation de l'ovule, ce dernier est simplement détruit et la muqueuse utérine retrouve son aspect ordinaire. Donc, pas d'écoulement de sang, et pas de règles!  
J'espère que mon explication te convient et que ma suite te plaira autant.

**noleme **: Pauvre Jacob, ce n'est qu'un homme! Il a du mal à tout gérer et il fait souvent des erreurs (la première a été de tomber amoureux de Bella, mais s'il ne l'avait pas été, on en l'aurait pas connu, hein!) Sinon tu auras des nouvelles de Leah et du bébé... Tout de suite!

**supergirl971** : J'ai vu, et d'ailleurs je suis fière de toi! Et concernant la relation entre Casey et son père, c'est pas prêt d'aller en s'améliorant (mais bon, ça tu le sais déjà, t'as tout lu!).

_Voilà! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Seth et Sam avaient rattrapé maman dans les environs d'Olympia et essayaient de la faire reprendre forme humaine, mais apparemment, elle n'y arrivait pas. Embry et Quil arrivèrent à leur niveau quelques minutes plus tard et tentèrent eux aussi de la calmer, mais rien n'y faisait.

__ Maman, essaye de te détendre... Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi ou pour le bébé de rester trop longtemps sous cette forme..._ lui dis-je.

__ J'aurais dû les tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion!_ Rugit-elle en faisant défiler toutes les fois où elle s'était retrouvée face à Bella et Nessie.

__ Ta fille t'a vengée, Lee. Et d'une belle manière._ Déclara Quil en lui montrant les images de mon attaque.

J'arrivai à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient juste à temps pour la voir se transformer. Seth lui donna sa chemise pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir, et je me dépêchai de reprendre forme humaine pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je savais qu'elle était dans un état émotionnel limite, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes.

Maman n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions devant tout le monde. Je l'avais déjà vu pleurer quelques fois, mais elle s'empressait d'essuyer ses larmes et de me sourire dès qu'elle me voyait. Seulement là, elle avait vraiment besoin d'évacuer toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait.

Mon cœur se brisa en la voyant aussi malheureuse.

_ Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Sam, mal à l'aise.

Je le fusillai du regard.

_ Oui, bien sûr que ça va, c'est la fête, ça se voit pas? Ironisai-je en resserrant mon étreinte contre maman.

_ Physiquement, je veux dire. Insista-t-il.

_ J'ai mal au ventre... souffla maman entre deux crises de larmes.

_ On devrait la ramener à la Push. Suggéra Embry.

_ Non. Répliqua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Plus jamais...

_ Leah... gémit Seth, peiné.

Maman se détacha de moi et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Désolée, frangin, mais là, je ne peux pas... Tu sais que je t'adore, et ça m'a fait vraiment du bien de passer tout ce mois avec maman et toi... Vous m'avez énormément manqué, et j'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions de se revoir... Mais...

_ Pas à la Push. Conclut-il tristement. Je comprends. Mais tu n'as pas de vêtements, pas d'argent, et tu n'as pas tes papiers... Comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour rentrer chez toi?

_Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait aller chercher mes affaires? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ J'irai les chercher, et je prendrai les miennes en même temps. Décrétai-je fermement.

_ C.C., tu n'es pas obligée de partir avec moi! Soupira-t-elle. Il te reste encore un mois de vacances, et c'est sûrement la dernière fois que tu pourras profiter de Keenan avant un bon moment...

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, je vais te laisser rentrer seule? L'interrompis-je, furieuse. Keenan comprendra, ou sinon, il se fera une raison. De toutes manières, il est hors de question que tu restes seule dans ton état.

_ C.C. a raison, Lee. Acquiesça Quil. Tu ne dois pas rester seule. Il faut qu'on te surveille.

Maman hocha la tête et je partis avec Embry, la laissant profiter de ses derniers moments en présence de son petit frère.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la Push, je voyais qu'Embry avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses pensées pour lui. Il m'avait laissé tranquille pendant tout le trajet, mais quelque chose le démangeait.

__ Crache le morceau, tonton, qu'on en finisse!_ Grognai-je.

__ Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu trop dure avec ton père?_ Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

En guise de réponse et pour bien lui fermer le clapet, je repensai à la dépression de maman après leur nuit d'amour sur la plage, à la scène qui précéda son départ et à l'état dans lequel nous l'avions retrouvé.

Très, très mauvaise idée. J'étais de nouveau folle de rage contre Jacob, et je voulais lui arracher la tête.

_ _Bon, oublie ce que j'ai dit. _Soupira Embry.

__ Brave garçon! _Raillai-je, m'imaginant lui tapoter le front en prononçant ces paroles.

__ Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu..._ gronda-t-il._ N'empêche... Il a largué Nessie..._

__ Ça ne change rien. Qui te dit qu'il ne retournera pas vers elle?_

__ C'est différent, cette fois! Il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus le choix s'il voulait vivre avec Leah!_

__ Et bien c'est dommage pour lui, mais il a loupé sa chance!_

__ Casey, c'est n'importe quoi. Vous pourriez être tous réunis, et en plus, Leah a besoin de lui..._

__ Elle a besoin de moi_. Le contredis-je brusquement. _On se suffit à nous-même. Jacob Black peut aller se jeter du haut de la falaise, en ce qui me concerne._

__ C'est ton père, C.C., et c'est celui de ce bébé aussi._

__ Le bébé grandira sans père. J'aurais préféré que maman ne me force pas à le connaître. Ça m'aurait évité bien des désagréments. En tout cas, il faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps avant qu'il ne s'approche de ma famille._ Rugis-je.

__ Tu ne peux pas interdire à Jacob de voir Leah ni le bébé... C'est injuste!_

__ Ça m'est égal d'être injuste avec lui._ Martelai-je. _Il ne mérite pas maman, et encore moins qu'elle gâche sa vie à l'attendre._

__ Elle n'est pas heureuse sans lui, et tu le sais._

__ Elle n'est pas heureuse avec non plus, et si tu continues à défendre cet enfoiré, je te jure que je te ferai ravaler ton extrait de naissance, le vieux!_

__ Casey..._

__ TAIS-TOI! _Hurlai-je en accélérant.

Je m'arrêtai subitement en réalisant qu'Embry ne me suivait plus, et rebroussai chemin. Je m'affolai en le voyant au sol, tremblant comme une feuille.

__ Embry? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Il se releva tant bien que mal, et je voyais bien qu'il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Un autre jour, j'aurais trouvé ça marrant, et je lui aurais demandé s'il avait bouffé des champignons pour se retrouver avec les jambes qui dansaient la Tektonik sans sa permission, mais là, ça me faisait vraiment flipper.

Surtout qu'il ne répondait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes d'ignorer les gens, même si on le vexait.

__ Tonton, excuse moi, je voulais pas te crier dessus... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait..._ le suppliai-je.

__ On dirait que quelqu'un a revendiqué son héritage..._ Pouffa-t-il cyniquement.

__ Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles? _Bredouillai-je, confuse.

__ Tu m'as ordonné de me taire, Casey. _Répondit-il.

__ Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée..._ m'agaçai-je.

__ Non, idiote. Tu m'as ORDONNE de me taire. VRAIMENT ordonné!_ Insista-t-il.

__ J'y comprends rien..._

__ Tu as utilisé ton double timbre sur moi._

_Hein? Un double timbre? Moi?_

__ Ouais ma petite! Et je peux te dire qu'il est bien plus puissant que celui de Sam ou de ton père! _

__ Ça veut dire que... Je suis..._

__ Alpha, oui._

__ Mais c'est impossible! C'est Jacob, l'Alpha! _M'écriai-je.

__ Tu es la fille de Jacob. Tu peux parfaitement être Alpha si tu le souhaites!_

__ Je veux pas de ça, moi!_ M'horrifiai-je.

L'idée de diriger une bande de grands garçons à moitié à poil ne me déplaisait pas – je parle de Keenan, Levi et ceux d'à peu près mon âge, parce que je ne reluquais pas les vieux de l'âge de maman – mais être Alpha de la meute signifiait rester à la Push, et ça, c'était hors de question.

Et puis, est-ce que j'avais même le droit d'être une Alpha? Y en avait déjà deux qui se bouffaient le museau, à séparer et réunir les meutes au gré des désaccords. Ce serait un vrai bordel si j'y mettais mon grain de sel...

A bien y réfléchir...

__ Si tu pense à créer une troisième meute, il va te falloir rester._ Précisa Embry.

Ouais... Non.

__ C'est bien ce que je pensais._ Gloussa-t-il. _Ne tardons pas, ta mère nous attends._

J'acquiesçai et nous nous remîmes en route.

* * *

Je fus surprise de trouver Grand-mère Sue et Keenan devant le porche de la maison de Seth. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous changer qu'ils nous sautèrent dessus.

_ Vous l'avez retrouvée? Comment va-t-elle? Et le bébé? Où est-elle? Demanda Grand-mère.

_ Du calme, Grand-mère... Seth, Sam et Quil sont avec elle. Elle avait un peu mal au ventre, mais ça a l'air d'aller, physiquement, du moins... la rassurai-je. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Tu ne devais pas partir en lune de miel?

_ Charlie et moi avons reporté le voyage. Il est parti dire à Bella sa façon de penser, et moi, je voulais m'assurer que Leah n'avait rien.

_ On est venus chercher ses affaires. Expliqua Embry. Elle ne voulait pas revenir ici, de peur d'affronter... Enfin, vous savez...

Grand-mère hocha tristement la tête et j'entrai dans la maison pour faire mon sac. J'essayai de me dépêcher de sortir de là, quand la voix de mon meilleur ami me pétrifia.

_ Tu t'en vas aussi.

_ Ouais. Soupirai-je. Je peux pas rester ici et la laisser toute seule.

_ Je vois...

Je pouvais entendre la tristesse dans sa voix, et mon cœur se serra.

_ Kee... Je suis désolée... Je sais qu'on avait prévu plein de choses pour le reste des vacances, mais...

_ T'inquiète pas, va. Je comprends. Tu vas me manquer... Me dit-il en souriant tristement.

Je l'enlaçai de toutes mes forces et le sentis enfouir sa tête au creux de mon cou

_ Toi aussi... Mais on se voit l'année prochaine, à l'université de Minneapolis! Lui dis-je en passant ma main dans son dos.

_ Je ferai tout pour, en tout cas... murmura-t-il. Je péterai un câble si je ne devais plus jamais te revoir...

Je m'éloignai de lui et lui souris tendrement. Keenan était l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'aimais passer mes vacances à la Push. Et s'il ne réussissait pas à obtenir son diplôme, je me sentais capable de revenir exprès pour lui.

J'ignorais ce qui m'avait poussé à faire ce que j'avais fait, mais lorsqu'il me rendit mon baiser et que je sentis des frissons me parcourir le corps, je me fichais complètement de le savoir.

J'en avais embrassé, des types, à Minneapolis, mais ça... C'était... Wow...

_ Je dois... Y aller... Haletai-je en le repoussant doucement.

_ Ouais... Prends soin de toi et de... Ta mère...

_ Et toi, t'as intérêt à le bosser, ton diplôme... grondai-je.

_ Tu m'as bien motivé, là! Gloussa-t-il.

Je ramassai mes affaires et sortis de la chambre, la tête dans les nuages et le cœur en miettes. C'est fou ce qu'un baiser peu changer dans la vie de quelqu'un...

_ C.C. ! Attends! M'interpela Keenan.

_ Quoi? Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi? Raillai-je en me retournant.

Il me surprit en m'embrassant de nouveau. J'avais la tête qui tournait et le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a quelques jours que j'embrasserais Keenan deux fois et que j'adorerais ça, je lui aurais sûrement vomi dessus...

Il se recula, affichant un sourire en coin alors que j'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits. J'imaginais déjà cette andouille aller se vanter auprès des jumeaux Uley qu'il avait embrassé l'indomptable Casey Clearwater. Levi se rappelait toujours le sort que je lui avais réservé quand il avait essayé de me coller sa langue au fond de ma gorge, et aucun des garçons de la Push n'avait osé renouveler l'expérience – jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Ton père m'a laissé ça pour toi. Déclara Keenan en me mettant une enveloppe dans la main et en s'éloignant. N'attends pas l'année prochaine pour m'appeler, C.C. !

Je le regardai partir, complètement hébétée, et posai mon regard sur la lettre qu'il m'avait donné.

J'hésitai à la lire. Non pas parce que je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais parce qu'il arriverait sûrement à m'attendrir après l'avoir lu. Chose que je ne tenais absolument pas à faire.

Je soupirai et ouvris le courrier.

* * *

_Casey,_

_Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier du jour où ta mère t'a emmenée loin de la Push. _

_J'avais réussi à me décoller de Nessie assez longtemps pour ressentir le besoin de vous voir. _

_Tu avais un mois, et je ne t'avais vue qu'une fois. J'avais honte de ne pas avoir été présent depuis ta naissance, toi qui étais censée être la personne la plus importante de ma vie, à l'exception de ta mère._

_Alors j'avais pensé à vous ramener quelque chose avant de rentrer définitivement. J'ai pris la Rabbit et j'ai roulé jusqu'à Port-Angeles afin de trouver le cadeau parfait pour ta mère et toi. C'est là que j'ai trouvé ce pendentif. Dès que je l'ai vu, je t'ai imaginé le porter quand tu serais plus grande et dire fièrement à tes enfants ''C'est le premier cadeau que mon père m'a offert. Il nous aimait tellement, maman et moi, qu'il a défié l'imprégnation pour rester à nos côtés.''_

_Je l'ai acheté, décidé à ne plus jamais être séparé de vous deux, mais quand je suis rentré à la maison, il était trop tard. J'avais pris trop de temps pour réaliser que vous étiez tout ce que je désirais sur Terre, et je vous ai perdues._

_J'ai conservé ce pendentif sur moi et je le regardai tous les jours, pour me rappeler mes erreurs passées et vous avoir toujours avec moi._

_J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir te connaître, et de te voir grandir. Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur père du monde, mais tu as été la meilleure fille qu'un père puisse avoir._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être battu d'avantage pour que notre famille puisse être réunie. Encore une fois, je l'ai fait, mais trop tard._

_J'espère que tu veilleras sur ta mère et sur le petit bout qui va bientôt agrandir la famille comme il se doit, mais te connaissant, je n'en doute pas une seconde._

_Sache que même si tu ne me considère plus comme ton père, je t'aime et je vous aimerai toujours, ta mère, le bébé et toi._

_Seulement je suis faible, et je ne supporte pas l'idée de ne plus jamais vous revoir._

_Je renonce à être Alpha et je laisse la place à qui la veut. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras dans ton cœur la force de me pardonner ma lâcheté. _

_Je préfère ne plus vivre du tout, que de vivre en sachant que je vous ai perdu pour toujours._

_Adieu, ma fille._

_Jacob._

* * *

Je relus le courrier deux fois, pour être bien sûre de comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

D'abord, je comprenais mieux pourquoi mon double timbre s'était réveillé. S'il avait renoncé à être Alpha, ce rôle me revenait de droit.

Il allait falloir que je parle avec Sam avant de partir, pour lui dire que je ne voulais pas de cette responsabilité et qu'il devrait gérer les deux meutes.

Je froissai la lettre, frustrée, et m'apprêtai à jeter l'enveloppe lorsque j'entendis un cliquetis bizarre à l'intérieur. Je la secouai au dessus de ma main et un magnifique médaillon en tomba. Il était bleu avec trois fleurs sur le devant, dont le cœur était en cristal, et à l'arrière était marqué mon mois de naissance (septembre) et l'inscription ''Sans vous, je ne suis rien''. Je l'ouvris fébrilement et mon cœur fit un énorme bond dans ma poitrine lorsque j'aperçus une photo de ma mère et une autre de moi, bébé.

Je serrai le médaillon contre moi, maudissant cet imbécile de Jacob Black de m'avoir rappelé à quel point il tenait à nous.

Je repensai soudain à la dernière phrase de la lettre et je me sentis très mal. Je ne savais pas s'il était sérieux, ou si c'était une tentative désespérée de me faire reprendre contact avec lui; mais il fallait que je m'en assure. Quoi qu'il ait prévu de faire, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

Je suivis mon instinct et réussi à le retrouver. Dire que je m'étais moquée de lui quand il disait pouvoir repérer n'importe quel membre de la Meute, lorsqu'ils étaient à la Push, parce que c'était ''Un truc d'Alpha'' de s'assurer de la sécurité de ses troupes...

_Regardez-moi, maintenant... Je voulais renier mon père, et me voilà comme lui. Si après ça on me dit que la vie n'est pas une garce, je veux bien me faire bonne sœur... Pas sûr que j'apprécierais de ne plus pouvoir embrasser Keenan, n'empêche... _

Jacob était au bord de la falaise et regardait les vagues se crasher sur la roche en contrebas, marmonnant des trucs que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Je crus entendre le nom de ma mère et le mien, mais je n'en étais pas certaine.

_Il ne pense pas sérieusement à faire ça?_

Il écarta les bras et je compris qu'il était sérieux. Il ne voulait vraiment pas vivre sans nous et, comme d'habitude, il choisissait la solution de facilité au lieu de se battre.

_ Arrête-toi, crétin! M'époumonai-je au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter.

Il se tendit et se mit à trembler. Je commençais à apprécier mes nouveaux ''pouvoirs''.

_ Casey? Murmura-t-il.

_ Recule, Jacob. Intimai-je. Ne saute pas...

_ A quoi bon... Tu me détestes, et Leah ne voudra plus jamais me voir... sanglota-t-il.

_ C'est pas une raison! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend? C'est quoi cette attitude de mauviette? Bella t'a mordu, ou quoi? M'emportai-je.

Il eut un rire amer qui me fit frémir.

_ Tu es exactement comme ta mère...

_ Encore heureux! Reniflai-je. Avec tout ce qui nous est tombé sur le coin de la gueule, je serais déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est, si j'étais aussi lâche que toi! Maintenant, RECULE de ce maudit bord, que je puisse m'en aller!

Il tremblait de plus en plus, et se retourna vers moi. Son regard me transperça le cœur.

Il était complètement détruit, exactement comme maman... Et comme moi.

Il soupira et s'effondra enfin sous le poids de mon ordre...

Avant que j'aie le temps de réagir... Il n'était plus là...

Il était trop près du bord... Et je l'avais fait tomber avec mon double timbre...

* * *

_Héhé! Désolée d'avoir coupé là (en fait non, je suis sadique et je l'assume!)_

_Alors voila, Casey se retrouve Alpha et fait accidentellement tomber son père du haut de la falaise. Que va-t-il se passer?_

Keenan *guilleret* : On s'en fout! Elle m'a embrassé!

Leilani *fronce les sourcils* : Son père est peut-être en train de mourir et toi, tu t'en fous?

Keenan : Mais tu ne te rends pas compte? Elle m'a embrassé! Casey Susan Clearwater m'a embrassé, moi! Keenan!

Leilani *soupire, agacée* : C'est pas non plus exceptionnel! Tu veux que ça paraisse au journal de la Push, en première page? Tu veux une édition spéciale et un Mars, peut-être?

Keenan *les yeux brillants* : Je vois ça d'ici! *montre le titre de la première page imaginaire dans le vitre*" L'inaccessible Casey Clearwater a embrassé par deux fois le sublime Keenan..." Levi Uley serait vert de jalousie!

Leilani : Ca claquerait mieux avec ton nom de famille. C'est quoi, au fait? *affiche un sourire narquois*

Keenan *se gratte la tête* : Heu... Tu ne m'en as pas donné...

Leilani : Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?

Keenan : Ben... J'en sais rien... Parce que tu ne le connais pas?

Leilani : Non. Simplement parce que ce n'est pas important! On s'en fout, Keenan!

Keenan *se décompose et part en courant*

Leilani : C'est ça, retourne dans les jupes de ta mère! Gros bébé!

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! La suite demain! _

_Pour les fans de "Morning Star", je peaufine la mise en page, je réponds aux reviews et je poste le chapitre 14 illico!_

_Bisous et à demain sans faute!_

_Leilani_


	8. Coaching difficile

_Hello!_

_Voici la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience!_

_Mais avant... Réponse aux reviews!_

**allison **: Ton intuition est bonne... Du moins pour le début... Mais je reste persuadée que tu peux nous donner les numéros de l'Euromillion! (ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ^^) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres, c'est l'avant-dernier avant l'épilogue!

**7** : Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps! Et pour Morning Star, je vais encore poster un chapitre tout à l'heure! ^^

**Lunita01 **: C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai aimé ce rêve. Non seulement il parle de Jacob et Leah, mais en quelques jours, Casey apprend beaucoup sur elle, et elle mûrit aussi (même si ça ne se voit pas trop à cause de son mauvais caractère lol)

**choupinette** : Jacob m'a fait de la peine aussi, mais je pense que c'était vraiment nécessaire pour qu'il se secoue un peu... En tout cas, mon cerveau sadique l'a pensé!  
Ah! Casey et Keenan! Le couple phare de mon deuxième rêve (ou il y a quand même du Jacob/Leah!). Ils sont assez spéciaux, ces deux là... Et le fait que Casey soit devenue l'Alpha de la Meute va changer beaucoup de choses! Enfin, tu verras quand j'écrirai la suite du rêve!

**Julie Winchester** : On ne connait ni le nom de famille de Jared, ni celui de Paul. Et franchement, pour en trouver un qui ne soit pas calqué sur les noms des acteurs, c'est galère. Mais je les ai! Grâce à l'annuaire de la Push! Haha! Donc le nom de famille de Keenan sera Payne !  
Mdr Oui, mes rêves ont des suites! Mais c'est pas si cohérent que ça! Regarde ce que mon cerveau à fait à ces pauvres personnages! Mais bon, leur calvaire est presque terminé! (en passant, je suppose que je dois te remercier... Hier, j'ai rêvé que Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley se battaient pour moi, et qu'ils mourraient tous les deux! Pauvre Ron!)

_Voila! Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 8 et je cours fignoler le 9 pour qu'il soit prêt demain!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Non, non, non, non, non..._

Je courus vers le bord de la falaise, complètement paniquée. J'espérais qu'il était tombé dans l'eau et qu'il allait refaire surface. Mais rien.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'ai tué mon père!_

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde et plongeai dans l'eau glacée. J'avais beau avoir une bonne vue, je n'arrivais à voir quoi que ce soit dans l'eau noire. La nouvelle lune ne m'aidait pas non plus.

Je remontai à la surface, affolée.

_ PAPA!

Il me fallait juste un signe... Des bulles à la surface de l'eau, comme dans les films pourris où la bimbo se fait bouffer par un requin ou un crocodile marin... Je priai pour avoir n'importe quoi, et je n'avais rien.

J'essayai de retrouver mon sang froid pour avoir une chance de me concentrer. Si j'avais réussi à le trouver ici avec mes aptitudes d'Alpha, je devais bien pouvoir le faire dans l'océan!

_Allez, ma vieille..._

_Tu peux y arriver..._

_BINGO!_

Je plongeai illico et attrapai les cheveux de mon père.

_Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard! _Priai-je intérieurement en remontant à la surface et en l'emmenant vers la plage.

Je me penchai sur lui pour vérifier s'il respirait.

_Merde, merde, merde!_

J'essayais de me rappeler tant bien que mal les techniques de réanimation que Keenan m'avait appris, mais tout ce dont je me rappelais, c'était de Levi Uley qui glissait sa langue pour gouter mes amygdales alors que je m'entrainais avec lui pour le bouche à bouche.

_ Dieu maudisse les Uley et leur descendance! grognai-je en frappant violemment le torse de mon père.

Je frémis en entendant une de ses côtes se briser. Je devais être maudite, en tout cas, ça en avait tout l'air.

Je lui relevai le menton et insufflai de l'air dans sa bouche. La voix d'Embry dans les environs me détendit instantanément.

_ Casey? Mais qu'est-ce que... Oh mon Dieu! Jake!

_ Il... Il est tombé... C'est ma faute...

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Embry prit ma place et commença les geste de réanimation.

_ Allez, papa! Réveille-toi! Sanglotai-je. Me fais pas ça! Réveille-toi!

Embry se démenait pour essayer de le faire respirer, et je n'arrêtais pas de le supplier de se relever.

Lorsqu'enfin j'entendis son cœur repartir et qu'il commença à tousser, je laissai échapper un hurlement de soulagement.

_ Pardon, pardon... Je suis désolée... C'est de ma faute si tu es tombé!

_ C.C. ... Pas... Ta faute... J'étais trop près du bord. murmura mon père d'une voix rauque.

Je savais qu'il voulait me rassurer, mais sa réponse eut un tout autre effet sur moi lorsque je me rappelai la raison pour laquelle il était prêt à se jeter dans le vide. Je me relevai, folle de rage, et lui donnai un coup de pied dans les côtes.

_ HEY! T'es malade? Hurla Embry en me fusillant du regard.

_ Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un menteur, Black! Si tu tenais à nous, tu te serais battu pour nous! Tu aurais agi comme un homme et tu serais venu nous harceler jusqu'à ce qu'on te donne une nouvelle chance! Tu n'aurais pas essayé de te suicider! M'époumonai-je.

_ Vous ne voulez plus de moi... souffla mon père.

_ Ton cerveau tourne à la vapeur ou quoi? Ton idée ne t'a pas dit que si on était parties aussi vite, et si on réagissait aussi violemment, c'était parce qu'on t'aimait et que tu nous avais fait mal? Toi qui n'arrête pas de répéter que tu connais maman mieux que personne, et que je lui ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau, tu... UGH! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te parler. Crève dans ton coin, ne fais aucun effort! Mort ou vivant, vu comment t'es parti, ça ne fait plus aucune différence. M'emportai-je en m'éloignant.

_ Casey, attends! Me supplia-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai net mais ne me retournai pas. Si je croisai à nouveau son regard, c'en était fini de mes résolutions.

_ Je pensais tout ce que j'ai écrit dans la lettre. Reprit-il. Je... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été le père que tu méritais d'avoir...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_ Tu n'étais pas si mal dans ton genre... murmurai-je.

_ Je... Je t'aime tellement, Casey...

Je fermai les yeux et serrai les poings pour ne pas lui répondre la même chose. Je devais partir d'ici, et vite. Mais avant, je devais m'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de te faire du mal ou d'essayer de te tuer, Jacob. Intimai-je avec mon double timbre.

Je ramassai mes affaires et celles de maman qu'Embry avait laissé tomber au moment où il avait aidé mon père, et courus aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Je n'étais pas aussi rapide que quand j'étais sous ma forme animale, et mes jambes commençaient à me brûler sérieusement, mais j'étais pressée de retrouver maman. Ça paraissait bête pour une grande fille de dix-huit piges, Alpha en devenir de surcroit, mais j'avais envie d'être dans ses bras. Il n'y avait que là que je savais que je serais toujours en sécurité.

J'arrivai enfin à l'endroit où elle se trouvait et lui sautai au cou. Elle gloussa faiblement et me rendit mon étreinte.

_ Que me vaut un tel honneur? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ J'en avais juste besoin... soufflai-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

_ T'as revu ton père et ça s'est mal passé, c'est ça? Insista-t-elle.

Je me raidis et ressentis le besoin de lui mentir. Le problème avec maman, c'était qu'on ne pouvait simplement pas le faire, en tout cas pas moi. Alors je gardai le silence.

_ Je suis désolée, ma chérie... Mes problèmes avec Jacob ne devraient pas jouer sur ta relation avec lui.

_ Personne ne fait du mal à ma maman... maugréai-je.

Elle éclata de rire.

_ Si on m'avait dit que la grande Casey Clearwater me sortirait une réplique digne d'une gamine de trois ans... railla-t-elle.

_ C'est tout à fait du niveau de l'âge mental de Jacob. Claquai-je.

_ C.C. , ça reste ton père, quoi qu'il arrive. S'il lui arrivait malheur un jour, tu ne te pardonnerais jamais de ne pas avoir su passer à autre chose... Et j'en sais quelque chose...

Je frémis en repensant à ce qui s'était passé avec mon père avant que je ne la rejoigne, et je savais qu'elle avait raison. Seulement je n'étais pas prête à lui ouvrir mon cœur de nouveau.

_ On verra plus tard... Pour l'instant, on doit partir. Va te changer, je t'attends. Lui dis-je en lui tendant ses affaires.

Maman tressaillit et me fixa étrangement. Sam, Quil et Seth en faisaient de même.

_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Sourcillai-je.

_ Y a un truc qui cloche, chez toi... répondit maman.

_ Sympa, merci... grognai-je, vexée...

_ Non, sérieusement, tu es plus... Grande... Et ta voix...

_ Oh, ça! Ça doit être un truc d'Alpha...

_ Tu as dit... Alpha? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

_ Ouais, Jacob a laissé tombé... soupirai-je, agacée. Et apparemment, j'ai pris le commandement sans le vouloir.

Les autres hoquetèrent et Sam s'avança.

_ Si tu es devenue l'Alpha, tu dois rester ici, Casey. C'est ton devoir de diriger la Meute.

_ Écoute, Uley. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici. Et même si on m'attachait avec des chaines faite avec le métal le plus résistant, je trouverai le moyen de m'enfuir. Alors ne viens pas me parler de devoir ou de conneries de ce genre. Je suis inscrite à l'Université, et j'irai faire mes études de droit. Personne ne me dictera ma conduite, surtout pas toi! C'est clair? Rugis-je.

Il hocha la tête en tremblant légèrement. Wow! J'aimais le pouvoir que j'avais sur eux... Je me demandais si je pouvais le forcer à se mettre un doigt dans le nez. C'était puéril, mais très tentant...

_ Tu devrais nommer un Bêta, puisque tu ne restes pas, me dit Seth.

_ Je pensais laisser les rênes à Sam... Il sait déjà comment ça marche, et puis ça lui fera les pieds d'être obligé de rendre des comptes à une gamine! Souris-je.

_ Tu ne proposes pas ce rôle à ton père? S'étonna ce dernier.

_ Surtout pas! M'affolai-je avant de me reprendre. Il a abandonné son statut. Je ne vais pas lui donner de responsabilités alors qu'il n'en veut pas! Et puis, je préfère avoir affaire à Sam plutôt qu'à lui.

La vérité, c'était que j'avais peur qu'il n'en profite pour annuler mon ordre et qu'on nous appelle pour nous dire qu'on l'avait retrouvé mort sur la plage... Mais je ne voulais pas affoler maman, alors je préférais faire croire à Sam Uley que je le trouvais compétent pour être mon Bêta.

Il n'y vit que du feu, mais maman me regardait toujours aussi bizarrement. Je soupirai lourdement et lui rappelai d'aller se changer, ce à quoi elle répondit en soupirant également et en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Bien, Ô toute puissante Casey... grommela-t-elle en se cachant dans un fourré.

Seth et Quil s'esclaffèrent.

_ J'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir comment ça va se passer, chez vous! Déclara Quil.

_ Pourquoi?

_ C'est simple! Maintenant t'es le boss de ta mère! Répondit-il. Ce qui veut dire que... Hé! Terroriste!

Il venait de recevoir une pierre en pleine tête, et vu la direction de laquelle elle venait, ce ne pouvait être que maman.

_ Ne va pas mettre des idées tordues dans la tête de ma fille, si tu ne veux pas que je t'en balance d'autres! Grogna-elle.

_ Je citais juste les faits! Se défendit Quil. Et avoue que c'est comique comme... Mais arrête!

_ Je t'avais prévenu, Quil! Gronda-t-elle en lui envoyant une pluie de pierre.

_ Ou est-ce que t'as déniché autant de pierres? Gloussai-je.

_ Y avait un gros rocher dans le coin... répondit-elle. Et si tu crois que tu pourras me donner des ordres à la maison, ma petite...

L'idée était alléchante, mais je savais que maman trouverait un moyen de contourner mes ordres et de m'assassiner dans mon sommeil pour avoir osé le faire. Je déglutis péniblement en voyant son regard meurtrier posé sur moi.

_ Je ne ferais jamais ça, M'man...

_ C'est bien, fifille. Sourit-elle. Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres...

_ Ça! Leah et l'autorité... acquiesça Seth avant de se recevoir une pierre sur la tête.

Un hurlement retentit au loin.

_ Vous devriez y aller, les gars. Leur suggérai-je.

Ils acquiescèrent et coururent vers la Push, non sans nous avoir embrassé auparavant.

Maman et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la route, avant de courir vers la ville d'Olympia. Nous trouvâmes un motel pas cher pour passer le reste de la nuit, avant de partir définitivement de l'Etat le lendemain.

Aucune de nous deux ne dormit. Maman restait silencieuse et frottait son ventre, ce qui n'était pas bon signe, et je repensais au visage de ceux que j'avais laissé à la Réserve, comme si mon côté Alpha protecteur prenait le dessus. Je me sentais coupable de les abandonner alors que j'avais une responsabilité vis-à-vis d'eux, mais ma loyauté allait avant tout à ma mère.

De toute manière, j'étais bien décidée à mener ma vie loin de toutes ces histoires de magie et de malédiction.

Je m'allongeai à côté de maman et me blottis contre elle, tout en caressant le médaillon que mon père m'avait donné et en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières vingt quatre heures.

* * *

_Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais j'ai préféré le couper la pour ne pas avoir à couper la journée du lendemain... _

_Celle où les filles vont enfin entrer chez elles!_

Sam *grogne* : Elle ne peuvent pas partir! Casey est l'Alpha de la meute!

Leilani : Exactement. Casey est l'Alpha. Casey prends ses propres décisions. Si Casey a décidé de partir, Casey part et Sam la boucle!

Sam : Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, moi!

Leilani *secoue la tête* : Pauvre Sammy... Tu te sens piégé, hein? Ca doit être dur de ne pas avoir eu le courage de t'en aller quand tu le pouvais encore!

Sam : Je ne pouvais pas partir! J'avais un devoir à remplir vis-à-vis de la Tribu, et Casey en a un aussi!

Leilani : Oh pitié! Tu es juste jaloux parce qu'elle a fait un choix que tu étais trop lâche pour faire avant elle!

Sam *gronde* : Je ne regrette pas d'être resté!

Leilani *fronce les sourcils* : Alors pourquoi tu pleurniches?

Sam : ... *son ventre se met à gargouiller*

Leilani *éclate de rire* : Oh je vois! Sammy a faim, alors Sammy est ronchon! Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour manger un morceau?

Sam *grimace* : Ben... Emily a fait de la purée maison et un poulet entier au four...

Leilani *grimace aussi* : Elle l'a vidée au moins, cette fois-ci?

Sam : Elle dit que c'est plus gouteux avec tout à l'intérieur... *se retient pour ne pas vomir*

Leilani : Et sa purée, elle pue toujours les pieds?

*Sam hoche la tête, complètement dépité*

Leilani *soupire* : Allez, viens! Je t'invite au restau... Ca te dit, du KFC?

*Sam esquisse un sourire et suit gaiement Leilani.*

_On se voit demain pour la suite des aventures de Casey!_

_Bisous!_

_Leilani_


	9. Clearwater WIN!

_Hello!_

_Alors voila, c'est la fin de mon beau rêve! snif!_

_Merci à toutes d'avoir partagé ce moment (épique) avoir moi, et d'avoir suivi mon histoire (malgré tout ^^)_

_Il reste encore l'épilogue avant qu'il ne soit complètement terminé, mais j'ai quand même un pincement au coeur en postant ce chapitre-ci!_

**Lunita01** : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre malgré sa longueur, mais j'ai bien rattrapé le coup (je voulais pas écrire de chapitre 10 alors j'ai tout mis dans celui-là ^^)

**7** : J'espère que la fin te plaira ^^

**Julie Winchester** : Ouais, Payne ça fait mauvais garçon (je sais pas pourquoi je trouve que ça va bien à Keenan mais pas à Jared lol), et pour Casey, effectivement, elle a décidé de partir et rien ni personne ne la retiendra (pourtant elle sera bien tentée!)

**allison** : Allez, fais un effort, donne moi des numéros, n'importe lesquels, parce qu'encore une fosi tu as visé dans le mille!

**choupinette** : ARGH! Tu m'as pourri la suite de mon rêve! (tout ça pour te dire que tes deux suppositions sont bonnes, mais que pour la deuxième, c'est une autre histoire!).  
Pour revenir aux souffrances de mes personnages, je dois avouer que certaines fois, je maudis mon cerveau dérangé, mais je suis autant masochiste que sadique lol. Donc, malheureusement pour eux, ils souffrent, mais c'est toujours pour qu'ils en ressortent grandis par la suite (parce que je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, les personnages trop lisses sont inintéressant et surtout, ils ne progressent pas dans leur façon de voir les choses. J'aime quand un personnage gagne en maturité tout au long d'une histoire, ce qui est le cas de Leah dans les livres de S. Meyer, et pas celui de Bella...) En passant, si tu veux voir le teaser du chapitre 23 d' "Un amour inattendu" , il est sur ma page Facebook ( http (:/ / )www. facebook. com / pages / Leilani972-Fanfictions / 160400987311417 )

**KETUR** : Merci beaucoup! "Un amour inattendu" est presque fini aussi, mais c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté (honte à moi). Donc même punition que choupinette si tu souhaites voir le teaser (j'ai pensé à ouvrir un blog, mais je suis un peu trop à droite à gauche, alors pour l'instant, c'est sur une page facebook puisque c'est la seule page avec FF. net qui est toujours ouverte sur l'ordi ^^)

**melodie** : Bon, pour les nouvelles bases, c'est loupé! Tu m'as vexée grave, là. C'est bien la peine d'expliquer les choses au début des chapitres si c'est pour que tu ne lises que ce qui te plait!  
Je ne vais pas te raconter la fin de l'histoire, parce que ça gâcherait le plaisir des autres qui lisent aussi la fiction. Mais j'ai été honnête depuis le début sur mon opinion au sujet de l'imprégnation, alors libre à toi de me croire assez fainéante pour boucler une fiction avec des imprégnations à la pelle!  
J'ai pris la peine d'introduire de nouveaux personnages, une nouvelle "Meute" si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et des Louves pour expliquer certaines choses... Bon sang! Réfléchis deux minutes! Tu crois que je serais assez cinglée pour faire Leah se marier avec un type, si je comptais les faire divorcer comme ça? Bah apparemment oui. Merci, ça fait plaisir.  
Sadique, peut-être. Folle, non. A un autre moment, j'aurais apprécié que tu t'enflammes autant pour mon histoire. Là, avec tout ce que tu m'as déjà sorti dans tes précédentes reviews, ça me saoule. Et quand ça me saoule, ça ne le fait pas à moitié. Et voilà, maintenant, t'a niqué le suspens. MERCI.  
Ah! L'histoire n'est pas finie, alors essaye de faire preuve d'un peu d'ouverture d'esprit avant de juger mes convictions, la prochaine fois.

**supergirl971** : MDR! Tu es encore plus sadique que moi! Qui l'eut cru, Lustucru! (désolée c'était plus fort que moi lol)  
Ah! Tu prends la défense de Jacob! On voit le parti pris, hein! Avoue que c'est parce que je te fais souffrir en RP que tu le défends à ce point! Et ben pour la peine, je le ferai encore plus souffrir! Na!

_Mes chères lectrices, jene vous fais pas languir plus longtemps, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce moment autant que moi!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_ Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer avec moi? Insista maman alors que nous attendions le bus qui nous amènerait à l'aéroport. Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais.

_ Je ne veux pas rester là-bas sans toi, M'man. Grognai-je.

_ Je n'aime pas te voir fuir tes responsabilités, C.C. . soupira-t-elle.

_ Que veux-tu... Je dois tenir ça de mon père! Répliquai-je sèchement.

Maman soupira encore une fois, mais ne dit rien. J'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ma façon de faire, mais qu'elle, tout comme moi, ne souhaitait pas qu'on se dispute à ce sujet.

Le bus arriva, et nous grimpâmes à l'intérieur, sans un mot.

Au bout d'un moment, la pression était trop forte. Je n'étais pas habituée à rester longtemps sans lui parler et j'avais l'impression que notre relation aussi avait changé. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais, alors j'engageai la conversation.

_ M'man?

_ Hmm?

_ J'espère que tu auras une fille.

_ Pourquoi ça? Sourcilla-t-elle.

_ Ben... Tout le monde dit que je te ressemble et qu'on a à peu près le même caractère. Ça se trouve, si tu as une autre fille, ce sera pareil! Et puis, je serai un merveilleux modèle pour elle! Claironnai-je en bombant le torse.

_ Tu parles! Pouffa-t-elle. Si c'est pour qu'elle me refasse les mêmes coups tordus que toi et que je me retrouve convoquée une fois par semaine à son école... Je préfère trouver une autre marraine!

_ Oui mais je resterais sa grande sœur! Rétorquai-je fièrement. Et je n'ai pas fait autant de coups tordus que ça!

_ Pardon? Tu trouves que te faire payer pour faire les devoirs des autres, c'est pas tordu?

_ C'est un travail d'utilité publique! Protestai-je. Pour ma défense, l'argent m'a servi à payer mon ordinateur portable!

_ Qui t'a servi à falsifier des certificats médicaux pour tes copains, donc à continuer ton petit commerce! Précisa-t-elle, faussement agacée.

_ Avoue que tu as été fière de moi quand tu as su que je développais mon cercle de compétence... Gloussai-je.

_ C'était pas éthique, C.C. . Gronda maman.

_ Peut-être, mais ça m'a aidé à mettre de l'argent de côté pour les études! C'est vrai, quoi! Tu m'avais demandé de trouver un petit boulot à 16 ans, mais je me faisais plus avec deux mots d'excuses bidons qu'en faisant 3 heures de babysitting !

_ Je t'avais ouvert un compte exprès pour que tu n'aies pas besoin de le faire, et je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu toucher à tes économies pour régler les frais de scolarité!

_ C'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en aurais pas besoin.

_ Rappelle-moi quelles études tu veux faire? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je savais où elle voulait en venir, et je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui donner raison...

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je trouve un moyen de gagner de l'argent, M'man! M'insurgeai-je.

_ Ça à tout à voir, au contraire! Les avocats font tout pour que la loi soit respectée!

Elle commençait sérieusement à me faire peur...

_ J'ai pas braqué une banque! J'ai vendu mes services à mes camarades de classe! Ça n'a rien d'illégal! Me défendis-je.

_ Ça n'aurait pas été illégal pour moi si tu m'avais donné la moitié de ce que tu avais gagné! Gloussa maman.

_ Nous y voilà! M'esclaffai-je. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait donner un pot de vin pour pouvoir éviter les sermons! Je m'en rappellerai, pour la prochaine fois!

_ La prochaine fois? S'exclama-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

_ Il me manque encore un peu d'argent...

_ Ta scolarité est entièrement payée...

_ Oui mais... C'est pour régler les frais de scolarité de Keenan, l'année prochaine... avouai-je, embarrassée.

_ Et les parents de Keenan ne peuvent pas l'aider?

_ Maman, gémis-je.

_ D'accord, alors si je comprends bien, tu vends tes services à la société depuis des années pour que ton meilleur ami puisse faire ses études de médecine, pendant que je travaille comme une forcenée pour payer les tiennes? Pouffa-t-elle. Donc, si Keenan te disait qu'il voulait se suicider, tu fabriquerais le pont le plus haut du monde pour qu'il puisse le faire?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quand elle ne voulait pas comprendre quelque chose, rien ni personne ne pouvait essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux... J'avais d'ailleurs hérité ça d'elle.

_ T'es impossible... grognai-je.

_ Oh mon Dieu! S'écria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. T'es amoureuse de lui!

_ D'où c'est sorti, ça? Sursautai-je, complètement sous le choc.

_ Je savais qu'il se passait un truc entre vous...

_ Des clous! M'écriai-je.

_ Vous êtes toujours pendus au téléphone et il n'y a qu'avec lui que tu sors quand tu es à la Push!

_ De un : les mecs de la Push de mon âge sont des gros nases, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je gâcherais un moment de ma journée avec eux. De deux : c'est normal que je passe du temps au téléphone avec Keenan! C'est mon meilleur ami! Me défendis-je.

_ Tu n'as pas nié être amoureuse de lui.

_ Je ne le suis pas! Répondis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. _Enfin... Je ne crois pas l'être..._

_ Tu l'as embrassé?

_ Maman! M'empourprai-je.

_ Oh mon Dieu!

_ Tu l'as déjà dit. M'agaçai-je.

_ J'y crois pas! Keenan! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Heureusement pour moi, le bus s'arrêtait devant l'aéroport. Je me précipitai vers la sortie avant qu'elle n'en rajoute une couche, et elle me suivit en riant aux éclats.

Même si je n'appréciais pas forcément – voire pas du tout – le fait qu'elle se moque de moi, j'aimais l'entendre rire. J'avais l'impression de retrouver ma maman d'avant les vacances, celle qui aimait Jacob Black mais qui avait appris à vivre sans lui, et avec moi.

Elle ne s'arrêta de rire que lorsque nous arrivâmes au comptoir d'enregistrement, ce qui faisait une belle trotte depuis l'arrêt de bus.

* * *

Pendant que maman s'occupait des formalités, l'atmosphère changea subitement. C'était comme si mon cerveau voulait sortir de ma tête pour courir vers la sortie.

_ Casey? Ça va? S'inquiéta ma mère.

Je n'arrivais pas à articuler. Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, et j'avais l'impression que mon corps ne me répondait plus.

_ Casey! Où vas-tu? Hurla maman.

Je n'avais même pas conscience que j'avais commencé à marcher – ou plutôt à courir – vers les salles d'embarquement, et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Quelque chose me poussait à y aller avant l'heure, et je compris ce que c'était lorsque je le vis devant moi.

_ Keenan? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Balbutiai-je.

_ Je suis désolé, C.C. … Je sais qu'on s'était déjà dit au revoir, mais il fallait que je te revoie après ce qui s'est passé hier... J'avais vraiment, vraiment besoin de te voir avant que tu partes et... J'ai sauté sur l'occasion qui m'était offerte...

Mon père m'avait déjà parlé de cette sensation qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'un membre de la Meute avait désespérément besoin de lui, qu'ils soient transformés ou non. Il était comme attiré jusqu'à eux et ne pouvait faire autrement que de les rejoindre. Évidemment, ça ne marchait pas du tout quand il était avec Nessie, qui usait de son pouvoir d'imprégnée pour lui faire oublier ses priorités.

Apparemment, ce truc bizarre s'appliquait aussi à moi, désormais.

J'étais heureuse de voir Keenan encore une fois avant mon départ, mais sa présence à l'aéroport me rendait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles.

_ Tu n'espères pas m'empêcher de partir, quand même? Sourcillai-je.

_ Non! S'exclama-t-il. Enfin... Je voudrais que tu restes, parce que tu vas énormément me manquer...

_Et comment est-ce que je suis censée partir, si la personne qui m'inciterait le plus à rester... M'incite à rester?_

_ Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut... poursuivit-il en souriant tristement.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? M'exaspérai-je faussement – enfin pas si faussement que ça.

_ Il est venu me déposer.

Je me figeai en entendant la voix derrière lui et commençai à trembler.

_ Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois que tu as fait...

_ Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire, C.C. . se défendit-il. Il a tellement insisté... Et il était tellement déterminé à venir que...

_ T'aurais dû le laisser se démerder, au lieu de me trahir. Crachai-je en m'éloignant.

_ Arrête de faire la gamine et écoute ce qu'il a à te dire! s'énerva Keenan.

Je n'eus que le temps de fusiller mon ex-meilleur ami du regard avant que ma mère n'arrive, essoufflée.

_ Merci pour le sport, fifille... gronda-t-elle avant de lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Keenan? Qu'est-ce que... JACOB?

_ Bonjour Leah... Casey... souffla mon père, les yeux rivés sur elle.

_ Salut, madame C! Je vais... Vous laisser en famille. dit Keenan, embarrassé, avant de me prendre la main et de se pencher vers moi. Laisse-lui une chance de te montrer ce qu'il vaut réellement... T'as attendu ça toute ta vie, ne gâche pas tout... Bon voyage, C.C. .

Il m'embrassa tendrement la joue et s'éloigna, le regard triste. Même si j'étais en colère, je savais qu'il n'avait pas agi méchamment. Et puis, avec les frissons qu'il me donnait à chaque fois qu'il me touchait ou que je sentais ses lèvres sur ma peau... Comment est-ce que je pouvais sincèrement lui en vouloir!

_ A l'année prochaine, Kee! Hurlai-je à son attention.

Son sourire retrouvé me réchauffa le cœur. Je détestais me sentir aussi faible devant un mec que j'étais censée commander, mais j'adorais son sourire.

_On se calme, Casey! C'est juste ton ami! Un ami qui embrasse comme un Dieu et... STOP!_

La voix de Jacob me ramena à la réalité.

_ Il faut qu'on se parle, tous les trois.

_ On n'a rien à se dire, je pense. Claqua maman.

_ Et moi je pense le contraire. Répliqua-t-il durement.

_ Alors quoi, tu es venu nous dire que tu étais désolé d'avoir loupé ton coup hier soir? Ou tu es venu te suicider devant nos yeux? Grognai-je.

Maman me dévisagea, surprise.

_ Comment ça, se suicider? Demanda-t-elle.

_Et merde. Moi et ma grande bouche!_

_ Casey m'a empêché de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, hier soir, et elle m'a remis les idées en place. Expliqua Jacob.

_ Ben voyons! Si j'avais su que ça te ferait cet effet là, je t'aurais frappé plus tôt! Ironisai-je.

_ Tu as frappé ton père? S'épouvanta maman.

Je soupirai bruyamment et lançai un regard noir à Jacob.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Black? Je pensais que j'avais été claire! Rugis-je, hors de moi.

_ Oh mais tu l'as été, ma puce! Sourit-il. C'est pour ça que je suis ici...

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Et pourquoi tu souris comme un débile mental?

_ Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'écoute les conseils de ma fille et j'agis enfin comme un homme! Répondit-il gaiement.

Je regardai ma mère, qui paraissait aussi déboussolée que moi, et reportai mon attention sur Jacob.

_ Tu fais exprès de m'embrouiller le cerveau ou quoi? M'emportai-je. Je ne me rappelle même pas ce que je t'ai dit!

_ Tu m'as dit que si je tenais à vous, je devrais vous harceler jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez une seconde chance... Et c'est ce que je compte faire. Répondit-il en affichant son légendaire sourire en coin.

_ C'est trop tard, Jacob. Déclara maman. On embarque dans une trentaine de minutes... Tu ne peux pas nous faire changer d'avis maintenant.

_ Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je viens avec vous.

Je restai un moment interdite, et regardai de nouveau maman. On devait avoir l'air de deux belles idiotes, avec nos bouches ouvertes et nos yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_ Tu veux venir... A Minneapolis? Balbutiai-je, incrédule.

_ J'ai mon billet, j'ai enregistré mes bagages, il ne me manque plus qu'à embarquer dans l'avion!

_ NON! Clama maman, horrifiée.

_ Non? Sourcilla-t-il.

_ Tu ne peux pas... Juste décider de nous suivre comme ça! Continua-t-elle.

_ Et pourquoi pas? Insista-t-il.

_ Parce que ça ne marche pas comme ça, Jacob! Vociféra-t-elle.

_ Et bien c'est dommage, parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Martela-t-il.

_ Il est fou! S'écria maman. Ton père est complètement fou!

_ Si vouloir récupérer sa famille à tout prix et être présent pour son enfant à venir signifie être fou, alors oui, je suis cinglé. Tu peux m'enfermer tout de suite, Lee, mais je te préviens, tu resteras avec moi dans la chambre capitonnée! Tonna mon père.

Sa détermination me fit frissonner. Je n'osais même pas prononcer le moindre mot, tellement le changement par rapport à la vieille me surprenait.

Il s'approcha de maman qui, elle, recula de deux pas avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main.

_ Je t'ai laissé partir une fois sans rien dire, et Casey m'a fait réaliser hier que je ne pouvais pas faire la même idiotie une seconde fois. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles, parce que je t'aime plus que tout, Leah. Et j'attendrai que tu veuilles à nouveau de moi dans ta vie, même si je dois le faire une centaine d'années.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'imprégnation? Demanda maman. Tôt ou tard tu voudras la revoir, ou entendre sa voix, ou...

_ Casey n'aura qu'à me donner l'ordre de rester avec vous et de ne pas lui téléphoner, l'interrompit-il.

_ Quoi? Hoquetai-je. Tu veux que je te force à rester avec nous? Tu veux échanger une prison contre une autre?

_ Non, C.C. . Tu ne me forcerais pas. Tu m'aiderais. J'ai... J'ai essayé de me l'ordonner quand ta mère était enceinte. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé... Maintenant que tu es l'Alpha, tu peux...

_ Non. Le coupai-je abruptement. Ce serait trop facile.

_ Casey a raison. Acquiesça maman. Je ne sais pas pour elle, mais en ce qui me concerne, je pense que si tu veux une troisième chance, il faut que tu la mérites.

_ Entièrement d'accord, renchéris-je en affichant MON légendaire sourire conspirateur.

_ Ça veut dire que vous n'allez pas m'empêcher de venir? Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

_ Ça veut dire que si tu veux venir à Minneapolis, tu peux monter dans l'avion, mais si tu veux que je te refasse confiance, il te faudra beaucoup, beaucoup d'efforts... dit maman en souriant malicieusement.

_ Et si ça ne tient qu'à moi, tu vas galérer, mon coco... rajoutai-je.

_ Aucune de vous ne me feras changer d'avis. Décréta-t-il, confiant.

_ Réfléchis bien avant de dire ce genre de chose, Black! Je n'ai peut-être pas su protéger Casey comme il le fallait ces dernières années, mais je ne ferai sûrement pas la même erreur pour cet enfant. Si jamais tu merdes, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu ne le verras pas. C'est clair? Grogna-t-elle.

Jacob hocha la tête, soudain nerveux. Il me faisait de la peine, comme ça, mais j'étais fière de la détermination de maman.

_ Bon, puisque tout est dit Casey et moi allons prendre l'avion. Peut-être en plus tard! Lança maman en me prenant par le bras et en nous entraînant vers le guichet de contrôle d'identité.

Elle accéléra le mouvement pour ne pas qu'il la voit sourire, et je savais qu'elle espérait tout autant que lui qu'il ne se défilerait pas. Nous présentâmes nos passeports et entrâmes dans la salle d'embarquement.

_ Retourne-toi discrètement et dis-moi s'il nous suit. Chuchota maman.

Je m'exécutai et le vis qui passait au guichet de contrôle.

_ Il va rentrer dans la salle... murmurai-je. Il va vraiment venir...

_ Il est complètement malade... soupira-t-elle. Il vient comme ça, sur un coup de tête, il ne sait même pas où il va dormir... Bon sang, je ne sais même pas s'il a assez d'économies pour aller à l'hôtel! Quand j'étais à la Push, c'est moi qui m'occupais de la logistique et de tout ce qui était argent... Si on avait dû se fier à lui sur le plan financier, il ne nous aurait pas resté de quoi manger au milieu du mois!

On pouvait compter sur maman pour s'inquiéter de la situation financière de Jacob Black, alors qu'il faisait enfin un effort pour la reconquérir!

_ Qu'il se débrouille! On ne veut pas d'un homme qui se fasse entretenir!

_ Dit Mademoiselle ''J'arnaque les gens pour pouvoir payer les études de mon ancien meilleur ami et nouvellement promu petit-ami''... répliqua maman en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ D'abord, c'est pas mon petit copain, et ensuite... C'est pas pareil! La situation de Keenan est différente, et Jacob doit pouvoir subvenir aux besoins du bébé! Marmonnai-je.

_ Casey Clearwater, la reine du ''deux poids, deux mesures''? J'aurais tout vu! Railla-t-elle.

_ M'man, je suis sérieuse! Vous n'allez pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, et avec le bébé qui arrive, il faut qu'il se trouve un boulot et qu'il se responsabilise.

_ Tu sais, le pouvoir te rends moins marrante. Grommela-t-elle.

_ Alors quoi? Sous prétexte qu'il va prendre l'avion, tu laisses couler et tu le reprends comme si de rien n'était?

_ Non, bien sûr que non... Mais je tiens à te rappeler que même si tu es mon Alpha, tu es avant tout ma fille, et c'est moi qui prendrai la décision au final, pas toi.

_ Je sais, mais...

_ Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, fifille, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu me maternes... Si je veux l'entretenir, c'est mon problème. Mais ça encore, connaissant Jacob, ce ne serait que pour un moment... Pour l'instant, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est de savoir s'il ne va pas retourner vers Nessie.

_ Comment on fait pour en être sûres? Sourcillai-je.

_ J'ai une idée, mais j'aurais besoin de toi, quand on arrivera à la maison.

_ Tu es certaine de vouloir essayer?

_ Il vient sur notre territoire, C.C.! Ça vaut le coup de lui donner une pré-troisième chance!

Je hochai la tête et nous complotâmes un peu avant de monter dans l'avion. Le plan de maman était tout simplement génial, mais c'était normal, puisqu'il venait d'elle – et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'elle est ma mère.

* * *

Arrivées à Mineapolis, et après avoir récupéré nos bagages, maman fit signe à Jacob, qui était un peu perdu à travers l'aéroport. Celui-ci accourut le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu viens avec nous. Lui dit-elle sèchement. Mon amie Nancy nous attend pour nous amener à la maison.

Nancy était notre voisine depuis que nous avions décidé de nous installer à Minneapolis. Elle et maman s'entendaient bien, et sa fille m'avait bien aidé à remplir mon compte en banque.

_ Tu veux que je vienne dormir chez vous? S'étonna-t-il.

_ A une seule condition. Dit maman.

_ Laquelle?

_ Tu poses trop de questions. Répondis-je. Tu verras là-bas.

_ Oui, mais...

_ Ecoute, Jacob. Ici, on mène la danse. Si t'es pas content, t'es déjà à l'aéroport. On te prend un billet pour Seattle, et Ciao bambino! Claquai-je.

Il me lança un regard noir, mais ne broncha pas. Ça faisait un bien fou de le voir aussi soumis, mais une partie de moi ne rêvait que du moment où le test se terminerait et où nous pourrions commencer une vraie relation père-fille – si bien sûr il réussissait.

Nous présentâmes Jacob à Nancy, qui tenta de lui faire de rentre dedans mais qui fut vite recadrée par maman – on ne touche pas au père de ses enfants! Et notre voisine nous amena chez nous.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte de l'appartement, maman me fit un signe de la tête afin que je déclenche le début de notre plan.

_ Rentre, mais laisse tes valise à l'extérieur. Ordonnai-je à mon père avec mon double timbre.

_ Je ne peux pas les laisser là! Geignit-il, tremblant pour lutter contre mon ordre.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne te les volera, ici. Soupirai-je. Rentre, maintenant.

Il s'exécuta, lançant un regard suspicieux à maman qui avait déjà récupéré le téléphone. Elle le lui tendit en souriant avec malice.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, au juste? Sourcilla-t-il.

_ Que tu téléphones à Nessie. Dit simplement maman.

_ Quoi? S'écria-t-il. Non, je ne veux pas faire ça!

_ Il suffirait qu'elle t'appelle pour que tu partes la rejoindre en courant et que tu ne reviennes plus jamais. Si tu veux que je te fasse confiance, j'ai besoin de voir comment tu réagiras à ça.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête. J'arrivais à le comprendre. Il essayait dur comme fer d'essayer d'éviter l'appel de l'imprégnation, et nous lui demandions de se jeter dans la gueule du loup – sans mauvais jeux de mots.

_ Si tu réussis à tenir le reste de la journée sans courir à l'aéroport, on t'héberge. L'encourageai-je. Et si tu réussis à tenir un mois entier...

_ Je te laisse une troisième chance. Finit maman en souriant.

Il frémit et hésita un instant avant de composer le numéro de téléphone. Je me plaçai à côté de maman et lui pris la main. J'étais aussi nerveuse qu'elle, à cet instant.

_ Salut Renesmée, c'est Jacob... (bon signe, il l'appelle par son prénom complet) Non, j'appelais pour... Savoir si vous étiez déjà partis... (Bien joué, le vieux!) Non, je suis désolé, mais je ne viendrai pas te voir pour en discuter. (Continue, t'es sur la bonne voie!) D'abord parce que je ne suis pas à la Push, et ensuite parce que même si j'y étais, après ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai aucune envie de te revoir! (Oh, j'aime comment ça se goupille!) Ça ne te regarde pas, où je suis... Oui, je suis avec elles.

J'entendis la voix perçante de la Reine de Glace au téléphone. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une rupture d'anévrisme, ou une tendinite au cerveau... Mon père garda les yeux rivés sur maman. Ça devait le motiver...

Il continua à lui parler quelques instants, plus agacé qu'autre chose.

_ Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça? Ce n'est pas comme si vous contribuiez à l'évolution de la société de Forks! Carlisle est obligé d'aller bosser à Seattle, et vous passez votre temps enfermé dans la maison! Tu me parlais sans cesse de vouloir découvrir le monde, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu hésites maintenant? (…) Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de rester! J'ai dit que tant que je serai Alpha, je ne partirais pas...

Je n'imaginais pas qu'il avait autant le sens du devoir. Maman me pressa la main et me fit un clin d'œil, qui sous-entendait 'Je te l'avais dit, fifille, que ton père était quelqu'un de bien'. Je me sentis tout à coup honteuse d'avoir mis de côté mes responsabilités en tant qu'Alpha.

_ Vous voulez renégocier le traité ? Grogna-t-il, me faisant me tendre instantanément. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, mais au nouvel Alpha. Même si je doute que ta requête soit prise en compte...

Je fronçai les sourcils et il s'adressa à moi en rigolant.

_ Renesmée et Bella voudraient pouvoir rendre visite à Charlie pendant les vacances... Et je leur ai interdit de venir à Forks pendant le cent prochaines années...

Maman grogna. Elle n'appréciait pas de savoir les sangsues près de grand-mère, et moi non plus. Je pris violemment le téléphone des mains de mon père.

_ Si Charlie veut les voir dans le trou paumé où ils habiteront, il n'y a pas de problème, mais en ce qui me concerne, si toi ou ta mère, ou n'importe quel membre de la famille Cullen, vous mettez le pied à Forks ou à la Push avant les cent années prévues, les gars auront mon accord pour vous réduire en boule de polystyrène! Déclarai-je.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de mon Grand-père! S'insurgea-t-elle.

_ Tout comme tu n'avais aucun droit de me priver de mon père quand je venais lui rendre visite. Mais ça ne t'a pas gêné, alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me sentir obligée de te rendre ce service?

_ Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de le voir! Seulement, je préférais être présente!

_ Mais moi non plus je ne t'empêche pas de voir Charlie! Seulement, je préfère que ce ne soit pas à Forks! Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas de ma proposition, je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est moi l'Alpha, et c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir de modifier le traité. Et tu es loin de pouvoir m'embobiner comme tu le faisais avec Jacob, ma jolie. Donc t'es gentille, mais le traité reste tel qu'il est.

_ Tu me paieras ça un jour, clébard! Grogna Nessie.

_ Oh... Bouh ouh ouh! Mais c'est que l'hybride me ferait presque peur, dîtes-moi! Mais... Attends un peu... Qui pleurait comme un bébé dans les bras de sa mère alors que je m'étais juste échauffée, la dernière fois? Raillai-je avant de grogner à mon tour. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, Cullen, et retourne à la chasse aux lapinous.

Maman et Jacob éclatèrent de rire au moment où je raccrochai le téléphone.

_ Oh, mince, tu voulais sans doute continuer ta discussion avec ton imprégnée? Demandai-je à mon père.

_ Non non, ça ira. Répondit-il.

_ Tu te sens comment? Tu as envie d'y retourner? S'enquit maman.

_ Non, pas vraiment... sourit-il.

_ Bien, maintenant, tu sors! Claironnai-je en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

_ Pardon? S'écria-t-il, surpris.

_ Tu résistes parce qu'on est là. On verra si tu seras aussi fort, une fois dehors, sans nous. Expliqua maman.

_ Tu restes à côté de tes bagages. Si quand on rouvrira la porte, on ne te voit pas, c'est fini! Lui dis-je en le poussant hors de l'appartement.

_ Vous êtes dures, les filles! Geignit-il.

_ C'est ça, ou tu retournes direct à la Push. Martela maman.

Il soupira bruyamment, et s'assit au milieu de ses valises. Maman se pencha vers lui et tapota sa tête en rigolant.

_ Brave petit! Je te promets que dans un cas ou dans l'autre, tu n'auras pas trop longtemps à attendre!

Elle rentra dans l'appartement et je refermai la porte, le cœur serré.

* * *

L'attente fut extrêmement pénible pour nous, et j'imaginais la torture que ça devait être pour lui. Maman avait raison quand elle disait qu'il fallait qu'on le pousse dans ses retranchements pour voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour nous, mais je dus me retenir une bonne centaine de fois pour ne pas ouvrir la porte et vérifier qu'il était encore là.

Maman se mit à préparer un énorme repas, au cas où Jacob réussirait, pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir laissé sans manger de treize heures à minuit. Ça lui occupait l'esprit aussi, de cuisiner, et ça rajoutait une tentation supplémentaire à Jacob. Le pauvre... On ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, nous indiquant qu'il était enfin minuit, maman ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Il était là. Debout, en face de nous, l'air exténué, mais il était là.

Mon père était resté malgré tout.

Sans réfléchir, je lui sautai au cou et me mis à pleurer comme un bébé. Il me serra très fort dans ses bras, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir un père.

_ Tu es resté! Sanglotai-je. Tu es là! Tu es resté!

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais parti... murmura-t-il. Les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde sont ici... Et je ne peux pas vivre sans elles...

Je m'éloignai de lui et essuyai mes larmes, pour permettre à Maman de lui parler. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui caressa tendrement le visage.

_ Pas besoin d'attendre un mois. Je sais qu'on y arrivera, cette fois-ci. Déclara-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu veux dire que... Ça y est, tu me laisses une chance? Balbutia-t-il.

_ Je vais faire mieux que ça! Gloussa-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Je dus fermer les yeux pour éviter d'avoir des cauchemars cette nuit-là – j'avais déjà assez vu mes parents s'embrasser à mon goût, et mon petit doigt me disait que mon calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

Et j'avais raison, car depuis, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que mes parents ne se prouvent leur amour, que ce soit par des mots tendres, des gestes, ou après avoir sûrement épuisé toutes les poses du Kama Sutra – maudite oreille de loup... Brrrr!

En tout cas, malgré ce petit inconvénient qui annihilait ma libido, j'étais heureuse de voir ma famille enfin réunie. Comme dans mes rêves les plus fous. A une exception près...

Je n'avais jamais rêvé d'avoir un petit frère.

* * *

_Et voilà, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue à faire, mais celui-ci commencera l'histoire de Casey... Et Keenan!_

_Je vous remercie encore d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et j'espère que ce rêve vous aura ému autant que moi!_

_Ce week-end, je vais jouer à World of Warcraft! Donc il faudra attendre lundi avant que je ne poste l'épilogue!_

_En attendant, j'aimerais que chacune d'entre vous me dise ce qu'elles ont pensé de l'histoire. Même celles qui n'ont pas reviewé auparavant!_

_A très bientôt et encore merci!_

_Leilani._


	10. Epilogue : Casey Black,19 ans,étudiante

_Hello!_

_Je sais, j'avais dit que je publierai lundi, mais j'ai terminé l'épilogue assez tard ce jour là..._

_Bref, avec toutes mes excuses, voici l'épilogue de cette histoire. Mais avant..._

**Lunita01** : Mon cerveau et mon subconscient te remercient pour ces gentilles paroles!

**Julie Winchester** : MDR ! L'oreille de loup est un problème pour nombre d'entre eux! mais pou

**KETUR** : Avec ce rêve là et sa suite, mon cerveau a décidé de se mettre en grève de Twilight (c'est tendance en ce moment! lol). Il est plutôt branché World of Warcraft et stratégies, là! Mais promis, si j'en fais un autre aussi beau, je le note et je l'écrirai! ^^

**7** : Merci à toi de l'avoir lue ^^ Et j'espère que tu liras le tome deux dès que je le publierai ^^

**sarah0406 **: T'inquiète pas pour les reviews, va! Je suis contente que Casey t'ait plu (c'est l'une des raisons qui m'a poussé à écrire mon rêve ^^ ) Bon courage pour tes examens!

**Adeline** : Merci pour ta review! J'espère avoir ton avis sur l'épilogue aussi

**Jose94** : Je sais que je t'ai répondu en PM, mais je tenais à faire la pub pour ta superbe fiction! Alors que celles qui ne connaissent pas **"La Malédiction des Louves"** y courrent illico! Elle est sublime!

**allison** : Merci pour le 9! Je vais le jouer tout de suite! (bon il en manque hein, alors si le 9 sort, je ne te donnerai que 1%). J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue du petit passage réservé à l'accouchement...

**to-like-with-passion** : Ha ha! J'ai hâte de lire ta fic sur FF, maintenant que tu t'y es enfin inscrite! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes autres fictions ^^

**Mrs Esmee Cullen** : Je sais ce que ça fait que de devoir se replonger dans une fiction (d'ailleurs il y en a que j'ai laissé en plan à cause de toutes les idées qui me venaient en même temps et je me suis laissée déborder... J'ai très honte de moi sur ce coup là...) mais celle-ci me tenait vraiment à coeur. Je voulais la terminer à tout prix avant de passer à autre chose, et j'avais surtout hâte de faire partager mon rêve jusqu'au bout!

**choupinette** : Merci encore de l'avoir lu, et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies appréciée autant que moi. Et oui, le calvaire de Jacob est fini, mais un autre commence... Pas facile d'être le père d'une jeune fille de 18 ans ^^

**aliCetwiligthF.F** : Désolée, désolée, désolée ma belle! Mais tu es trop impatiente! Le voila, ton Keenan! (encore désolée!)

**supergirl971 **: MDR! J'imagine mal Casey rester regarder ses parents faire l'amour! En même temps, dans la suite, promis, tu l'auras ton citron!

_Voila, le dernier chapitre de Clearwater Vs Cullen..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Donovan Ellis Black naquit le 21 avril à 15h30.

Je me rappelais encore de la manière dont j'avais appris que maman était sur le point d'accoucher.

J'étais en cours de droit commun lorsque mon portable avait sonné. Mon prof m'avait remonté les bretelles, mais je l'avais vite remis à sa place en lui faisant remarquer que la plupart des élèves présents dormaient ou regardaient des vidéos sur leur ordinateurs portable en attendant qu'il donnent ENFIN les polycopiés résumant tout ce qu'il venait de dire à la fin du cours, et qu'il n'en faisait pas un drame.

J'étais sortie du cours, malgré ses protestations, et j'avais répondu, inquiète.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, P'pa?

_ On attend la sage femme... Ta mère a perdu les eaux, et... Leaaaaah!

_ Quoi? Quoi? M'affolai-je.

_ Elle m'a broyé la main! Pleurnicha-t-il.

__ Estime-toi heureux que tes bijoux de famille ne soient pas à portée de ma main, Black._ Marmonna ma mère, essoufflée.

_ Calme toi, ma belle... Respire... Fais comme la sage-femme t'as dit... lui dit-il.

__ Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te régler ton compte à la prochaine contraction! _Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Dépêche-toi de rentrer, C.C., avant qu'elle ne me tue! M'implora-t-il, apeuré.

Je raccrochai vite fait et courus vers l'arrêt de bus. Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, quarante-cinq minutes plus tard – merci les transports de Minneapolis – il était déjà là, dans les bras de papa.

On le voyait à peine, ce petit bonhomme. Papa était tellement grand et imposant que dans ses bras, Donovan ressemblait à une figurine à peindre.

Maman avait dormi deux jours entiers, car comme la dernière fois, l'accouchement avait été limite. Mon père m'avait raconté qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de raccrocher qu'elle avait muté à cause de la douleur, mais que Donovan n'avait heureusement rien eu. La sage femme, qui n'avait pas été surprise parce qu'elle venait d'une tribu où il y avait également des Métamorphes – raison pour laquelle Grand-mère Sue nous l'avait conseillé – avait réussi à la calmer rapidement. Mais le temps qu'elle reprenne forme humaine et que Donovan sorte, elle avait déjà pas mal souffert.

Quand j'avais tenu mon petit frère dans mes bras, je m'étais senti si fière que l'idée d'avoir un enfant me traversa l'esprit. L'envie me passa rapidement quand il m'empêcha de dormir les jours suivants, mais j'étais toujours aussi fière quand je pouvais le tenir contre moi.

Papa était complètement gaga devant Donnie – Maman n'aimait pas que je l'appelle comme ça, ça lui rappelait un film fantastique avec un mec bizarre qui voyait un lapin géant, ce à quoi j'avais répondu que c'était soit ça, soit Nono, comme le petit robot de ce dessin animé ridicule avec un mec qui n'était pas foutu de retrouver son chemin dans l'espace pour rentrer chez lui.

Donc, Papa ne lâchait pas Donnie d'une semelle. Il avait été hyper collant durant la grossesse de Maman, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire avant ma naissance, mais quand il est venu au monde... C'était encore pire. On aurait pris papa pour un paparrazzi, tellement il mitraillait le pauvre petit. Nous avions eu du mal à le faire retourner travailler, ce qui était plus que nécessaire pour les finances de la famille, vu que maman avait dû arrêter quelque temps son boulot de traiteur pour s'occuper du bébé, et qu'ils avaient refusé mon aide, malgré mon petit boulot et la reprise de mes activités de service à la personne.

Je commençais à regretter de ne pas avoir choisi des études de psycho.

Non pas que je n'étais pas contente qu'il s'investisse autant – et peut-être que j'étais aussi jalouse que ce petit bénéficie de plus d'attention que moi – mais j'avais la trouille qu'il ne traumatise Donnie et que mon frère n'ait pas la même liberté d'agir que moi quand il grandirait.

Et j'avais l'impression que je me serais fait un paquet de blé en analysant mes parents... Cependant les études de droit me plaisaient. J'avais validé ma première année haut la main et je n'avais pas envie de changer de cursus.

Alors maman et moi avions assis papa et l'avions sermonné un bon coup. Elle avait su trouver les bons arguments et il s'était un peu relâché. Assez quand même pour me rassurer et me permettre de partir sans avoir peur de recevoir un coup de fil me disant que maman avait finalement dû le tuer.

Ça m'avait bizarre de déménager de l'appartement. J'avais passé toute ma vie avec maman, et je n'avais pas vraiment profité de la présence de papa avec nous, en tout cas, pas assez à mon goût. Quant à Donnie... j'avais le sentiment que j'allais manquer plein de choses importantes de sa vie, et ça me tuait littéralement. Même si je n'allais vivre qu'à vingt minutes en transport d'eux, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être angoissée.

Mais bon. Tôt ou tard, il fallait couper le cordon, et une Alpha de ma trempe devait montrer l'exemple (la bonne blague, j'étais fourrée tous les soirs chez maman et papa et je pleurais presque quand je devais rentrer chez moi... Que voulez-vous, je suis une fille à maman et je l'assume!).

Seulement là, tout allait changer. Parce que j'allais passer de moins en moins de temps avec ma famille. Les cours étaient sur le point de reprendre, et la deuxième année était beaucoup plus dure que la première. Mais ça n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus, loin de là. Ce qui allait tout bouleverser, c'était l'arrivée de Keenan Payne à Minneapolis.

Ni lui, ni moi n'avions reparlé de ce qui s'était passé entre nous avant mon départ de la Push. Comme si c'était un sujet tabou. Nous avions repris notre routine, un coup de téléphone par semaine, pour qu'il me donne des nouvelles de la Meute et les derniers potins pendant que je lui racontais l'évolution de ma nouvelle vie avec mon père. De temps à autre, il lui arrivait de me lancer un ''Tu me manques, C.C.'', mais rien de plus. Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, parce que je n'attendais pas grand chose de lui, mais depuis l'annonce de l'obtention de son diplôme, j'étais sur les nerfs. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et son attitude ne m'aidait absolument pas.

Il appelait de plus en plus – Kim avait râlé parce qu'il monopolisait le téléphone, quand à Julie, sa petite sœur, elle pétait quasiment les plombs quand elle voulait téléphoner à ses amies. Il me disait qu'il comptait les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse me revoir et qu'il avait hâte de commencer ça nouvelle vie avec moi.

En gros, il me faisait flipper.

Ses phrases avaient un double sens qui me terrifiait littéralement, et j'osais à peine lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête. J'avais peur qu'il n'attende pas la même chose que moi de cette année, et de notre... Relation. (je ne dirai pas ce que j'attendais, il paraît que ça porte malheur.)

J'ignorais si nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, mais j'avais hâte que mon meilleur ami me rejoigne à Minneapolis.

Le jour fatidique arriva (enfin).

Mes parents m'avaient accompagné à l'aéroport, avec Donnie. Maman avait tenu à m'emmener pour me ''soutenir moralement'' d'après elle, mais je savais parfaitement que c'était plus pour pouvoir avoir une chance de se moquer de moi. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où elle avait essayé de me cuisiner sur ma magnifique expérience buccale avec mon meilleur ami. Toujours à l'écart de papa, heureusement, parce qu'il n'était apparemment pas prêt à ce que sa fifille puisse avoir un petit-ami...

Dans le hall d'arrivée, je faisait les cents pas pour essayer de me calmer.

_ Tu vas finir par mettre le feu au carrelage après l'avoir creusé, C.C. ! rigola ma mère.

_ Ha ha! Bougonnai-je.

_ De quoi as-tu peur? Demanda mon père. S'il avait manqué l'avion, il nous aurait appelé. S'il y avait eu un problème, tu l'aurais senti... Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire!

_ Elle a juste hâte de revoir ce cher Keenan! Pas vrai, Casey? Dit ma mère en m'adressant un large sourire.

_ En même temps, c'est normal, je le vois tous les ans depuis 16 ans, et cette année, j'ai passé mon mois de juillet à préparer l'appartement... J'ai juste hâte de le revoir! Répliquai-je pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Papa fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_ Ils ont ouvert les portes! S'écria maman, me faisant me retourner aussitôt.

J'étais autant paniquée qu'excitée lorsque les premier passagers du vol de Seattle arrivèrent dans le hall. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, alors que je me triturais les doigts tout en le cherchant du regard, et il s'arrêta net lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. Son visage s'illumina et son sourire fit mon cœur, qui avait redémarré, s'arrêter de nouveau.

_ARGH! Vite! Un défibrillateur!_

J'aurais voulu courir à sa rencontre , le serrer dans mes bras et... L'embrasser sauvagement... Mais j'étais paralysée.

_ Ferme la bouche et respire, fifille... Tu ne voudrais pas que ton père se rende compte de quelque chose... me chuchota maman en me ramenant sur Terre.

J'acquiesçai et repris consistance au moment où il arrivait en face de moi, son sourire toujours impeccable. Il salua maman et papa et posa de nouveau son regard sur moi.

_ Salut C.C. … Murmura-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

_ Keenan... soupirai-je, incapable de dire autre chose que son prénom.

_ Ça fait du bien de te revoir! J'ai failli péter un câble dans l'avion. J'ai même demandé à l'hôtesse s'il n'y avait pas moyen d'aller plus vite! Gloussa-t-il.

_ T'es trop nase! Pouffai-je en me décollant de lui et en lui frappant l'épaule.

_ Ouais, c'est bien pour ça que je suis ton meilleur ami! Rétorqua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus me retenir et lui sautai au cou.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois enfin là! M'écriai-je.

Il enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou et me fit frissonner en prenant une grande inspiration et en y déposant un léger baiser.

_ALERTE ! ALERTE! PARENTS DANS LA ZONE! _Hurlait mon cerveau alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte. Je me décollai vivement de lui, comme si je m'étais électrocutée, et me retournai vers mes parents. Papa fusillait le pauvre Keenan du regard, alors que maman se retenait pour ne pas rire.

_ Tiens, tu n'as pas encore vu Donovan! Dis-je à mon ami en prenant mon petit frère dans mes bras.

_ Il est aussi mignon que tu me l'as dit! S'émerveilla-t-il en lui chatouillant le menton.

Donnie lui offrit un sourire éclatant, et je fus soulagée. Peut-être est-ce que je pourrais garder mon petit frère de temps en temps à la maison! Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le regard de mon père sur Keenan ne s'adoucissait pas. Maman me fit signe de faire quelque chose avant que papa n'ouvre la bouche.

_ On y va? Lançai-je, avec peut-être un peu trop d'entrain, en sautillant vers la voiture.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et me suivirent sans dire un mot. Tout le long du trajet, Keenan donna des nouvelles de la Push. Seth avait enfin accepté de remplacer Grand-Mère Sue au Conseil, Embry avait décidé de se poser avec une fille de la Réserve Makah, et Claire avait emménagé chez les Ateara. Lorsque papa desserra enfin les dents, ce fut pour lui demander des nouvelles de Jared et Kim. Je sentais le coup fourré, et à en juger par la manière dont Maman s'était tendue, je n'étais pas la seule.

_ J'ai failli louper l'avion, avoua tristement Keenan. Maman ne voulait pas me lâcher, et Papa a été obligé de la tenir quand j'ai franchi la porte d'embarquement. Ça n'a pas été très facile de les laisser non plus... Ils vont beaucoup me manquer... Heureusement que j'ai un petit bout de la Push, ici! Conclut-il en gloussant.

_ Hum... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu faire tes études ici et pas à Seattle, Keenan? Sourcilla mon père. Tu aurais pu voir tes parents plus facilement là-bas...

_Ouh la... Pas bon!_

_ Jacob... gronda maman.

_ Quoi, mais c'est vrai! Insista-t-il. Il aurait pu rentrer tous les week-ends à la Push, alors que là, il est obligé d'attendre les vacances pour les voir... En espérant qu'il puisse rentrer à chaque vacances!

_ Il est pas déjà arrivé que tu veux déjà le voir partir? M'emportai-je.

_ J'ai jamais dit ça. Se défendit-il.

_ Si j'étais resté à Seattle, je n'aurais pas eu le cœur de retourner étudier à la fin du week-end. Déclara Keenan, embarrassé. Casey le savait, et elle sait aussi que j'aurais été tenté de repartir si je n'avais pas quelqu'un que je connaissais pas très loin. C'est pour ça qu'on a pensé à faire nos études au même endroit.

_ D'accord, mais vous étiez obligés de vivre ensemble? Maugréa papa.

_ PAPA! Hurlai-je. On avait déjà fait nos projets avant que tu ne rappliques, et c'était prévu de cette manière. Et ça ne te dérangeait pas avant que Keenan n'arrive! C'est quoi, ton problème?

_ C'est que je n'aime pas vous savoir dans...

_ La ferme et concentre toi sur la route, Black! Grogna maman. Excuse Jacob, Kee. Je suis contente que tu sois là, et je suis sûre que Minneapolis te plaira!

Keenan hocha la tête, mal à l'aise, et notre calvaire se termina lorsqu'ils nous déposèrent à notre appartement. Nous récupérâmes ses valises dans le coffre et promîmes de les rejoindre après avoir installé Keenan.

Une fois la voiture éloignée, je me confondis en excuses et mon ami éclata de rire.

_ C'est rien! Papa fait pire avec les mecs qui s'approchent de Julie!

_ T'es sérieux? M'étonnai-je.

_ Et comment! Le dernier qui est venu près de la maison pour lui demander de venir à un feu de camps a failli pisser dans son froc! Là, au moins, t'es certaine d'avoir un père digne de ce nom!

Je grimaçai et l'entrainai vers l'appartement.

_ Et voilà! Claironnai-je en ouvrant la porte.

_ WOW! C'est super! Notre propre appartement!

_ Pour l'instant, mon pote, c'est le mien! Reniflai-je. Faudra que tu participes un minimum avant qu'il soit à toi aussi!

_ Je sais... Dès que j'ai ma bourse et que je trouve un petit boulot, je règle la moitié du loyer. Promit-il.

_ C'est pas pressé. L'important c'est que tu sois là. Tu sais... Pour... Enfin... Les études quoi! Me repris-je (lamentablement)

Il s'avança vers moi en souriant, et mon maudit cœur s'accéléra. Je me doutais qu'il l'entendait, parce que je pouvais entendre le sien en faire de même.

_ Ouais... Les études... murmura-t-il.

_ Tu dois être... Hum... Fatigué... Avec le... Le trajet...

_ A vrai dire, non... Casey?

_ Hmm?

_ Est-ce que tu crois que... J'aurais droit à... Un baiser de bienvenue?

Je lui souris et comblai la distance qui nous séparer avant d'accéder à sa demande ''avec le plus grand des plaisirs'' comme dirait la Reine des Glaces.

Et dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, savourant le baiser le plus intense de toute ma vie, je me disais que ma vie n'était pas si mal, maintenant.

**FIN_._**

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini..._

_Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois d'avoir lu mon histoire... _

_Ca m'a fait un bien fou de partager ce joli rêve avec vous, et j'ai hâte de pouvoir en faire de même avec le suivant._

_Certaines ont adoré, d'autre moins, mais ce qui compte, c'est que le personnage de Casey Clearwater (et maintenant Black) ait pu prendre vie le temps de neuf chapitres._

_La suite sera écrite très bientôt (je pense) et s'appellera **Casey Black, 20 ans, Alpha de la Push.** (oui, mes titres sont pourris, mais on fait ce qu'on peut lol)_

_Vous y retrouverez Casey et Keenan dans leur nouvelle vie, riche en rebondissements (comme d'hab') et vous aurez des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde... Y compris de la Reine des Glaces et de sa famille!_

_Je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos impressions générales, et je vous embrasse bien fort!_

_Leilani._


End file.
